Highschool DXD: The Herald of Destruction
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Sona Sitri has vowed to never marry until she was beaten in chess. That day has come, and Lucien Vassago now is arranged to marry her. But the problem is she doesn't love him, but he won't take no for an answer. This is their story. Very powerful OC. Might be changed to M soon.
1. OC Bio

Hello, this is my first Highschool Dxd fanfiction. Shoutout to Deathoverlord for helping me with the character and peerage creation.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Highschool DXD.

* * *

Name:Lucien Vassago

Race:Pure-blooded Devil.

Ranking: High-Class Devil

Nickname: The Darkest Star, Herald of Destruction, The Shining Despair, The Prodigy

Age:19

Height: 6ft

Hair: Similar to Lelouch from Code Geass

Hair color: Silver/Gray

Eyes: Black

Skin: White

Family: Ajuka Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth(cousins). Lord Vassago(father). Lady Astaroth(mother).

Heir to-Vassago Clan

Abilities: Gravity manipulation, illusion creation, ability to read hearts and minds.

Special power 1: Raging Neutron- Collapses the gravity at one point

Special power 2: Dark Creation- Compresses particles to near infinite mass which creates a gravitational singularity, which becomes a black hole.

Special power 3: Time Distortion- Distorts time to his will.

Weapon: Battle gloves, dual katanas, and Smith&Wesson Model 29.

Weakness: Weaknesses that all devils have.

Personality: Narcissistic and arrogant, but can be respectful to others. Is very intelligent and is capable of adapting on the fly.

Likes: Classical music, Regency Era dancing, reading literature, Waltzing, fighting, chess, Chinese chess, the human world, human technology, and watching anime.

Dislikes: Everything related to the church, modern music, teen love stories, and traveling in anything other than a magical circle.

**Quotes:**

"It was not me that brought life into you, but make no mistake, I shall be the one to take it from you"

"Loyalty is simply a bond at its strongest"

"Is it not power you seek? Or are you simply trying to redeem yourself for the failure you will become?"

"One must not be given the world. For when he gets it, what will be next?"

"Sands shift, people decay, but the flame of betrayal remains steadfast within my heart."

"The history is man is forged in the crucible of war. The future will more or less be the same"

"In essence, democracy makes the stupid think their opinions are actually worth something. That is why my peerage is not a democracy."

* * *

Well, this is my OC. In DXD the heir of Vassago is Eneely Vassago, but here, Lucien is the heir and Eneely doesn't exist.


	2. Meeting Lucien Vassago

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

I don't own anything from Highschool DXD. All works are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Underworld: Vassago Castle; Lucien Vassago's Bed chamber

"Ugh…... I have to wake up." Lucien murmured as he woke up for the day. He sat up in his bed and looked around. The walls were a silvery color, and there were several portraits in his room. His room was decorated in Regency Era style, but there were modern aspects in it. There was a massive 72 inch television to the right of the door, 3 massive walk in closets, and a top of the line computer on a table just to the right of the bed. There was a door leading to his personal bathroom, which was comprised of marble tile for the flooring, and completed with 2 dual sinks, a glass shower, a golden bathtub, and a silver toilet. There was also a 60 inch television instilled in front of the toilet at Lucien's request.

Lucien got out of bed and started doing his morning stretches. He went outside to his balcony to see the large family garden. He looked around for the item to start his morning but found it wasn't there.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"You may come in"

"Good morning, Lucien-sama. I apologize for bring your daily paper late." Chelsea the maid said as she bowed and presented a newspaper to Lucien.

"Come now, you should know me well enough to know that I do not care about the petty things. Prepare the shower for me now." Lucien said as he accepted the newspaper.

Chelsea went into the Lucien looked at the newspaper and smirked at the headline.

_Leviathan duels with heir of Vassago Clan and is defeated, _the headline states in Times New Roman.

'Damn I'm good.' Lucien thought. The duel with Leviathan wasn't really a duel. It was a one-sided thrashing in Lucien's favor. He then flipped through the rest of the newspaper and then placed it on his bed when he was done.

'Hmph, I can't believe she actually thought she could challenge me.' Lucien thought.

"I challenge you to a duel. So-tan will never marry you if I win!" Lucien said as he imitated Serafall's voice.

_Flashback _

Underworld: Satans' Palace in the capital of Lilith

"_Ha…Ha….Ha…." Serafall takes deep breaths after Lucien absolutely shuts down everything she had thrown his way. She had one of her legs broken in the duel as a result of Lucien's gravity distortion._

"_What's the matter? Shouldn't a Satan be able to put up a better fight than that? So-tan will be mine if you don't get serious." Lucien said as he looked at his fingernails._

"_Shut up! Now I am mad!" Serafall said as she released a tremendous amount of her aura. Tremendous by normal devil standards, but nothing compared to what Lucien is capable of._

"_Oh, now you are getting serious are you? What are you going to do, your Celsius Cross Trigger? That pathetic move will have no effect on me." Lucien said as he pointed and laughed at the Satan._

"_Die!" Serafall said as the entire area turned into solid ice._

"_Like I said, it has no effect on me" Lucien said as he was floating in mid air. Lucien reversed the gravity around him, and he floated away from the earth. He then distorted the gravity to make him levitate in mid-air._

"_Now, I feel it is time to end this farce. Gravity choke!" Lucien said as he held out his hand and started to close his hand like he was choking someone. The gravity on both sides of Serafall's neck began to go inward and it exerted a tremendous amount of her neck. This constricted the blood flow and caused Serafall Leviathan to choke. Lucien also reversed the force of gravity on her, so she was in mid-air and choking. Lucien let go of the choke after Serafall became unconscious, and let the Satan in fall to the ground 9 feet below her._

"_So I'm the winner right?" Lucien said as he looked towards the 3 remaining Satans. They were shocked to say the least. They knew Lucien was Ultimate-class Devil material already, and they knew of his immense power, but they didn't expect him to trash Serafall in such a dominant fashion._

"_Yes, Lucien, you are the winner." Sirzechs said after recovering from his shock._

"_Well, I'm sorry it had to come to this Serafall, but I hope you will forgive your brother in law" Lucien said to the unconscious Satan as he summoned a portal to take him back to the Vassago territory._

"_Just how powerful is he?" Falbium asked the 2 other Satans._

"_I don't know. He might even surpass us as Super Devils!" Sirzechs said._

"_Yep, that is expected of my cousin." Ajuka said with a wide grin on his face._

Present

'Ah, that was funny' Lucien thought as Chelsea came out of the bathroom.

"Your shower is ready master" Chelsea said.

"Ah, thanks. Please have my clothes ready for me when I come out."

"Of course, Lucien-sama" Chelsea said bowing.

Lucien went into the bathroom to stare into the mirror above the sink. He looked at himself for a good 30 seconds before he started to strip down to nothing.

'Damn I look hot' Lucien thought as he proceed to wash himself. He gave himself a nice scrub down and finished within 5 minutes. He then toweled off, and noticed a white undershirt and a pair of boxers folded neatly on the countertop of one of the dual sinks.

He put those on and went out of the bathroom to an awaiting Chelsea. Chelsea had made his bed while he was in the showering and had picked out an outfit for the day. It was a black dress shirt, with a white waistcoat and matching ascot, white dress pants, black silk dress socks and black alligator dress shoes.

"Shall I help you get dressed?" Chelsea asked, barely managing to suppress a blush on her face.

"It is the same answer every day, yes." Lucien said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Chelsea easily worked Lucien into the outfit. After he thanked her, and getting another blush in response, the two walked towards the dining room where Lucien's family was. Chelsea was walking in front of Lucien, her hands at her front.

"Hey Chelsea, did you see hear about that poll the Underworld took?" Lucien said as he tried to make small talk.

"No Lucien-sama, what was the poll about?" Chelsea asked.

"They were compiling a list of the most eligible young bachelors of the Underworld. Guess who got 1st place again? That is right, this guy!" Lucien said as he pointed to himself.

"Obviously, Lucien-sama is the best looking devil out of all of them!" Chelsea said with a blush.

"Well, you are right, it is quite obvious. Anyone who sees me cannot resist my absolute beauty and elegance." Lucien said as he stopped to make an exaggerated pose.

"Sadly, that will not last long. My fiancé is coming here with her peerage today." Lucien said as he got back to walking.

"What?" Chelsea shouted.

"No,no,no! This is not how it is supposed to end. The princes is supposed to marry the commoner servant, and then they are supposed to live happily ever after.' Chelsea thought as the two reached the dining room.

"Chelsea?" Lucien said as Chelsea started to open the door to the room for him.

"Yes, Lucien-sama?"

"That only happens in fairy tales and romance novels. But you will eventually find someone that will love you for who you are" Lucien said with a smirk, as he read Chelsea's mind.

He walked into the dining room, leaving the blushing Chelsea behind him.

"Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama" Lucien said as he bowed towards his father and then his mother.

"Good morning, my son" Lord Vassago said to his son as he stood up from his seat.

"Good morning, Lucien" his mother said.

Lord Vassago looked at his son with pride. The Vassago clan was lost much of its prestige under Lucien's grandfather, but Lucien might take the Vassago to new heights. Lord Vassago had big plans for his son, so that is why he arranged the marriage between Lucien and Sona Sitri. The daily paper only added to his happiness. He had learned his son had defeated Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 Maous of the Underworld with ease. He wondered if his son had Super-devil like abilities and if he was the next Satan. All of this made Lord Vassago a very happy devil.

Lady Vassago shared the same joy as her husband did. She hoped he was going to be a Satan in the future. This would make her related to 2 Satans, as she was an Astaroth before her marriage, and therefore, related to Ajuka Beelzebub. She was also happy that her son was an intelligent and respectful person, and she feels that she did a good job as a mother to raise such a person.

"Uhh, Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama, can we eat?" Lucien said with a smirk as he read his parents' minds.

"Ahh, yes, sorry about that." Both said as they sat back down.

They mostly ate in silence until Lord Vassago started a conversation.

"So my son, what are your plans today? Are you going to meet the Sitri girl?"

"Yes, Otou-Sama. She is coming here later with her peerage. Did you finalize the marriage contract with her father?"

"No, Lord Sitri is more than willing to agree to the marriage, but his daughter doesn't want it" Lord Vassago said with a sigh.

"What is it for this time? I beat her in chess twice already, so what is stopping her from wanting to marry me?"

"You can ask her that yourself, my son. Women are complicated beings." Lord Vassago whispered into Lucien's ear.

"Ow!" Lord Vassago said as his wife pulled on his cheek.

"While your father is right, women just have more complex feelings. That doesn't mean we are complicated." Lady Vassago said as she tugged harder on her husband's cheek.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Lord Vassago said as he got free from his wife's iron grip.

"Okay then, Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama, I'll be training now." Lucien said with a bow before he left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

_Time skip. _

Human World: Kuoh Academy, Japan

"What?" Saji shouted.

"Like I said before, we are going to the Underworld to meet with Lucien Vassago to talk about our marriage arrangement." Sona calmly stated.

"Kaichou, what is so special about this guy? Why him and not me?" Saji forcefully asked.

"Because my father arranged a marriage between our families due to Lucien's power. He is only a few years older than me, and yet holds Super-devil like powers. He managed to defeat Onee-Sama without even trying."

The peerage looked at their leader with wide eyes. They knew Sona's sister was a Satan and a very powerful devil, and were in shock when they heard she was destroyed by Lucien Vassago without even breaking a sweat.

Saji was gritted his teeth due to jealousy and anger. He loved Sona and wanted to marry and be with Sona. He was upset that she didn't share his feelings, but now it is even worse with such a powerful devil getting married to Sona and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Kaichou, do you seriously want to get married to this guy? You barely know him." Momo, a bishop from her peerage asked.

"It is not my will that matters, but that of my parents. Also, he has completed the only thing I have asked. He managed to beat me in chess." Sona said solemnly.

"But Kaichou, what if he is like Riser? You saw what he was like." Saji cried out.

"I doubt he will be like Riser. He seems extremely intelligent and well-mannered when I met him." Sona said.

"Anyway, this isn't up for discussion. We are leaving for the Underworld in 2 hours. We need to visit Onee-Sama to see how she is doing. Then we will go to meet with Lucien."

_Time Skip_

Underworld: Sinaad Hosptial; Sitri territory

"So-tan" Serafall said weakly to her younger sister.

"Don't speak Onee-sama, how are you feeling?" Sona asked her sister, clearly worried about the state Serafall was in. Serafall had both of her legs broken, a broken arm, and 3 cracked ribs as a result of her duel with Lucien.

"I'm sorry So-tan, I couldn't save you from him." Serafall said.

"It is not your fault. I need to leave now Onee-sama" Sona Sitri as she beckoned for her peerage to come into the hospital room.

"So-tan, before you go, I need to tell you something"

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Just be happy" Serafall said with a smile.

"I will Onee-sama" Sona said with a bow as did her peerage. After the bow, the peerage transported in a giant magical circle, and soon were out of the hospital and right in front of Vassago Castle, deep within Vassago territory.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a guard patrolling asked them.

"I am Sona Sitri, and this is my peerage. We are here for a meeting with Lucien Vassago."

"My apologizes Ojou-sama, I will let you in" the guard said as he bowed.

The guard ushered them in and escorted them to the front door of the castle.

"Good day, Ojou-sama" the guard said as he left.

"Hello, you must be Lady Sitri and this must be your peerage. I am Kasara, maid of the Vassago clan. I shall escort you to Lucien-sama." the maid said with a bow.

The maid led the peerage to Lucien-sama's location, which was Lucien's private hangout room. Lucien Vassago was sleeping on the couch when the maid walked into the room.

"Lucien-sama, your guests have arrived. I shall take my leave now." Kasara said as she bowed to the sleeping Lucien and to Sona Sitri and her peerage.

"Lucien, I have arrived." Sona said, hoping to wake up the heir to the Vassago clan.

No response came from Lucien. So Sona tried again.

" Lucien, Lucien, wake up!" Sona said more forcefully.

Still no response. Saji, being as fed up as he is right now at having to meet his master's fiancé, was even more angry than he was before at the disrespect this devil was showing to his master.

"Hey, wake up! How dare you sleep in front of Kaichou and ignore her?" Saji screamed.

"Shut up you lowly pawn, you are irritating my lovely ears" Lucien said as he woke up.

"You bas…" Saji started but Sona cut him off.

"I apologize for my pawn's behavior" Sona said as she bowed.

"No problem, just make sure that filthy pawn doesn't step out of line again. You got it?" Lucien said with smirk.

Saji gritted his teeth, but said nothing along with the rest of the peerage.

"Would you like some tea to drink, ojou-sama?" one of the maids asked Sona.

"No thank you."

"So I hope you didn't see your sister, Sona. I truly am sorry for what I did." Lucien said as he drank a cup of tea.

"I did, but it isn't your fault. Onee-sama gets too protective of me sometimes, and she left her anger takeover."

"Stuff happens, I suppose. So what brings you here today?" Lucien said in a lazy drawl.

"I want to play you in chess again. I win, I don't have to marry you." Sona said seriously.

"Ah, this again. Fine, but Sona know this. The result will be the same no matter how many times you play me." Lucien said as he put down his tea. The arrogance obvious in his voice.

Both stood up and made their way to a chessboard by the window which had gold and silver pieces.

"Black or white?" Sona asked Lucien as they sat down on opposite sides of the chessboard.

"I think you mean gold or silver. Silver represents white and gold represents black in this instance. Anyway, I don't care, you have first pick because the result is going to be the same no matter what." Lucien said.

Lucien was dead right. He managed to obliterate all of Sona's pieces, get 2 more queens via promotion, and completed all this without losing a single piece to Sona.

"See, what did I say?" Lucien said to the dumbfounded Sona.

Sona, overcoming her shock, proceeded to get up, and received a slap on the ass from Lucien. That was the final straw for Saji. He didn't like the fact Sona was getting married, and Lucien's arrogance made him even madder. But the butt slap made Saji snap.

"How dare you do that to Kaichou!" Saji screamed at Lucien.

"What makes you think you can tell me what I can and can't do with my fiancé" Lucien screamed back.

"I don't care who you are, but you don't treat Kaichou like she deserves to be treated. You aren't worthy of someone like her!"

"Tch, and you think you are, you filthy pawn? I'll destroy you for your insolence. " Lucien said as tested out a new technique he has been perfecting. Lucien levitated Saji up and started to manipulate the gravity around Saji's neck, all with his left hand. He made the gravity on Saji's neck different while changing the gravity around him back to normal. In essence, he was hanging Saji with a noose. Saji was being strangled essentially.

"Lucien, stop this!"Sona pleaded.

"Ummm, how about no? This pawn has been an eyesore for me from the moment he walked into this room." Lucien said as a twisted smile formed on Lucien's face.

"Lucien, please!" Sona said as she got on her knees and bowed.

"For you to bow down to me for this measly pawn, fine." Lucien said as he released his grip. Saji started gasping for air when he fell back down to the ground, and members of Sona's peerage rushed to his aid.

"You monster!" Momo said.

"How could you do this to Saji?" Ruruko asked.

"He should have known his place" Lucien said casually.

"You bastard!" Saji once he got his breath back. Saji activated his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, and attached it to Lucien.

"You filthy pawn, you dare touch me?" Lucien said as manipulated the gravity to 1000 m/s2 in the direction of Saji. The line was became unattached due to the acceleration of the gravity in that direction. Saji was thrown to the wall with such force that he was knocked out.

"Now, you shitty pawn, time to die." Lucien said he started to kick the downed Saji. Blood started pouring out of his nose, and other members of the peerage tried to come to his aid.

"Sona, if you or your peerage interfere with me, I will kill you."

"Listen, let's settle this in a Rating Game. If I win, I don't have to marry you. If you win, I will submit to you, and I will let you do whatever you want to Saji." Sona said as she kneeled before him, with tears in her eyes.

"Heh, you really don't want to marry me do you? Fine, I'll give you 2 weeks to train your pathetic peerage."

"Thank you, Lucien" Sona said as she got up.

"However, this is a parting shot." Lucien said as he punched the unconscious Saji in the head as he was being carried by his fellow peerage members.

"Now, get that piece of trash out of my sight." Lucien said as he went to his couch.

Sona and her peerage teleported in a magic circle out of Vassago Castle and into Sinaad Hospital to get Saji medical attention. The countdown to the decisive Rating Game was fast approaching and they need everyone to be at their full strength in order to defeat Lucien and his peerage.

* * *

And thats a wrap for chapter 2.

Gravity choke for those of you having trouble picturing it, imagine Darth Vader doing his Force choke. It is basically the same as that.

Also this is my peerage for now- What is your opinion in it? If you have a character to suggest for a certain spot, I'm up for hearing about it.

King-Lucien Vassago  
Queen- Azula(Avatar)  
Bishop 1- Camula(yugioh)

Bishop 2-Fouquet(familiar of Zero)

Knight 1- Kurumu Kurono(Rosario Vampire)  
Knight 2-Cammy(Street fighter)  
Rooks- Sagat and Zangief(Street Fighter)  
Pawn 1- Hiraga Saito(Familiar of Zero) 5 pieces  
Pawn 2- Jill Valentine(Resident Evil) 1 Piece  
Pawn 3-Chun Li(Street Fighter) 2 pieces


	3. Before the Decisive Battle!

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

I don't own anything from Highschool DXD. All works are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Underworld: Vassago Training Ground; Vassago territory.

_13 days until the Rating game._

It is early in the morning in the Underworld. Most devils would probably still be sleeping at this time and Lucien Vassago would most likely be one of these devils, but today is a special day. It is the first day of training for the Rating Game against the Sitri Peerage. Lucien Vassago was dressed in a green tracksuit and waiting for the rest of his peerage to get dressed for the hard day of training that lies ahead. His Queen, the princess of the Fire Nation, Azula was dressed in a red tracksuit with a red headband with the Fire Nation insignia embedded on it. Everyone else in the peerage gradually strolled out of the mansion on the training grounds wearing what they normally wore. Everyone was still groggy from having to wake up this early, but Lucien wouldn't have any of their complaints.

"Alright as I'm sure you all know, we have a Rating Game against my fiancée and her peerage in 13 days. So I am going to train you even harder in the days to come." Lucien said through his blowhorn.

"Hai Vassago-Sama!" his peerage shouted in unison.

"That's the spirit! Alright, let's start with a morning hike up that mountain." Lucien said through the blowhorn as pointed to a nearby mountain that was over 2000 feet tall.

Everyone ran to the foot of the mountain, carrying packs that easily weighed hundreds of pounds with no problem.

"I'll distort the gravity to 10 times the normal just to give you a challenge" Lucien said as he distorted the gravity in Vassago Training Grounds.

His peerage didn't complain about this at all. Everyone was used to the training that Lucien made them go through, and having 10 times the force of gravity on them was nothing to them now. This training had made them remarkably strong and they had stamina that surpassed Olympic level athletes. The peerage ran up and down the mountain 100 times before they finished.

"Alright, next exercise. 2000 push ups, 1500 pull ups, 1000 squats, and 500 leg raises." Lucien bellowed through his blowhorn.

Everyone in the peerage completed these exercises with ease, and Lucien was the first to finish all of these exercises.

"Okay, now you split into your groups. Cammy, Kurumu, Sagat, Zangief, Saito, Chun Li, and Jill, go spar with each other. 5 minute rounds and then rotate to a different group." Lucien said as he turned to the members of his peerage he called group 1.

"Hai!" they shouted in unison as they bowed and then left their master's sight.

"Camula, work on your pyrokinesis and your bat control abilities. Your bats are a valuable asset for long range reconnaissance."

"Hai!" Camula said as she disappeared among a flock of bats.

"Azula and Fouquet, you will be working together today. Fouquet, build your golems as fast as you can. We need you to be able to create them without getting tired."

"Azula, work on your fire and lightning powers. Destroy Fouquet's golems as fast as she can make them." Lucien said turning to his queen.

"Hai!" they both shouted in unison.

'Ah this is going well. I might as well train my gravity powers.' Lucien thought as he started to make mini black holes around him.

Underworld: Sitri Field; Sitri territory

_11 days until the Rating Game_

"Buchou, why are we in the Underworld again?" Issei asked.

"Because Sona asked me to help train her in preparation for her Rating Game." Rias casually said.

"Huh, she has a Rating Game?"

"Yes she does, she challenged her fiancé to a Rating Game. If she wins, she won't have to marry him. If she loses, they get married immediately" Rias said as they continued walking.

"Who is her fiancé, Buchou?"

"Ara ara, you don't know Ise-kun? It is Lucien Vassago, heir to the Vassago Clan" Akeno stated.

"I see, what is so special about him, Akeno-san?"

"He is said to have Ultimate-class powers already, and he has defeated a Maou in a duel."

"Which Maou?" Issei said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Serafall Leviathan-Sama." Buchou stated.

"No way, so that is why they asked for our help" Issei said.

"Yes, Issei. Enough talking now, we have arrived." Rias stated as they came upon a small Victorian Style house in the middle of the field. Rias opened the door and went in, her peerage following closely behind. Tsubaki Shinra greeted her peerage at the front door.

"Hello, Kaichou is waiting for you" she said as she bowed and then lead them to the strategy room where Sona and the rest of her peerage were waiting.

"Hello, Rias." Sona stated as she looked over some folders. The folders were dossiers, each containing a photo and information of a member in Lucien's peerage.

"Saji! What happened?" Issei said as he rushed over to his friend and fellow Pawn. Saji had a black eye, and 2 of his teeth were missing.

"Lucien did this to me." Saji said with anger in his voice.

"Okay, as all of you know, our battle with Lucien is rapidly approaching. I have enlisted the help of Rias and her peerage to help us train for the battle ahead. They will be training with you in order to help you sharpen your skills. Be grateful that they are taking time out of their schedule to help us." Sona said, addressing all the people in the strategy room.

"Each of you will be training with the same piece from Rias's peerage. I have made sheets with what to do on them" Sona said, pointing to a table where there were papers stacked in nice piles and there were tags showing what it was. The tags were simple in that they only said the name of the piece and nothing more.

" All of you are dismissed." Sona finished.

"Hai, Kaichou!" the combined Gremory and Sitri peerages said as they went over to the table to pick up their workout sheets and left afterward.

"Rias, you help me create a plan to beat Lucien" Sona said, turning to her fellow King after everyone else had left the building.

"Ok, let's start by analyzing these dossiers." Rias said.

"Pawn 1, Chun Li. Former Interpol agent, competitor in the 2nd World Warrior tournament. Master in hand to hand combat and shooting." Sona said as the 2 Kings looked at a picture of Chun Li.

"Any Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"Not that I could find" Sona said.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem to be much of a threat then. Next person." Rias said.

"Pawn 2. Jill Valentine. Former member of the US army's Delta Force, and former member of Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Founding member of B.S.A.A. Presumed dead falling through window in Spencer Estate in Europe after trying to apprehend her former unit leader. Master in hand to hand combat and shooting. No Sacred Gear as far as I can tell."

"Next." Rias said.

"Hiraga Saito. Disappeared for 2 years and resurfaced recently. Is believed to have stolen a fighter jet from the Japanese self-defense force. Claims to have been in another world with a female named Louise. Claims to have fought a 70,000 man army there. No Sacred Gear, but he has a foreign power that allows him to wield many weapons." Sona said with a worried voice.

"Hmm, this might be problematic. He might be able hold off your peerage if what he claims is true." Rias said.

"I will try to factor him into my plans. Here is the next person."

"Rook 1 Sagat. Muay Thai champion. Nicknamed the god of Muay Thai. Competed in the first World Warrior Tournament. Believed to be one of the leading members of Shadaloo. No Sacred Gear"

"His fighting ability is legendary, and might pose problems."

"Here is the next one. Rook 2 Zangief. Professional wrestler. Participant in the 2nd World Warrior Tournament. Is said to be powerful but slow. No Sacred Gear" Sona stated calmly.

"His lack of speed should give you chances to take him down." Rias said as she gazed at the picture of Zangief.

"Knight 1. Kurumu Kurono. She is believed to be a succubus from Yokai Academy. Average succubus powers." Sona said casually as she looked picked up the next folder.

"Knight 2. Cammy White. Member of Shadaloo's assassination squad, and Delta Red. Master in hand-to-hand combat. No Sacred Gear."

"Next" Rias said with a yawn.

"Bishop 1. Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha, also known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. Claims to be from a different world. Has the ability to conjure up golems several stories high. No Sacred Gear."

"Her golems might be trouble. Do you have anything that could take it down?" Rias asked.

"We will try to lay traps to stun the golem and attack her when she is distracted."

"Bishop 2. Camula. Believed to be a vampire." Sona said.

Rias's eyes widened when she heard this.

"How did he get a vampire in his peerage? They are said to be very anti-social with other races, so to fight and subjugate one is said to be impossible." Rias shouted out.

"You have Gasper don't you?" Sona asked.

"Yes, but he is different. This Camula could be a full blooded vampire." Rias said with a look of concern on her face.

"Okay, anyway let's get on with look at the Queen." Sona said.

Rias nodded and they opened the folder together.

"Queen 1. Azula. Also known as the Fire princess. Is said to be royalty from a place called the Fire Nation. Is believed to have the ability to manipulate fire and lightning. Is said to be a master in hand-to-hand combat." Sona said.

"Hmm, she might have abilities like Akeno does." Rias stated as she looked at the picture of Azula.

"Finally, the last folder." Rias said.

"King. Lucien Vassago. Heir to the Vassago Clan. Master in gravity manipulation, illusion creation, and reading hearts and minds. Brillant strategist with Ultimate-class potential in the near future." Sona said.

"Well, we have gotten through all the folders. He has several pieces that concern me. His Pawn, Saito, might be troublesome if his abilities are proven true. The bishops might be able to create defensive barriers with their abilities, and his queen might be on or even stronger than Akeno." Rias said grimly.

"Yes, but I will find a way to prevail." Sona said looking out the window to see her peerage training with the Gremory peerage.

"I must." She said putting her hand on the window.

"You will" Rias said putting a hand on her fellow King's shoulder.

Underworld: Vassago Training Ground; Vassago territory.

_9 days until the Rating game._

"How you are holding up under 20 times the gravity?" Lucien asked Fouquet.

"It is nothing Lucien-sama." She said as she conjured up 5 more golems.

"That's the spirit." Lucien said as he slapped Fouquet on the ass.

Underworld: Sitri Field; Sitri territory

_7 days until the Rating Game_

"Okay you will be working with Akeno today. Sona believes that Lucien's Queen will have similar abilities to Akeno so she is going to mimic her. " Rias said to Sona's Queen Tsubaki Shinra with Akeno standing next to her, already in her shrine maiden outfit.

"Hai!" they both shouted in unison.

The sight of Lightning was seen throughout the day while the 2 Queens were training. Everyone else was their own training, with Rias or Sona coming around to see their progress. Issei and Saji were working with controlling their Sacred Gears, Koneko and Kiba were training with the rooks and knights respectively. The bishops were training with Asia to enhance their magical capabilities. Sona and Rias were reviewing the known information on Lucien and his peerage and trying to find a weakness.

"Don't worry Sona. We will find one." Rias said.

Underworld: Vassago Training Ground; Vassago territory.

_5 days until the Rating Game_

Everything was going good for Lucien and his peerage. Lucien changed the gravity to 50 times and was delighted to see that his peerage had little trouble adapting to change. Lucien was looking over information on the Sitri Peerage with his Queen to find out their weaknesses.

"Lucien-Sama, I have looked over the files on the peerage. The only 3 that pose a threat in my opinion is the King, Queen, and the male Pawn."

"Care to elaborate, Azula?" Lucien said as he placed his feet onto of the desk while having his hands behind his head.

"The King has control of water, the Queen has the ability to reflect damage as shown in her battle with the Gremory peerage, and the Pawn has 4 Sacred Gears."

"Sona doesn't pose a threat to me, I have already figured out a plan to counter the Queen's ability, and the Pawn's Sacred Gears shouldn't pose a problem to me." Lucien said lazily.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell the peerage this. I am going to see my cousin for a little bit. I am going to pick up some items I asked him to create. Tell the peerage that." Lucien said as he summoned a portal to take him to the capital where Ajuka was.

Underworld: Ajuka's work room; Satans' Palace, Lilith.

"Oh what can I do for you cousin?" Ajuka asked as his cousin materialized in the room.

"Hello to you too, cousin. I believe you have received the blueprints for the inventions. I am here to pick up the final product." Lucien said with a smile.

Ajuka stood up from his desk and went to a crate in the corner of his room.

"Here is everything you have asked for cousin. I am surprised at some of it though. It is so simple yet I didn't even think to make it."

"Thank you cousin. I owe you." Lucien said as he picked up the crate.

"No no, the pleasure's all mine. I love to create things." Ajuka said as he bowed to his cousin.

"Thank you. See you later." Lucien said bowing back as a portal took him back to the training ground.

A twisted smile soon appeared on Lucien's face as he materialized back in Vassago territory.

'Wait until Sona gets a load of this.' Lucien thought as he stared out the window.

Underworld: Sitri Field; Sitri territory

_3 days until the Rating Game_

The training has been going very well in the eyes of Sona Sitri. Saji, her Pawn that contains several Sacred Gears was extremely motivated and training very hard in the use of his Sacred Gears. Her Queen had being considerably better at using her Mirror Alice, and she now has an understand of what Lucien's Queen could do after sparring with Akeno. The rest of her pieces were all considerably stronger than when they started training. Best of all, Sona had formulated a plan with Rias about how to defeat Lucien and his peerage.

"Sona are you sure this will work?" Rias asked her fellow King as she looked down at the plan sheet Sona had created.

"Yes, I am very confident this will work." Sona said as she looked over her plans.

Underworld: Vassago Training Ground; Vassago territory.

_1 day until the Rating Game_

Lucien was beyond happy today. The new materials Ajuka had created for him were working like a charm. His peerage was even stronger than they were now that they had these new weapons available to them for the Rating Game. His peerage had training to the fullest and morale was high among the peerage. Lucien sat back in his reclining chair and thought about the future.

'Tomorrow, you will be mine, Sona.' Lucien thought a smile formed on his face.

_Day of the Rating Game_

Both of the Kings were giving last minute pep talks to their peerage. Both peerages were supremely confident in their victory later that day. Rias Gremory and her peerage were giving their final thoughts and words to the Sitri peerage. Everyone was wearing their Kuoh Academy uniform for today as the battle was going to take place at Sona's insistence. Lucien agreed as he said he already knows he is going to win.

Everyone in the Lucien was wearing a special outfit for today's battle. Lucien was wearing a perfect replica of Napoleon Bonaparte's uniform except with a holster on his right side and a sword sling going across his body. Azula was wearing her Fire Nation attire. Fouquet was wearing a black form fitting robe with a red cape. Camula was in her usual dress but in the color black at Lucien's insistence. Kurumu was wearing a black vest instead of her yellow vest and a matching black skirt. Sagat was wearing his trademark Muay Thai pants and wrist wraps, but both were in black. Zangief was wearing black wrestling trunks and a gold belt, much to Lucien's annoyance after he asked him to remove it. Hiraga Saito was wearing a black tracksuit with white trimmings on them he painted his sword black, much to Delfinger's dismay. Jill Valentine was wearing a black catsuit, and sporting a black hair color after Lucien made her change her color. Chun-Li was sporting her trademark qipao, but in black with gold trimmings. Everyone was listening attentively to their master's speech

"Well, that is about all I have to say." Lucien said as he finished his speech.

A loud cheer came from his peerage, pumped up by his speech and fired up for the Rating Game. The same cheer could be heard from the Sitri territory as Sona's peerage had listened to an emotional speech by their master.

"Well time to get in." both kings said as they simultaneously summoned portals to teleport their peerage to Kuoh Academy.

Lucien and his peerage landed in the Occult Research Club room while Sona and her peerage landed in the Student Council room.

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. I will be the arbiter from the Rating Game between the Sitri clan and the Vassago clan" Grayfia said over the school announcement system.

"This match will be televised for the entire Underworld to view." Grayfia added.

"Great, I have the ability to dazzle more people with my genius" Lucien said as he heard this.

"The Sitri base is the Student Council room while the Occult Research Club house is the base for the Vassago clan. For the Pawns to promote, please go to the enemy base." Grayfia stated.

"The Rating Game will commence in 1 minute." She finished.

"Well, I know we are going to win. So let's just do it!" Lucien said as he looked at his peerage.

"Hai!" they shouted in unison.

"Remember all your training, and believe in my plans. If we do everything right, we will win!" Sona said.

The entire peerage nodded in acknowledgement and then looked at the clock. Both peerages looked for the clock to strike 12. The bell rung at 12, commencing the Rating Game between the Sitri and Vassago peerages.

* * *

The battle will be next chapter. Also to keep this in canon, this will take place before Volume 9, so Sona will not have Loup or Bennia in her peerage, and Saji doesn't have access to Vritra Promotion. Also for Jill, Raccoon City infection and any other instances of bio-organic weapons being used will not occur, but the events afterward still occur.


	4. Battle! Vassago vs Sitri!

I don't own anything from Highschool DXD. All works are properties of their rightful owners.

"Dialogue."

[Grayfia talking]

* * *

"Well, look at all this land. Azula, darling?" Lucien said as he looked outside a window in the Occult Research clubroom.

"Yes, Lucien-sama?"

"Show them why I am called the Herald of Destruction" Lucien said as he smiled and moved away from the window.

"With pleasure." Azula said as she destroyed the window Lucien was standing in front of with a fireball and then she traveled out of the room with a jet of fire.

Azula opened up her bat wings as she overlooked Kuoh Academy from the sky. She then lit the entire forested area on fire and then watched it burn for a few moments before smiling and going back to her master.

"Beautiful, if I say so myself. Alright let's go outside for phase 2." Lucien said as his entire peerage exited the clubhouse.

_Meanwhile at the Student Council Room_

"He does what the tapes showed." Shinra said as she looked out to see the forest around the Occult Research room on fire.

" Yes but I am confident my plan will work." Sona said as she faced her peerage.

_In front of the Occult Research Club house_

"Ok, Camula, send out your bats out to the Sitri side. We need them for our reconnaissance."

"Of course." She said as her bats flew up into the sky.

"Now that Matilda is done with the tunnel, we need some to guard the clubhouse. Cammy, Sagat, Zangief, guard the house." Lucien said as he made holograms of everyone in his peerage.

Everyone was shocked at this sight. They had never seen their master do this before. Cammy was so stunned that she touched her "clone" to see if she was real.

"It isn't real Cammy, they are just dummy images that can move." Lucien stated to his Knight.

"Sona believes we will wait until the fire is out and that we will engage them in the open. This gives an illusion to our full peerage. This will give us a chance to attack them on both flanks when they only expect a head on attack." Azula added.

"Very good, Azula. Alright, now go into the tunnel Matilda created." Lucien said as he gestured for his remaining peerage to follow him into the tunnel.

"Hai!"

The peerage walked into the tunnel that Matilda had created. The tunnel is 20 feet underground and burrows under all of Kuoh Academy and ends under the pool area. The tunnel gradually goes up and is only 2 feet under the surface in the pool plan Lucien created is to burrow under the Academy to avoid a direct confrontation with Sona's Peerage and promote 3 of Lucien's Pawns to Queens to give them a sizable advantage. The peerage is walking in a single file line with Lucien leading the way. The peerage followed their leader wholeheartedly and believed that his plan will work.

"Camula, what is the status of those bats?" Lucien said at the front of the line.

"They are on top of the Council room and listening to their plans."

"I see. What are they saying?"

" They are talking about setting up ambush points at the gym and main school building."

"Perfect. She thinks she is so smart. Camula, you are to recall your bats. We need them to be overhead surveillance to track their peerage's movements." Lucien said with a smirk as he led his peerage in the tunnel.

_Meanwhile at the Student Council Room_

"They left?" Sona asked her Queen.

"Yes." Tsubaki stated as she looked out the window.

"Good, now we can discuss our true plans."

"Of course, the tapes showed us that he tends to send his bats out for reconnaissance. This would be a great chance to feed him false information." Tsubaki stated.

"Okay, let's go over the plan on last time." Sona said to her peerage.

"Hai!" they shouted in unison.

"From the tapes we have reviewed, it appears Lucien's plan of attack is to taunt the opponent to attack him once he destroyed any obstruction blocking his path. If that doesn't work, he will try to outflank the opponent with a pincer movement. We will not allow this. We will reinforce the school house and set it up as a staging ground. We will create decoys to gradually wear down their strength while then attacking from all sides after coming out from the assembly hall and pool area, and then finish them off. " Sona said to her peerage.

"Any questions?" Tsubaki said to the peerage.

There were no questions and then Sona proceeded to give each member of her peerage their location and their role. They all nodded in agreement as they had faith in their leader that her plan would give them the victory. The peerage then went to their assigned location, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Vassago peerage.

_VIP viewing room, Gremory Castle; Underworld_

Deep within Gremory Castle, there was a lounge full of VIPs from each of the great powers. Sirzechs was free from his wife and her fan, and enjoying the match with his son, Millicas. Serafall was fully healed up and in her magical girl costume, fully supporting her sister in her struggle against Lucien. Ajuka, in one of the rare times he is out of his room, was reclining in his chair and watching the match with anticipation as he wanted to see his creations in action. The fourth Satan, Falbium Asmodeus was taking up an entire couch by sleeping, much to the annoyance of the beings in the room.

Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angels was there to see the power of Lucien Vassago and to see if he was going to be a threat in the future. Baraqiel, another Fallen Angel and comrade of Azazel, was there to bond with his daughter Akeno. Michael and Gabriel, two of the Seraph of Heaven, were there to see Lucien in action. They had heard reports that he had defeated Serafall Leviathan in a duel, and there were going to see if he was going to be a threat towards peace in the future. They were looking out for weaknesses that he might possess in case he wound up being an enemy in the near future. The Gremory Peerage was watching and supporting their friend and rivals in their battle with the Vassago. Rias is hoping that her friend, Sona will prevail against Lucien, who Rias thinks is a worse version of Riser. Akeno is bonding with her father, and waiting for Lucien's Queen to appear. She had heard rumors about her and her strength, and is waiting to see her strength for herself. Issei is thinking ecchi thoughts as usual, but also thinking of his friend and rival Saji. Issei is thinking of the training the two went through in preparation for this game.

"Hey Buchou, why didn't that Vassago guy attack yet?" Issei asked

"Lucien Vassago is a very patient minded Devil. He waits until the area is clear and then overpowers other peerages in a battle of strength out in the open." Rias explained.

"He is waiting until the forest to burn down completely and then he will strike." Akeno added.

Ajuka Beelzebub is sitting next to Sirzechs Lucifer, who has Serafall Leviathan on his right.

"Hey Sirzechs, what do you think of the match so far?" Ajuka asks his fellow Satan.

"It is a fine match, great use of destruction and terrain to achieve a tactical advantage." Sirzechs replied to his fellow Satan.

"Yes, my cousin sure does know how to fight. I can't wait to see my cousin win." Ajuka said happily.

That last comment didn't sit well with a certain mahou shoujo Satan, who got up and stood in front of her fellow Satan.

"What do you mean, Juka-chan?" Serafall said with an angry face.

"I mean my cousin will obvious win."

This made the mahou shoujo even angrier at her fellow Satan, who she hit with her magical wand.

"Ow, Serafall, what was that for?" Ajuka said as he rubbed his head.

"So-tan will definitely win! You will not say things to jinx it!" Serafall said as she returned to her seat.

The 2 Satans unleashed a bit of killing intent towards each other, and the unfortunate victim caught in the middle is Sirzechs, who had a look of despair on his face.

"Can we just please watch the duel?" Sirzechs said in annoyance at his fellow Satans.

The two complied but the hostility remained in the air, with Sirzechs remaining in the crossfire. Everyone else pitied Sirzechs for being in the path of two juggernauts, but then turned their attention back to the screen.

_Meanwhile in the tunnel_

"Alright we are underneath the pool area. Camula, I must say your idea to leave 2 bats in the Student Council room was genius." Lucien said to his Bishop.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama." Camula said while surpressing a blush.

"Okay, according to Camula's bats, there should only be 2 of her peerage here. There should be a Pawn and a Rook here. We need to incapacitate them, not take them out of the game completely. If they are taken out, we will be found out. Everyone understand?" Lucien said as he addressed his peerage.

"Understood." His peerage said in a quiet voice as they are only 2 feet away from the surface.

"Okay so this is what I will do. I will distort the gravity around both of them and you two will knock them out from behind." Lucien said as he pointed to Jill and Chun-Li.

"Okay, let's do this. Matilda if you please." Lucien said as he gestured for his Bishop to make a hole above them.

Matilda did as she was told and made a hole on the pool deck. Lucien was the first people to jump out and he caught Ruruko Nimura, the Pawn, and Tsubara Yura, the Rook, completely off guard. Lucien distorted the gravity around them and forced the gravity to go towards each other, causing them to slam into each other at a tremendous speed. This stunned them, and when they were shaking the cobwebs off, they were attacked by Chun-Li and Jill. The Pawn was knocked out by Jill, while the Rook was knocked out by Chun-Li.

"Alright, make sure the area is clear. Chun-Li and Jill, you two, go find something to tie them up with." Lucien said to his peerage.

The peerage went into the locker rooms to make sure the coast was clear. The locker rooms were and they soon returned to their master. Chun-Li and Jill found some nets to tie up the Rook and Pawn with and they bound and gagged them.

"Azula, guard these two." Lucien said as he stood by a window in the pool room.

"Cammy, can you hear me?" Lucien asked his Knight back in the Occult Research Club room via telepathy.

"Yes, Lucien-sama. I can hear you." Cammy stated back.

"Time to release the clones. Have them march to gymnasium." Lucien said.

"Understood." Cammy said as she broke off telepathetic communications.

"Did you all hear that?" Lucien said to his peerage.

They all nodded as they have telepathic abilities.

"Good, it seems I have trained all of you well. Anyway, this is going to be the plan. Saito, Jill, and Chun-Li will go to the corner of the main building, and wait for the signal. Matilda, Kurumu, Camula and I will neutralize the defenders of the assembly hall. This is the signal you are to wait for. Once you hear that the defenders are finished, jump up the highest floor and fight your way out of the Student Council room after you promoted yourselves. Azula, when you hear the signal, take those 2 out of the game." Lucien said as he pointed to the 2 bound Sitri Peerage members.

"Hai!" they all said as all of them except Azula left the pool area.

The peerage split up and went were they were supposed to go. The Pawns went to the main building and hid in the shadows, while Lucien and his group walked along the wall of the Assembly Hall.

"Okay, according to Camula's bats, there should be a Knight and a Bishop in here. Matilda if you please. " Lucien said to his group as he pointed to a spot on the wall.

Matilda made a hole in the wall and the group received a fire blast from the Bishop, Momo Hanakai. The Bishop was standing behind the podium while Knight the next to her. The group took cover behind seats at the other end of the assembly to avoid the fire blasts from the Bishop. The Knight started to advance on the group as they discussed their plan of attack.

"Camula, use the new weapon. Kurumu and I will take care of the Knight. Matilda go outside and get out of harm's way."

"Hai!" they all shouted in unison as they started to do what Lucien commanded them to do.

Camula took out a sphere from her pouch and threw them at the podium where the Bishop was behind. The sphere was a grenade that temporarily create a black hole. The sphere exploded right above the podium and the Bishop was sucked in.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Bishop is defeated!]

The arbiter, Grayfia Gremory's voice echoed throughout the battlefield. When she heard this, Lucien's Queen, Azula, shot lightning at the bound Sitri members and took them out of the game.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Pawn and Rook are defeated!]

Lucien and Kurumu were dealing with Tomoe Meguri, a Knight from the Sitri Peerage. The Knight charged at him with a Katana which he effortlessly dodged. Lucien toyed with the Knight by standing still and then moving when the Knight was about to attack him.

"What's the matter? You realize your Reversal Magic won't do anything to me? Hmm?" Lucien taunted as he moved.

He did this 4 times before throwing a backhand that hit the Knight square in the face, and threw her against the wall. Kurumu advanced on the stunned Knight, and impaled her with her sharp nails.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Knight is defeated!]

While this was going on, the 3 Pawns of the Vassago Peerage jumped up to the top floor and smashed the Student Council room's window. The three Pawns found the place deserted and all 3 were promoted to Queens.

[3 of Lucien Vassago-Sama's Pawns are promoted to Queens.]

"Cammy, do you read me?" Lucien asked telepathically.

"Yes, Lucien-Sama. All three of us are Queens now."

"Yes, I know that. Meet me on the roof." Lucien said telepathically, rolling his eyes at what his Queen just said to him.

"Understood." She said telepathically as she broke off communications.

The three made their way out of the Student Council Room and were met with Reya Kusaka, Sona's other Bishop. She tried to stop the 3 Vassago members, but she was quickly cut down by Saito's blade, Delfinger.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Bishop is defeated!]

The 3 made their way to the stairwell and proceeded to go the roof. They opened the door and were greeted by the sight of Sona Sitri and her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Kurumu, Matilda, Camula, and Lucien all jumped up to the roof moments after the 3 new Queens came to the roof. The group walked towards Sona and her Queen who were on the other end of the roof.

"Well hello there Sona. A nice display of my genius wouldn't you say." Lucien said with a smirk as he gestured to his peerage.

"The Game isn't over yet, Lucien." Sona said as she created 5 water dragons who rushed at Lucien.

"Ah you wish to go on? Fine, so be it." Lucien said as he created a black hole in front of the dragons. The black hole absorbed the dragons and soon disappeared.

"You three, deal with the Queen. I got Sona." Lucien said as he motioned to his 3 promoted Pawns.

All 3 Pawns advanced cautiously on Tsubaki, who was wielding a naginata. The first new Queen to attack was Saito, who was repelled due to the length of the naginata. The other 2 Queens met similar fates as they couldn't close the distance because of the length of the weapon. Saito then rushed recklessly on the Sitri Queen who summoned her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. Saito hit a mirror, which promptly shattered into a million pieces. A wave was released from the broken mirror and soon tried to attack Saito, but was absorbed by Lucien's black hole.

"Nope, sorry. I need my Queen, thank you very much." Lucien said as he materialized a black hole in front of Saito, which absorbed the attack.

Sona, seeing that Lucien was distracted, made several water lions that tried to attack him. The lions were destroyed by Lucien's Queen, who flew with her wings to the roof and used lightning to destroy the lions.

"No one harms Lucien-Sama, except me!" Azula proclaimed. Azula then shot a lightning bolt towards Tsubaki, who was still in the cool down period from her Mirror Alice use. The lightning scored a direct hit, and knocked the Queen off the roof.

[Sona Sitri-Sama's Queen is defeated!]

"Well, Sona, seeing as how you are the only one left, why don't you surrender and we can end this now." Lucien said with a smile.

"There's still me, asshole!" Saji said as he emerged from the door to the roof. Saji used his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line to Lucien while his back was turned. Saji then used his second Sacred Gear, Blaze Black Flare and set his line on fire with Lucien stuck to it.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucien screamed in agony.

"Lucien-Sama!" his peerage screamed in unison. The 2 closest members to Saji, Kurumu, and Matilda each attacked Saji to stop him from hurting their master. Kurumu slashed at him with her nails and Matilda conjured Earth spears and threw them at Saji. Azula on the other hand, used lightning and shot it at Saji. The lightning did the job and Saji's line was disconnected from Lucien.

"You. You shitty low class devil. You think you can do that to me?" Lucien said as he walked over to the barely conscious Saji, his face full of rage at being burned.

"Watch Sona. I don't want her to interfere with the fun I am going to have with this Pawn." Lucien said to his peerage as a sadistic smile formed on his face.

"Now, look at me when I am talking to you, low-class devil." Lucien said as he tilted Saji's head up.

Saji spit in Lucien's face which further enraged the Vassago heir.

"Well, I was going to simply kill you, now I am going to kill you in the most painful way there is." Lucien said with his face mere inches away from Saji's.

"Lucien, there is no killing in a Rating Game." Sona said as she was watched by members of the Vassago peerage.

"No, there is no intentional killing, but if his death was an accident." Lucien said smiling, as he looked at Saji.

Lucien levitated Saji up by distorting the gravity around him. Then he distorted the direction of gravity on several body parts at the same time. This twisted Saji's body in grotesque angles, and Saji was in major pain. Lucien twisted Saji's body in ways a body shouldn't be able to move. Saji's legs and arms were rotated over their normal range, and on the verge of breaking. Lucien twisted the gravity on Saji's neck to rotate his head in left, and gradually made it go to the edge of the breaking point. Lucien was trying to break Saji's neck by snapping it.

"Lucien, stop, you win." Sona said as she tackled the Vassago heir.

"It's my loss. I resign." She said with tears in her eyes.

[Sona Sitri resigns. The winner is Lucien Vassago]

"Good, I knew you would see it my way." Lucien said as he embraced Sona.

"I can't let your Pawn off that easily though. Azula, if you please." Lucien said to his Queen.

"With pleasure." Azula said as she shot lightning at the Pawn. This rendered Saji unconscious and the last thing he saw and heard was Lucien Vassago.

"You will never get this." Lucien said to Saji with a smirk as he fondled Sona's breasts.

* * *

There goes another chapter.

If you are having trouble with visualization of the distortion of Saji's body at the end, go search up Yakone vs Avatar Aang. This clip from Avatar:Legend of Korra is basically what Lucien is doing to Saji.


	5. Aftermath of the Rating Game part 1

_Here is the next chapter enjoy._

_"Speech"_

_'Thought'_

_I don't own anything from Highschool DXD_

* * *

_VIP viewing room, Gremory Castle; Underworld_

The entire viewing room sat in stunned silence. They couldn't believe what they have just witnessed. They just saw Sona Sitri, a brilliant tactician and capable leader, get utterly dominated by Lucien Vassago, who didn't lose a single piece in the process. Lucien also managed to get 3 more Queens by promoting 3 of his Pawns which shocked all the devils in the room as this feat has only been accomplished once before in the entire history of the Rating Game. The Fallen Angels and Angel leaders, Azazel and Michael, were greatly disturbed by the power that Lucien possesses and were thinking of ways to counter that power, just for good measure.

"Michael-sama, what did we just see?" Gabriel turned and asked her fellow Seraph.

"A being that will disturb the balance of power." Michael said cautiously to his fellow Seraph.

The 2 looked at each other and nodded. They had to leave in order to tell the rest of Heaven about this.

"We must be leaving now. Thank you all for letting us watch this Rating Game with you." Michael said as he and Gabriel bowed to the others in the room.

"No no, thank you Michael for taking the time to go watch this with us. My servants will help see you out." Sirzechs said with a smile as he shook hands with Heaven's leader. Two servants came into the room and escorted the Angels out of the Castle, who then flew back to Heaven to report what they saw.

"Well, can't say I told you so Serafall, but I told you so." Ajuka said to his fellow Satan, who unleashed a tremendous amount of killing intent towards her fellow Satan in response.

"Uh forget what Ajuka said." Sirzechs said frantically as he didn't want the 2 Satans to fight in his Castle. This would surely lead to a lot of destruction in the general area, and therefore means more paperwork for Sirzechs to do.

Rias and the rest of her peerage were more stunned that anyone else in the room. They knew of Sona's intelligence firsthand because they battled her and her peerage in a Rating Game awhile back, and to see her just utterly crushed made them truly surprised. Rias was utterly stunned to see her fellow King beaten by the asshole Lucien, who had made advances to her in the past. Akeno focused on Lucien's Queen, Azula, and saw a formidable adversary in her. Issei watched in horror as Lucien tortured Saji and started to think about ways to avenge his friend.

The 3 Satans all had different reactions to seeing Lucien's utter destruction of Sona's Peerage in the Rating Game. Ajuka was happy for his cousin's victory, and also for the fact that he got to see the weapons he made be tested in action and met his standards. Sirzechs was once again stunned at Lucien's display of power. Sirzechs knew Lucien was a powerful devil from his duel with Serafall, but he was completely taken aback by Lucien's tactics and strategy.

'Hmm, powerful and a great strategist. Maybe I can get him to take Falbium's job' Sirzechs thought.

Serafall on the other hand was very sad at Sona's defeat. Serafall loves her sister and hates to see her in tears. Serafall is also sad because her sister will be taken from her, and she is thinking about what she can do as a result of this.

_Underworld: somewhere in the capital of Lilith._

"My my, that was an interesting Game, wasn't it?" a handsome young man said.

"Yes." A young girl replied.

"Hmm, let's see how he fits into the plan."

"He will be useful to me."

"I'm sure he will. I am going to Kyoto right now. Goodbye for now…. Ophis" The young man said before leaving.

_Underworld: Vassago Castle; Vassago Territory_

"Good job my son." Lord Vassago said as he embraced his son in a crushing hug.

"Thanks Otou-Sama, please let me go." Lucien said as he tried to get out of the hug, but to no avail.

"Oh, I'm sorry my son. I am just so overjoyed!" Lord Vassago said, as he held back the tears he so desperately wanted to release.

"Anyway, the Rating Game was nothing." Lucien said as he brushed off his shoulders.

"Did you hear that? Our son did that with no problems." Lord Vassago said to his wife.

" Yes, I did. Our son is the best thing we have ever had." Lady Vassago said in a happy voice to her husband.

'Ah, parents. You don't have to tell me I am awesome. I already knew that.' Lucien thought.

"Anyway, I am going to be in my room." Lucien said as he bowed to his parents before he started to walk to his room with his maid, Chelsea.

'Only two weeks until the engagement party. Sona, you are mine now.'

_Underworld: Sinaad Hospital; Sitri territory_

Inside of the ICU section of the hospital lays Saji. He was critically wounded and rushed immediately to Sinaad Hospital after the Rating Game. He was rushed with several internal burns, a low high heart rate, and blast force trauma due to the lightning blast he suffered from Azula.

"We need to stabilize him, now!" a doctor shouted to his nurses.

"Monitor his heart rate. We can't have him flat line like he did before!"

"Sterilize the tools, we must work quickly!" a nurse said.

The entire Sitri peerage teleported immediately to Sinaad Hospital to see their fellow member. Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura were especially worried because they were romantically attached to Saji.

"You kids can't be here!" A nurse said to the peerage.

"He is with us. We are all members of Sona Sitri's Peerage." Tsubaki Shinra said to the nurse.

"I apologize. But we can't have any other people in the operating room. You will have to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said as she bowed.

"That will be alright." Sona said

The peerage waited in the waiting room for hours, desperately waiting for news about there injured comrade. A few hours after Saji came in, the doctor came out of the waiting room.

"How is he doctor?" Tsubaki asked.

"He is still in critical condition. We managed to stop him from dying due to shock, but he is far from good at this moment. We will need to keep him here under observation and monitor him for 5 days at least." The doctor said as he removed his gloves.

"Thank you." Sona said as she and the peerage bowed to the doctor before they teleported to Sitri Castle.

Time Skip

It has been 5 days after the Rating Game and everyone is still in shock over the result of the Rating Game. Rias Gremory is talking with her peerage in the Occult Research Club house after they finished school.

"Buchou, what happened to Saji?" Issei asked.

"He is still being treated at Sinaad Hospital in the Underworld, so he is considered absent from school." Rias said in a calm voice.

A magical circle symbol appeared in the middle of the club room, catching everyone off guard. The symbol was a dark unicursal hexagram and the symbol created a dark black fog that was impossible to see through. When the fog cleared, there was one person in the circle.

"Lucien." Rias said as she stared at the heir of the Vassago Clan who was wearing a black blazer, a white shirt, and jeans.

"What's up, Rias?" Lucien said with a lazy drawl.

This caught everyone off guard as saying her name without honorifics is highly offensive. This enraged Issei to the point of him having an outburst.

"How dare you talk to Buchou that way!" Issei screamed at the Vassago heir.

"Are all Pawns like this these days? First I had to deal with that sorry excuse of a Pawn that Sona had, and now I have a filthy Dragon Pawn yelling at me. Can't my ears get any relief?"

"How dare you talk about Saji that way! He is still critically injured because of you!" Issei shouted.

"He simply didn't know his place in the world. He should have known talking to a High-Class Devil like yours truly while he was a lowly Pawn without manners results in severe consequences. He deserved what was coming to him." Lucien said as he looked at his fingernails.

"You bastard!" Issei said as he deployed his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, and aimed it at Lucien's head.

"Rias, can you call off your Pawn before I have to end him?" Lucien said calmly.

Rias looked at the entire situation with a fearful expression on her face. She knew of Lucien's immense demonic powers, and she knew Issei wouldn't stand a chance against Lucien, Boosted Gear, or not.

"Issei, deactivate your Boosted Gear. This is an order from your master." Rias said, the fear evident in her voice.

"But Buchou..."

"No buts. This is an order!" Rias said with an unsteady voice.

Issei deactivated his Boosted Gear reluctantly and went to sit on the couch next to Koneko.

"Well, Rias how are you going to apologize for failing to control your Pawn and for him threatening me?" Lucien said as he glared at Issei.

"I'm sorry" Rias said as she bowed.

"That won't do. He threatened yours truly. I will not take this lying down." Lucien said in a threatening manner.

"Please accept my apology for my Pawn's reckless and stupid actions." Rias said as she and Akeno kneeled before Lucien.

"Ah that is better. I'll forget this little incident. You two may rise." Lucien said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Issei who gritted his teeth at the sight of this.

"Well, why did you come here today?" Rias asked once she stood up.

"I wanted to give you this in person." Lucien said as he produced an invitation from his coat pocket. The invitation was ornately decorated and extremely flamboyant which irritated Rias.

"This is an invitation for my engagement party in 10 days."

"Thank you." Akeno said as she took the invitation from Lucien.

"Well, I'm out of here. Please try and look presentable." Lucien said as he looked condescendingly at Issei.

"Ciao." Lucien said as he created a magical circle that took him out of the room.

_Underworld: Sinaad Hospital; Sitri territory_

"Hello, it is I. Levia-tan ." Serafall said, making a piece sign, as she went into Saji's hospital room. Saji was connected to a monitor that measures his heart rate. It has been 5 days since the Rating Game and Saji is still in the hospital for evaluation.

"Hello, Serafall-Sama. What can I do for you today?" Saji said as he sat straight up in his bed.

"No no, Saji-Kun It is what I can do for you ." Serafall said as she produced a small pouch. Inside the pouch there was a small vial of Phenex Tears.

"Are these Phenex Tears Serafall-Sama?" Saji asked as he took the bottle.

"Yes, Saji-kun I got this to help you heal up better ." Serafall said with a smile.

"How did you get this?" Saji asked in an astonished voice.

"It wasn't easy I had to ask the Phenex family for them, and they complied after I did them a favor. " Serafall said in a happy voice.

"Thank you, Serafall-Sama." Saji said.

"I'll be on my way, goodbye Saji-kun " Serafall said as she left the hospital room.

_Underworld: Vassago Castle; Vassago Territory_

8 days until the engagement party

"Well, goodbye. I am going to Lilith for awhile." Lucien said as he bowed to his parents. Lucien is dressed in a black leather jacket, plain white shirt, and a pair of beige pants.

"Okay, be careful Lucien." Lady Vassago said.

"Listen to your mother, Lucien. I want my son in one piece." Lord Vassago said in an intense manner as he hugged his son.

"I understand. Can you please let go?" Lucien said as he struggled to get out of his father's crushing hug.

"I'm sorry my son. I lost my cool there." Lord Vassago said as he straightened his suit.

"Goodbye for now." Lucien said as he used a magic circle to transport to Vassago Hotel in downtown Lilith. Lucien materialized in the lobby of the Vassago Hotel, which to be put lightly, is the pinnacle of beauty and extravagance. The hotel lobby is gold and everything that isn't gold is painted gold. The place is completely spotless when Lucien materializes in the middle of the lobby.

"Hello, Lucien-Sama." The clerk behind the counter says to the Vassago heir. The clerk is a tall, elderly man with a gentle face and grey 19th century style moustache.

'Hello, Maxwell." Lucien said as he smiled.

'He remembers my name!' Maxwell thought, absolutely giddy at the fact that the Vassago heir remembered a Low-class devil like himself.

"Yes I do, Maxwell. Now if you will excuse me, I have to leave." Lucien said as he opened up the door and exited onto the street.

Lucien couldn't walk a few feet without being swarmed by hordes of devils. Lucien is a very popular person in the Underworld due to his appearance and powers, so many devils, young and old, attempt to seduce him at any chance they get. This is just another one of those times Lucien is being hounded due to his name and power.

'Ugh, great, fangirls.' Lucien mentally sighed in his head.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you today?" Lucien said with a charming fake smile that would make any girl's heart melt.

"Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" all the female devils shouted in unison. Some of the devils even fainted at this sight. Then all the devils started to talk and shout over each other in an effort to get Lucien's attention.

"Lucien-sama, can I have your autograph?"

"Lucien-sama, can I marry you?"

"Lucien-sama, can you be my first?"

'Well just another day I suppose.' Lucien mentally lamented.

"You can have one of myself shot pictures." Lucien said as he threw a picture of himself without his shirt up in the air. When all the devils realized what the picture was, they went into a frenzy for that picture. Lucien managed to escape the crowd in one piece, but some of the other devils weren't as fortunate as devils started to fight over the picture.

"Ah fangirls, the bane of every handsome person." Lucien said as whipped his hair up.

Lucien walked a few blocks in Lilith, with all eyeballs on him. He then went into a shop to purchase a hat and sunglasses. Or at least that is what he attempted to do. The owner of that store was too awestruck to move in his presence so he just took what he need and put his money into the register. He then slipped out the backdoor and then made his way onto the main street again. He saw his group of fangirls search in vain for where he was.

"Where did he go?" one female teenage devil asked.

"Nooooo Lucien-Sama!" another, older female devil said.

"Now you won't be my first!" a third, 30 year old one said as she started to cry.

"Well, finally got rid of them." Lucien said as he walk down the street.

_One block behind Lucien Vassago_

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki Shinra said to herself as she trailed Lucien.

Lucien continued to walk down this long avenue for 15 minutes, with Tsubaki trailing closely behind.

"Ahh, here it is." Lucien said as he went down a dark alley. Tsubaki followed behind and saw Lucien go into a small warehouse. Lucien looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed, which forced Tsubaki to hide behind the wall to avoid being spotted by Lucien. Tsubaki followed him into the warehouse and hid behind several boxes. She keep moving from box to box before hiding behind a shipping container close to Lucien in order to hear what he is saying.

"Hello, are you here right now?" Lucien shouted in the warehouse.

"Yes." a girl's voice said.

"Hello Ophis. Why did you tell me to meet you here?" Lucien said as he stared at the Infinite Dragon God.

"You need to do your part." Ophis said calmly as she looked at the heir of the Vassago Clan.

"So that fool Cao Cao failed you did he?" Lucien sighed

"Don't worry it will get done. Great Red will be out of your home soon. Once I gain power, I will lend you military forces to help you drive him out." Lucien said in a serious voice.

"No way!" Tsubaki said in a quiet voice as she got out her camera and started to take pictures of the two.

"How are the snakes I provided you with?" Ophis asked.

"They are just fine. They make me feel so much stronger." Lucien said as he looked at the ceiling.

"We have a devil watching us." Ophis said calmly.

"I'm very well aware of that Ophis. She will be dealt with accordingly." Lucien said coldly.

When Tsubaki heard this, she turned around to leave but she saw Azula right behind her, who subsequently punched her in the face. She was sent flying as a result of the punch, and knocked unconscious. Her camera was still miraculously in her right hand.

"She was spying on you Lucien-sama." Azula said as she dragged Tsubaki by her right foot to Lucien and Ophis.

"Yes, I know. I knew she was following me since I avoided that mob." Lucien said in an irritated voice.

"I'll be leaving now." Ophis said as she vanished.

"Well well, look who we have here? Tsubaki, what are you doing tailing your master's husband?" Lucien said as he tilted Tsubaki's chin so that Tsubaki and Lucien were looking at each other.

"I was following you on Serafall's orders. She knew you were up to something and made me follow her. You're with the Khaos Brigade!" Tsubaki said, barely conscious, as she spit in Lucien's face.

"My my, guilty as charged." Lucien said with a chuckle as he took out a handkerchief to wipe of the spit.

"You traitor! How dare you go against the Maous?" Tsubaki said as she turned away from Lucien in hatred.

"Hey don't be like that. Look at me, HEY LOOK AT ME!" Lucien screamed at Tsubaki when she wouldn't do it.

Lucien, now enraged at Tsubaki's disobedience of his orders, started smacking and backhanding her. Tsubaki started to blood as a result of the strikes Lucien threw at her. Lucien then started to kick her in the stomach while she was down, resulting in extreme pain for Tsubaki.

"Now listen to me, and listen good. I am not a traitor, I am simply trying to do what is good for the Underworld." Lucien said as he lifted up the bloodied Tsubaki by the throat with his left hand.

"By betraying the Underworld and siding with the terrorists?" Tsubaki said indignantly.

"Well that is just simply your perspective of it. I am liberating the Underworld from the rule of the 4 weak Maous and replacing it with 1 Maou, yours truly! I will be King of the Underworld!" Lucien said as he tightened the grip on Tsubaki's throat.

"You are willing to betray your cousin to achieve your own selfish desires?"

"Ajuka will be an unfortunate causality on this. I would be lying if I said this can be accomplished without bloodshed." Lucien said solemnly.

"Why did you marry Sona then? Are you just using her?" Tsubaki screamed at Lucien, even though they were only a foot and a half apart.

"No I truly love Sona. She will be the Queen with me when I claim the Underworld for myself."

"She will never go along with this if she knows about it!" Tsubaki yelled at Lucien.

"Well that is the thing, isn't it darling? She won't know. You won't be there to tell her." Lucien said coldly as he threw her against the wall. This put her on the brink of unconsciousness.

"You won't get away with this. They will be looking for me." Tsubaki said weakly as she was lying against the wall.

"Oh don't worry about that. They won't even know you were gone." Lucien said as he started moving his hands. A bunch of particles started to clump together and a vague shape for forming. The shape became more defined and it took on the same appearance as Tsubaki.

"This one is as real as you and I." Lucien said to his stunned Queen.

"See to it she doesn't interfere in my plans. But don't kill her yet, I want to make her see Sona and I at the top of the Underworld." Lucien said with a smile to his Queen.

"Hai Lucien-sama!" Azula said with a sadistic smile on her face. She shot lightning at Tsubaki which rendered her unconscious.

"Well, I will leave it up to you." Lucien said as "Tsubaki" and him left the warehouse.

"Well Tsubaki, you should probably go back Sona now. She is probably worried sick about you. She needs all the time to see you now as she won't be seeing you once we are married." Lucien said with a smile.

'Only 8 more days until you are mine, Sona.' Lucien thought as he teleported back to Vassago Castle.

* * *

So the secret is out. Lucien is part of the Khaos Brigade! Next chapter will probably be up around Sunday or Monday. Read, comment and follow.


	6. Aftermath of the Rating Game part 2

There are going to be OC's in this chapter. Just giving you a heads up.

"Speech"

'Thought'

I don't own Highschool DXD.

* * *

7 days until the engagement party

_Underworld: Unknown location_

It is pitch black in the Underworld, but in the distance, a small warehouse can be seen. Inside the warehouse, there are many glass aquarium tanks, each containing a beehive and a bee colony inside of it. These tanks are stacked one on top of the other, and this goes up 2 stories. Right next to a puddle of water, there is a man who is dressed in armor with a cape who is talking to himself.

"Those devils! How dare they deny me as their ruler! I am the rightful heir to the name Beelzebub. I will murder all of the devils for denying me my title! It is my destiny to control the Underworld." Shalba Beelzebub shouted at the ceiling.

"You keep telling yourself that Shalba." A voice said to him.

"W-what? Who said that? Show yourself!" Shalba screamed as he looked around.

"I did, claimant of the Maou." Lucien said as he jump from the top of a glass aquarium tank, and landed in front of Shalba.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Shalba yelled at Lucien, although he didn't know it was him due to Lucien covering his head under a hood.

"I very well do, claimant of the Maou Beelzebub. I am talking to one of the leaders of the fake Maou." Lucien said condescendingly to Shalba who became enraged.

"You bastard! I am the rightful heir of Beelzebub! Die for insulting me!" Shalba screamed as he threw a light spear at Lucien who simply opened up a black hole in front of him and in went the light spear.

"Y-you! You are…" Shalba said fearfully before he was cut off by Lucien.

"Shh. I am very well aware of who I am. It is you who should be concerned. I would be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings towards the person who killed my cousin." Lucien said darkly as he unleashed a small amount of killing intent.

"Ha! You think you can kill me? Die!" Shalba said insanely as he conjured up and threw numerous light spears at Lucien who managed to dodge all of them effortlessly.

"To be honest, I don't think I can kill you. I know I can, but that isn't why I am here." Lucien said as he vanished out of view.

"What? Where did you go?" Shalba said as he frantically looked for Lucien.

"Don't be worried about me. You should be worried about yourself." Lucien said somewhere in the warehouse.

"DIE!" Shalba said as he conjured up as many light spears as he could and started randomly throwing them in every direction.

"Do you think those pitiful attacks stand a chance at harming me?" Lucien said as he manically laughed at Shalba.

"You coward! Show yourself and die by the hands of a true Maou." Shalba roared.

"That's hysterical. You thinking you can kill me? I might as well put an end to this I am getting woefully bored." Lucien taunted.

Lucien managed to sneak up on Shalba without him noticing and whispered in his ear.

"Boo."

"Here you are!" Shalba said as he turned to stab Lucien with a light spear but his arm was caught and he was Judo thrown 50 feet and hit an empty aquarium tank.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Such a weak devil deserves to be killed for being a disgrace to the Underworld." Lucien said, shaking his head, as he approached the bloodied Shalba.

"No please, don't kill me!" Shalba pleaded as Lucien stood in front of him.

"Don't worry coward. I won't kill you. I'll just take what I need." Lucien said as he gravity choked Shalba. Shalba was lifted 10 feet above the ground and soon was rendered unconscious. Lucien then gently lowered him down and went up to his unconscious body.

" I take it you have no qualms about me taking this, do you?" Lucien said as he chuckled at the unconscious Shalba while he took his light manipulation glove.

"Ah, a perfect fit." Lucien said as he put the glove on his left hand.

"Let's try it out." Lucien said as he made a light spear which he threw at the wall.

"Perfect." Lucien said as he calmly strolled out, whistling For He's A Jolly Good Fellow.

"Everything go well, Lucien-sama?" Azula said to him outside the warehouse.

"Yes, everything well swimmingly. Azula, if you please, destroy this eyesore of a warehouse." Lucien said as his Queen set fire to the building.

"Let's go back to Vassago Castle. I have gotten my new toy." Lucien said as he transported back to Vassago Castle with his Queen.

6 days until the engagement party

_Underworld: somewhere in the capital of Lilith._

A hooded figure enters a bar in a shady part of the capital city of Lilith. His face is completely hidden from view when he entered the unsavory bar. The figure went through the bar and saw all types of debauchery and crime taking place in the bar, and yet no one acted. The figure made his way to the back part of the bar where there was a devil guarding a door. The devil was a large devil with tan skin, an eye patch covering his left eye, and an unkempt beard where the figure could clearly see a rat in there. The guard held a bottle of whiskey in his left hand and had an angry scowl on his face.

"Hey no one is allowed back here. Go back into the bar." The guard said loudly in which his crooked teeth were showing.

"I am here to see The Black Fist." The hooded figure said calmly.

"Well the boss doesn't want to see you. Get out before you get hurt." The guard said as he picked up the figure by the collar. The guard's face was now only mere inches from the figure who was calm even though he was off the floor.

"I suggest you put me down before you get hurt." The figure said calmly.

"Hahahahaha, you hurt me? What can you possibly…." the guard stated before his head suddenly exploded.

"I warned you." The figure as he removed pieces of brain off his cloak.

'Damn. This was a new cloak too.' The figure thought as he opened the door into the room.

The hooded figure walked into the room and saw there were 9 devils in there. There were 7 devils sitting in around a circular table under a single lightbulb that barely hung from the ceiling. The light bulb lit the otherwise dark room, and provided enough light so that the devils could play Poker. All of the devils at the table were well dressed in suits, well kept, and smoking Cuban cigars. The 2 other devils were large devils who were just henchman paid to stand around and look tough.

"Hey who the hell are you and how did you get past Rudger?" One of the henchmen said as he got up from a crate he was sitting on.

"Who I am is of no concern to you peasant." The figure said in a condescending voice. The figure then caused the 2 henchman to head butt each other, which knocked both of them out instantly.

"Get the hell out before we kill you." A rather fat, white skinned devil wearing a tan suit said as he put down his cards. All of the devils focused their killing intent on the stranger who had interrupted their Poker game.

The figure in response released a killing intent over 10 times more powerful than all the devils at the table combined. All of the devils were shocked at this because they are all High-Class devils and the fact that all of their killing intent paled in comparison to the figure's greatly scared them.

"W-what do you want?" An Asian looking devil wearing a black suit said in a scared voice.

"Relax. I simply wish to procure your help." The figure said calmly.

"Our help?" A black skinned devil wearing a white suit said.

"I wish to procure your henchmen, 7 Emperors of the crime world." The figure said in monotone voice.

Hearing the name 7 Emperors surprised the 7 devils at the table. The 7 Emperors is a group of high ranking devils that controls organized crime in the entire Underworld. The 7 Emperors is a cabal designed to keep all of them in power of their respective crime industries and very few know of its existence.

"H-how do you know of us?" a white female devil in a red business suit said in a shaky voice.

"I know of many things. I know all your names, your families, and most importantly your crimes. Now enough about me, will you hear my proposal?" the figure said.

"Yes." An elderly white devil said wearing a white suit and a top hat. This devil seemed to be the leader of the group given his mannerisms and relative calmness during this situation.

The figure then went to great detail to explain his plan. His plan shocked everyone at the table.

"This is preposterous! We are criminals, not terrorists!" a black skinned female devil shouted wearing a green business suit.

"She is right. This is terrorism!" a Hispanic looking male devil wearing a purple suit exclaimed.

"So you won't help? I'll just arrange for you all to be sent to Cocytus for your crimes then." The figure said coldly.

"Ha, many prosecutors have tried before! What makes you think you can send us away?" the fat white devil said.

"I have duplicates of these." The figure said as he took out an interoffice mail envelope and threw it at the fat white devil.

The white devil opened it up and his face paled when he saw what was inside of it. There were numerous pictures of each of those devils committing various crimes. The pictures in this folder were evidence that could easily imprison them for hundreds of years if they reached the prosecutor. He passed the folder around to all of the other devils who had a similar reaction to them.

"You bastard. Die!" the black skinned devil said as he shot hundreds of extremely sharp ice knives at the figure. The figure simply put his hands up and the ice shards vanished into a portal that appeared in front of the figure. Another portal opened up right behind the black skinned devil and unleashed all of the knives at him. The devil suffered a thousand cuts and started to bleed out on the floor in front of the other devils.

"Well, do we have a deal?" the figure said as he lazily eyed the dying devil.

All of the devils that were unharmed looked at the elderly white devil for a decision. He looked at each one of them and nodded, and all of them nodded in return.

"Yes, we will help you." The elderly white devil reluctantly stated.

"Good. Meet in this location tomorrow. Don't be late and don't even think about not showing up." The figure said coldly as he threw a card with a location and time on it to the elderly white devil. The location was in the warehouse district of Lilith.

"Sorry for the mess." The figure said as he slowly back out of the room, his eyesight never leaving the 6 angry devils at the table.

5 days until the engagement party

_Underworld: Warehouse district; Lilith_

The six surviving devils were waiting in the open in the warehouse district of Lilith. The six of them were waiting out in the cold for the mysterious figure that had attacked their Poker game yesterday. The card had told them to be in the location at 10 a.m., and now it is 10:05 am.

"Argh, where is he?" the white skinned female devil shouted out loud.

"Calm down, he should be here soon." The Asian looking devil said.

"You are correct." The figure said as he emerged from the shadows. This stunned the devils as they should have been able to detect his aura, but they didn't.

"I'm sorry your friend couldn't make it." The figure said sarcastically.

"Why did you call us out here?" the black skinned female devil said.

"My my, from where I come from we say hello or good morning when we greet each other." The figure said as condescendingly to her.

The devil gritted her white teeth in response, but was silenced by the elderly white devil.

"What she means is, we are all busy and would like to get this over with." The white devil said to the figure.

"That is better. Here. I trust you will bring the weapons." The figure said as he threw a briefcase at the group.

"Those are id cards that will get you onto Vassago Castle grounds. There is also a cellphone in there for you. When I call, you answer. The rest of the stuff are the assignments you will complete." The figure said as the devils opened up the briefcase.

All of the devils widen their eyes when they saw what they had to do.

"I trust there is no problem right?" the figure said as his killing intent was unleashed.

"No no no no." the Asian devil said quickly.

"Well, I bid you adieu then." The figure said as he turned and walked around.

All the devils were waiting for something to happen but it didn't happen. The figure stopped and turned his head towards the devils, who were all in shock.

"Oh if you are waiting for your hidden teams to kill me, don't bother. They have all been neutralized. You really need to have better help if you are going to pull of the assignments." the figure said as he walked into the alley and then disappeared with a magic circle.

3 days until the engagement party

_Underworld: Somewhere in the capital city of Lilith_

Lucien Vassago is walking down Main Street and window shopping, giving no thought to the crowd that followed him closely.

"Ah good devils. I am just a devil like you. Please continue to go about your business." Lucien said calmly as a fake smile etched itself onto his face.

'As if someone like me is on par with these filthy Low-class devils.' Lucien thought.

"Kyaa, Lucien-Sama!" the mob of mostly women said.

"So humble." One of the males said just before he fainted.

"Here are 3 pictures of me with my shirt off." Lucien said as he threw an envelope up in the air. Everyone jumped up to get it, and Lucien managed to get away from the mob in the ensuing chaos.

"Don't murder them Lucien. You know you are better than that." Lucien said to himself as he went into a small alley. Lucien created a clone of himself and sent it back the way he came while the real him went further down the alley.

"Kya, there he is" One of the fangirls said as she pointed to the fake Lucien.

"Hehee. Here it is." The real Lucien said as he came upon a small store on the right side of the alley. Lucien went inside and saw a woman behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" A kind looking elderly woman behind the counter said to the Vassago heir in a lazy voice.

"I am Lucien Vassago and I am here for my fitting." Lucien said as he smiled.

The woman started trembling when she heard his name. She immediately started to grovel because she had disrespected him.

"I'm so sorry Lucien-sama. Please forgive me!" the woman said.

"Please get up. I really do have other things to do and I would like to get this over with." Lucien said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama, my husband will work with you." The woman said as she got up.

"Honey! Lucien Vassago-Sama is here for his fitting." She shouted to her husband in the back.

"Send the young master in." He shouted back.

"Please go in Lucien-Sama." The woman said bowing as she gestured to the door leading inside. Lucien entered the room and saw an elderly man inside. The man looked like he was 70 and had wide rim glasses, and a gentle face with a grey moustache on it.

"It is an honor to do for you Lucien-sama." The man said as he bowed to the Vassago heir when he came into the room.

"No problem." Lucien said.

"Please take off your clothes Lucien-sama so I can do the measurements." The man said as he held out a tape measure.

The next few minutes were spent with the tailor measuring Lucien's various sizes and his wife sneaking peeks at the Vassago heir through a tiny opening.

"All done, Lucien-sama. You can be dressed now." The tailor said to Lucien as he started to dress.

'You don't need to tell me. I know I can be dressed.' Lucien thought condescending.

"Ah yes, thank you." Lucien said as he produced another fake smile to the tailor.

"So how long will it take to make this suit?" Lucien asked.

"Depends on the material. Which material would you prefer?" The tailor asked meekly.

"I would prefer a white suit made out of silk." Lucien said kindly, hiding the fact he enjoyed seeing the tailor submit to him.

"It will take about 3 days."

"Can you make it 2 days?" Lucien countered.

"Yes, Lucien-sama, but it will cost more." The tailor said with fear in his voice as he didn't know how the Vassago heir would react.

"That is fine. I will be here to personally pick it up." Lucien said as he left the tailor to go back to the front of the store.

"What is the total cost?" Lucien said to the elderly woman.

"The total will be 8,500 gold pieces." The woman said.

"Here." Lucien said as he placed a sack with gold in it.

The woman opened the sack and carefully counted the money inside of it.

"Lucien-sama, there is 15,000 in here." The woman said as the Vassago heir opened the door to leave.

"I know. Keep the change." Lucien said as he turned and flashed a smile before he left the store.

Lucien left the store with an overjoyed tailor and his wife still inside of it. Lucien then walked out of the alley and made a left.

"Well, now that that is done, 1 more place to go." Lucien said out loud.

Lucien continued walking for a few minutes before coming upon an apartment building. The building was owned by Lucien's family and everyone who works there knows him. He entered the building and then went up to the male receptionist in the grand lobby.

"Hello, Lucien-sama." The receptionist said.

"Hello." Lucien said as he walked past the receptionist. Lucien walked up to the elevator and pushed a button to signal the elevator. The elevator arrived only moments later with no one inside. Lucien then went inside and held the button saying G. The elevator went past the garage and went to a floor that only a few knew about. The floor was one big room that was completely white, magic proof, and sound-proof so anyone in here had no chance of calling for help or escaping.

The elevator doors opened and Lucien went into this new room. This floor was the Vassago private detention center. Anyone who interfered with Vassago affairs was subject to being kidnapped and placed here. However there was only 1 person here today as all others were killed.

Lucien went to the middle of the room and talked to the only person there today.

"Hello, Tsubaki, how are you today?" Lucien said to Sona's Queen who was almost naked except for her pink underwear and had her hands and feet chained down to the floor. She has been tortured extensively for the last 4 days by Azula, and she was malnourished.

"Lucien, you monster." Tsubaki said as she looked up to the Vassago heir.

"Well, I am fine thank you." Lucien said with a smirk.

"How are things here? I trust you have been well fed?" Lucien said as he started laughing maniacally.

"You won't get away with this." She said weakly.

"Ah, but I already have. They don't even know you are gone." Lucien said as he tilted her chin up and put his face near her face.

"Go to hell." Tsubaki said as she spit in his face.

"Well, I am already in hell, and what is it with the spitting at my face?" Lucien said as he took out his handkerchief to wipe it out.

"Well then, goodbye darling." Lucien said as he signaled for the elevator. Lucien went into the elevator when it came, but not before saying one final thing to Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, you won't have to live like this for much longer. You will die after Sona and I get married." Lucien said as the elevator doors closed.

Lucien then went out of the building, a smirk etched into his face, and then used a magic circle to teleport back to Vassago territory.

Lucien was unaware that he was being watched from afar by a mahou shoujo as he used his circle.

"So that is where Tsubaki-chan is." Serafall said as she watched from a distance.

2 days until the engagement party

_Human World: Kuoh Academy; Japan_

"So Kiba, did you pick out what you are going to wear?" Issei asked his fellow devil.

"Yes. I am going to wear a black suit." Kiba said as he sat next to Koneko on the couch.

"Buchou, what about you?" Issei asked Rias.

"I am going to wear a red evening style dress." Rias said to her Pawn.

Issei thought about what Rias would look like in his perverted imagination before he was hit by his fellow peerage member.

"Ecchi thoughts are prohibited…" Koneko said before her attention turned to the magic circle forming in the middle of the room. It was the symbol of the Sitri Clan and so everyone assumed that it was Sona who was teleporting there. Everyone received a shock when it wasn't Sona that came to their clubhouse, but Serafall Leviathan who did.

"Serafall-sama, what brings you here?" Rias quickly asked as she bowed.

"Hello Rias-chan, and everyone else!" Serafall said in a happy voice as she looked around the room to see Rias's entire peerage there.

"I need your help." Serafall said as her face quickly became serious.

"Of course, Serafall-sama what can we do for you?" Rias said as she looked at her peerage.

"I think the real Tsubaki-chan is missing!"

"What? We saw her in school today." Rias said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I think that was one is a fake and Lucien captured the real Tsubaki-chan!"

"What makes you think it is a fake Tsubaki?" Rias asked in a shocked voice.

"The Tsubaki-chan by So-tan didn't seem the same to me when I saw her with So-tan. I told her that Kiba-kun was going to the engagement party and she didn't react."

"Well that certainly is out of character for her. She is madly in love with Kiba. So what makes you think Lucien is involved with any of this?" Rias said as she put a finger under her chin.

"I was following him around Lilith yesterday. He went into an apartment building owned by the Vassago clan yesterday. He came out with an evil look on his face." Serafall said as she tippy toed to be in line with Rias's face.

"How do you know he wasn't on official business? His family does own that building."

"Just trust me Rias-chan, I know when I am right!"

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"I want you to go into the building and look around. They will know who I am if I go in, but they won't know who you are." Serafall said as she pointed towards Issei and the others.

"Wait, I am well known in the Underworld due to my show, Serafall-sama." Issei chimed in.

"Wear a disguise to go in." Serafall said.

"Okay, Serafall-Sama, tell us the location of this building, and I will go send people from my peerage to investigate." Rias said to the Satan as she looked towards her Queen, Akeno.

"Here, Rias-chan." Serafall said as she took out a piece of paper and handed it to the Gremory heir.

"Okay we will check it out."

"Thank you Rias-chan! I need to leave now." Serafall said as she made a piece sign with her left hand and teleported with her magic circle.

"Okay, so who will go?" Rias said aloud as she looked towards her peerage.

"Ok, Issei, Xenovia, Koneko, Kiba will go." Rias said to her peerage.

"Buchou, won't that attract too much attention? If we go in a large group, we might bring suspicion on ourselves." Issei said as he raised his hand.

"Ara ara, that is a good point Issei-kun." Akeno said as she giggled.

"In that case, Koneko don't go." Rias said.

"So when will we go Buchou?" Issei asked.

"You will go tomorrow."

"Hai!" the three said in unison to their master.

1 day until the engagement party.

_Underworld: Somewhere in Lilith_

"Thank you Lucien-sama for your business." The tailor and his wife said as they bowed to the Vassago heir who nodded in return.

"No no, it is I who should be thanking you. This is quite an exquisite suit." Lucien said. He couldn't wait to get out of his black blazer, white t-shirt, and blue jeans into his new silk suit.

"No no, nothing is too good for Lucien Vassago-sama." The tailor said.

"Thank you then. I will be leaving now. Let's go Saito." Lucien said to his Pawn who carried his tailor made suit.

"Why do I have to carry this again?" Saito asked as they walked down the street.

Lucien then turned around and looked his Pawn straight in the face before calmly speaking to him.

"Does Lucien Vassago have to choke a bitch?" Lucien said as he glared at Saito and increased his killing intent towards his Pawn.

"No, master!" Saito said as he bowed, carefully making sure that the white suit doesn't hit the ground below.

"Good, so just do as your master tells you." Lucien said as he smiled towards his Pawn who was on the verge of peeing his pants.

The two continued walking for a while and were going to teleport back to Vassago Castle before Lucien suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Azula?" Lucien telepathically to his Queen, who was in contact with him. Lucien's Queen responded to him almost instantly and told him what she saw.

"Oh really? That is quite interesting. I'll be sure to drop by. You have done well my Queen. You may go back to the castle." Lucien said telepathically before he broke the connection to her.

"Lucien-sama what was that about?" Saito asked.

"Oh nothing, just a minor inconvenience. Go back to the castle. I will meet you there." Lucien said as he made a magical circle for Saito to teleport in.

Lucien Vassago then walked for a few minutes before he came upon the apartment he was keeping Tsubaki in. He then walked into the lobby and the sight of his sleeping receptionist greatly irritated him.

"Why do I still employ you here?" Lucien muttered to himself as he glared at the sleeping devil.

"They will come out eventually. Might as well greet my guests when they do." Lucien said as he hid in the stairwell. He waited a few minutes before hearing voices coming into the lobby.

"So Kiba did you find anything?" Issei asked his fellow devil.

"No. I swore I felt her demonic energy here though. She must be hidden somewhere." Kiba said seriously.

"What did you find Xenovia?" Issei said.

"I did not find Tsubaki but I did find this on the floor." Xenovia said as she reveals a small item in a pouch.

"A CONDOM!" Issei shouted at her.

"Yes. I feel we should practice if you are ever going to mate with me." Xenovia said innocently, clearly unaware of Issei's annoyance of the condom.

"Urgh, whatever. I feel we should report back to Buchou that we didn't find anything." Issei said as he started walking to the door.

"And not give a proper greeting to the owner of this building? Have you no sense of decency?" Lucien said to them as he started walking towards them.

"Lucien!" all three of them shouted at the same time.

"It's Lucien-Sama!" Lucien said as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my building?" Lucien said to the 3 peerage members.

"We are on because of Buchou. She wanted us to look for Tsubaki Shinra who Serafall believes you kidnapped and replaced her with a clone." Xenovia said without hesitating.

"You idiot! Why did you tell him that?" Issei screamed in a comical fashion at her.

"It is because he asked." Xenovia said calmly.

"So Rias sent a filthy Dragon, a failure from the church project, and a stupid church girl? Ah this is rich." Lucien smugly said as he noticed the spike in killing intent from Xenovia and Kiba, although he didn't care about it.

"Woah, Kiba, calm down. He is trying to taunt and provoke you into hitting him." Lucien said as he held back the Knight of the Gremory peerage.

"You are very perceptive, filthy Pawn. You should feel honored getting a compliment from me, Low-class devil. How are Rias's breasts? I haven't felt them up in a while and would like to remember how soft they are." Lucien said with a cocky smirk as he whipped his hair.

"You bastard! Buchou isn't here to stop me now!" Issei said as he snapped. Issei, now enraged brought out his Sacred Gear and aimed in straight at Lucien's face.

"Do you really think I need her to protect me? Learn your place lowly Pawn." Lucien said in a dead serious voice as he distorted the gravity 10000 m/s2 to the left which sent Issei flying into a wall. The wall has a new crater in it, and Issei slid down the wall to the cold, silver colored floor.

"Die!" Issei said as he fired a Dragon shot towards the Vassago heir.

Lucien watched the Dragon shot with disinterest before dodging it and running towards Issei. By the time Issei knew what had happened, Lucien was right in front him and picked him up by the throat with his left hand.

"Issei!" Xenovia and Kiba shouted as they rushed towards Issei who was getting choked.

"No, stop. You probably shouldn't." Lucien said as he put out his right hand as he choked out Issei with his left while he eyed Xenovia and Kiba coldly.

"Get ready." Kiba said as he created a Sword of Betrayer, while Xenovia readied her Ex-Durandal.

"Make it quick." Lucien said as he looked down at his wristwatch after he threw an unconscious Issei towards the wall.

The two charged at Lucien who simply yawned and then dodged their attacks. Kiba and Xenovia took turns slashing at Lucien only to come up empty.

"Fast." Kiba muttered when he missed a stab with his sword.

"Too fast." Xenovia said, frustrated at Lucien's speed.

"It's not that I am fast. It is simply that you are too slow." Lucien said with a smirk as he stood still in front of both of them.

"What's the matter, church failures? Can't hit me? I'll be nice and stay still for you." Lucien taunted.

Xenovia, sensing an opportunity, used the ability of the Excalibur, Rapidly, to close the distance on Lucien while he finished talking and poised herself for a successful strike. Lucien was prepared for this and quickly created a gravity ball around his right fist, and punched Xenovia in the stomach while she was airborne. Xenovia had the wind knocked right out of her, and the force sent her crashing into Issei, who was still unconscious.

"It is just you and me, church failure boy." Lucien smiled at Kiba. Kiba, realizing that he was outmatched, thought about the alternatives to battle.

"You win. I surrender." Kiba said reluctantly.

"I am very well aware that I have won. Pick up your friends and go." Lucien said haughtily.

Kiba went over to Xenovia who was still conscious and helped her onto her feet. Xenovia put Issei on her shoulders and started walking to the door with Kiba right next to her.

"Oi!" Lucien shouted as he walked towards them.

"What?" Kiba said to Lucien who was right behind him.

"You shouldn't probably come back here. Someone might get hurt." Lucien said with a smirk to Kiba as he shoved Kiba out of his way and exited the building.

'Tomorrow is the day, Sona. The day when it all starts.' Lucien thought as he teleported back to Vassago Castle.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be during the engagement party, and I will tell you, it is going to be action-packed. I will try to have the chapter up by Friday, but I can't make any promises. Read and review like you always do.


	7. Engagement battle!

Several of the OC crime bosses get names in this chapter

"Speech"

'Thought'

I don't own Highschool dxd

* * *

The day of the engagement party

5 hours until the engagement party

_Underworld; Edeh Arae: Former Fallen Angel capital_

On the outskirts of the former Fallen Angel capital of Edeh Arae, there is a warehouse where there are many figures moving around. There are lots of weapons lying around and a podium near the opening of the warehouse.

"Boss, why are we in the Fallen's land again?" A female devil in a said to her boss, a fat white devil is wearing red body armor.

"Did you forget already?" the fat white devil scoffed at his subordinate while looking at his Rolex watch.

"Where are they?" he said impatiently.

"We are here." A female voice said to him from the doorway. A tall, young looking, blonde haired, white female devil wearing a black battlesuit and matching sunglasses is walking next to a 20 something tall, black haired male wearing a black three piece suit and sunglasses.

"Aria, glad you can make it." The fat white devil said to the female crime boss.

"No welcome for me, Misael?" The Asian one said to Misael.

"I was getting to you Haman." The fat one said to his other fellow crime boss as he reached out and shook his hand.

"So this is all the help we could acquire?" Aria said as she looked at all the devils in the warehouse. There were over 200 devils in there, including the peerages of the crime bosses there.

"Yes, devils these days need to know the money and the job, before they say yes. I miss the good old days of accepting the money and shutting up." Misael sighed as he shook his head.

"Not everyone is as old as you are, Misael." Aria said before she whistled and caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, as you know, we are going to attack a Fallen Angel government instillation. I need to know what capabilities we have. Raise your hand if you are a Sacred Gear user." Aria said in a calm voice to all the devils there.

The 30 devils who raised their hands stepped forward when Aria commanded them to. They all stood in a line and Aria started down the line, asking questions to the devils.

"Gear name?" Aria said to the first devil.

"Twice Critical."

"Name" She asked the next one.

"Twice Critical."

"Name."

"Twice Critical."

This went on for 4 more devils before Aria got frustrated.

"Okay! How many of you have Twice Criticals?" Aria said angrily as a bulging vein could be seen on Aria's forehead. Her facepalming drew snickers from her fellow crime bosses which quickly stopped after she unleashed killing intent towards them.

Out of the 23 devils left, 20 raised their hands and were sent back into the crowd.

"Okay, which Gear do you have?" Aria asked after she calmed down.

"Sword Birth." A tall pale devil stated.

"Okay. Which Gear do you have?" She asked the next one.

"Mirror Alice." A short, Asian looking female said.

"What Gear do you have?" she asked the final devil, who is a short tan boy.

When no answer was heard, she asked again.

"Hey. What is your Gear name?" she asked louder.

When the boy didn't answer again, Aria got angry.

"HEY! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She shouted at the boy who merely looked at her with a blank expression.

"He is mute." Haman said.

"And you wait until now to tell me?" Aria said as she glared at Haman.

"I anticipated your reaction would be funny, and I was right." Haman said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown at the killing intent his fellow boss radiated.

"Ok. So what Gear does he have?" Aria asked with an edgy tone.

"Telos Karma." Haman said seriously.

All the devils in the room gasped when they heard this. Telos Karma is one of the top-13 Sacred Gears with enough power to kill Gods. Misael looked enviously at his fellow devil, jealous that he has such a powerful peerage member.

"Y-you!" Aria said as she pointed a finger that was trembling at Haman.

"Me." Haman said blankly.

"You had him all along and you didn't say anything!" Aria screamed as she pointed towards the little boy.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you would act like this." Haman said as he put in surrender.

"Urgh! Idiot, all the times that could have been useful." She said as she closed her eyes and facepalmed again.

"Well, the past is the past. Let's continue with the plan for tonight." Haman said in an effort to calm down Aria.

"Okay." Aria said with some hints of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay the plan has changed. Now with the information that we have a Longinus user among us, we will modify our plan of attack." Aria said as she glared at Haman.

"We will meet here and wait until we are given the signal from the Castle. We will fight our way past here and at this point we will retreat as their reinforcements would have arrived by that point." Aria said as she drew on a whiteboard behind her.

All the devils were stunned when they saw what they had to do but they all kept quiet.

"Any questions?" Aria said in a threatening voice that would make even the bravest man go in a corner and cry.

"Well, T-minus 5 hours." Aria said with a sadistic smile as the room was dead silent.

_Underworld: Vassago Castle; Vassago territory_

3 hours until the engagement party.

"You, set up the table over there. You, stop standing around and help!" a Hispanic looking devil wearing a suit said to devils moving furniture around in the grand Vassago ballroom. Vassago ball room was over the length of 3 football fields that are connected back to back, and over 100 meters wide. Vassago ballroom had a massive French-style door and large stained glass windows on both sides of the room. A magnificent chandelier hung directly over the middle of the ballroom.

The devils were hurrying to put everything in place for the engagement party that is happening in 3 hours. All of the devils moving furniture were part of the attack and the man in the suit is one of the leaders. The devils moving the furniture are also the devils who will be waiters in the engagement party later.

"I see that you have had no problems with getting in." Lucien calmly said to the devil who jumped up in shock.

"Please don't sneak up behind me." The Hispanic devil whose name is Mangius said after he collected himself.

"Please hurry, Low-class devil. My engagement does start in 3 hours." Lucien said as he whipped his hair while he left.

"Asshole." Mangius said quietly as the 2 other crime lord devils approached him.

"How degrading! I have to show devils at their tables." the black skinned female devil said indignantly. The she devil is wearing a suit with a bowtie on it.

"Veelisa, calm down. It is only for a while, and you look rather lovely right now." Mangius said to her.

"I don't need your sarcasm!" She said angrily before kicking her fellow crime boss in the balls. Mangius collapsed in pain on the floor while the elderly white devil chuckled.

"Youth these days. Mangius, need a hand?" he said as he offered a hand to his fallen companion.

"Yes, thanks Zeyser." Mangius said as he got back to his feet.

"So what is your role?" Mangius asked Zeyser.

"I am the cook." Zeyser said with pride.

"So is everything going according to plan?" Veelisa said as she looked around.

"Yes. The weapons are by the bar so we will have easy access to them." Mangius said.

"How did you manage to get the Light on them?" Mangius asked Veelisa

"I now owe a favor to Dradius, one of the bosses of the Fallen Angel Underworld, but all of the guns have Light bullets in them now." She said seriously.

"Did you tell the rappelling teams when to go into position?" Zeyser asked Veelisa.

"They will be in position by the time the engagement party starts."

"Hey, I am not paying you to stand around and talk to your fellow Low-class devils." Lucien said as he walked up to the 3 devils.

'You don't pay us at all. It is your parents, rich boy.' Mangius thought.

"Sorry sir, we will get back to work." Zeyser said to Lucien as he left to go the kitchen.

'Damn that kid is arrogant. I can see why that figure wanted us to attack this place.' Mangius thought as he went back to supervising the devils arranging the furniture.

_Underworld: Vassago Castle; Lucien Vassago's Bed chamber_

2 hours until engagement party

"Lucien-sama, your father instructed me to wake up you." Chelsea the maid said as she gently nudged the Vassago heir who was sleeping in his gigantic bed.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Lucien said after he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"6 PM. 2 hours until your party starts." Chelsea said as she looked at the clock by Lucien's bedside.

"Urgh, well I'm awake. Might as well take a shower. Have my suit ready for me when I come out." Lucien said as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Lucien took a 10 minute shower and found a pair of black briefs neatly folded and place by the sink in his shower. He toweled off and then put on the briefs and then went into his room to see Chelsea next to his new white silk suit.

"May I help you get dressed, Lucien-sama?"

"The answer is the same every time, yes." Lucien said in an annoyed voice.

Chelsea managed to fit him into the dress shirt with ease, and then she moved to the pants and then the blazer. She then took out dress shoes and with that, Lucien was dressed.

"Go pick out a cologne for me." Lucien said as he eyed himself in the mirror.

"Which one, Lucien-Sama?" Chelsea said as she walked into the closet Lucien made especially for colognes.

"Any will do, just pick one." Lucien turned and said before turning back to eye himself in the mirror.

'Damn I look good.' Lucien thought arrogantly.

"Here Lucien-sama." Chelsea said as she sprayed the cologne on Lucien's back before he turned around and she sprayed it on his front.

"Thanks. Let's go now. I need to go greet my guests now." Lucien said as he left the room with Chelsea. Lucien walked to the ballroom with his maid and saw many in the ballroom. Lucien then sent his maid on her way and then observed the devils coming in.

Devils were walking into the Vassago ballroom 2 hours before the party officially starts. Many of them were dressed in fine clothes and were walking arm in arm with their dates. The women were wearing elaborate dresses, evening gloves, and jewelry while the men mostly wore three piece suits. The women and some of the men had their hair done, and both wore fragrances to the party.

"Let's see who is here." Lucien said from the balcony before walking on the curving stair on the left. He walked on the floor and viewed everyone around him.

"The failure of the Bael is here I see." Lucien said contemptuously as he walked past Sairaorg and his date, who is his Queen, Kuisha Abbadon. Sairaorg who heard this, became enraged, but was held back by his Queen.

"Ah, there you are Lucien-sama." Ravel said as she approached Lucien.

"Here I am, how are you Ravel?" Lucien said with a fake smile. He didn't really care about how Ravel is and just wanted to get away from her.

"I am good, thank you for asking Lucien-sama." Ravel said with a blush.

" Please excuse me Ravel, I need to be on my way." Lucien said as he produced another fake smile and left Ravel blushing like crazy.

"Oi, well if it isn't stupid son of the Vassago." Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas said arrogantly as he approached Lucien with his peerage behind him.

"Why my parents invited your lazy clan is beyond me, but can you not dirty up the atmosphere here with your presence and tattoos?" Lucien said to Zephyrdor who became enraged.

"You are asking me to leave?" Zephyrdor shouted angrily.

"That is precisely what I am doing, incompetent heir of Glasya-Labolas." Lucien said as his smile disappeared from his face and he started to walk away from the fuming Glasya-Labolas heir.

Zephyrdor tried to sucker punch Lucien but Lucien anticipated something like that would happen, and managed to dodge the attack. Lucien then countered with a brutal right cross that knocked Zephyrdor out.

"He'll be fine as long as I don't see his uncouth face here again." Lucien said as his smile returned to his face.

Zephydor's peerage carried their master's unconscious body out and as they left the room, Diehauser Belial and his wife came into the room. Diehauser quickly went up to the Vassago heir and greeted him.

"Hello there, Lucien Vassago-kun." Diehauser said with a smile.

"Hello there, Diehauser-Sama." Lucien said as he bowed to the Belial heir.

"This will be quite the engagement party. I will find my seat now. Excuse me, Lucien-kun." Diehauser said as he left.

"Yes it will be, it will be." Lucien said darkly before he saw Sona in her white dress. Lucien got a drink from the bar and put something in there before gently mixing it.

"Ah hello there my beautiful darling." Lucien said as he held the drink in his left hand.

"Hello, Lucien." Sona said coldly.

"You are still mad? Don't worry I know you hate me now. I hate myself too from time to time but then I get over it. Here, take this drink as the first out of many wonderful things you will get Sona." Lucien smirked to Sona who looked at the drink with suspicion before hesitatingly taking a drink from it.

"Well, I'll see you when the party starts." Lucien said with a smile after he slapped her on the ass.

Soon devils from all major families came into the room. Lucien could see the Agares, Abaddon, and Belphegor clans walking into the room. Lucien even saw Mephisto Pheles arrive here, which was special considered his work with the Magicians. An hour before the party is supposed to start, the room was packed with devils and there are waiters handing out hors d'oevures to the devils in the room. Lucien saw 3 out of the 4 Great Satans talking to each other and went up to them.

"Maou-sama." Lucien said as he bowed to the 3 Satans.

"Hello, Lucien." Sirzechs said happily.

"Hello, cousin." Ajuka said as he beamed with pride.

"Hello." Falbium said lazily.

"Where's Serafall?" Lucien asked curiously.

"She said she needs to do something, but she will make a grand entrance when she comes." Sirzechs explained.

"I'm sure she is busy doing something right now, but she will come soon enough." Falbium said with a tone of voice similar to that of someone falling asleep.

_Meanwhile, in the capital city of Lilith._

Serafall Leviathan is walking towards the apartment building owned by Lucien. Serafall remembered what Rias and her peerage told her.

_Flashback_

"Serafall-sama, I felt traces of her energy there." Kiba said to her.

"I felt her energy as well. It was very faint, so she must be in a place that is well hidden or magic proofed." Xenovia added.

"Good job! Could Tsubaki-chan be in a basement?" Serafall said seriously.

"That could be the place." Kiba stated.

" I am off to rescue Tsubaki-chan!" Serafall said energetically as she used a magical circle to transport out of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club house.

_Present _

Serafall walked up the apartment and entered the building. She walked into the lobby and saw the receptionist sleeping at the front desk, and walked past him. She then pushed a button for the elevator and waited for the elevator. When the elevator door opened, she was greeted with a fire blast from Azula.

"Lucien-sama suspected you would do something like this. I must stop you." Azula said coldly walked out of the elevator and created a fire whip.

Azula charged at Serafall and tried to hit her with a fire whip, but Serafall created an ice shield which blocked it. Serafall retreated into the lobby and managed to dodge a barrage of fire disks thrown by Azula.

"Get back here!" Azula said sadistically as Serafall created hundreds of ice knives and directed them at Azula.

Azula managed to dodge all of the knives and sent a large fireball at Serafall who dodged it.

Azula then created a blade of fire and shot at Serafall who dodged it.

"Sorry Azula-chan!" Serafall said as she created an ice sword and swung it at Azula.

Azula then engaged Serafall in hand-to-hand combat and managed to hit the Satan with several hard punches enhanced with fire. Serafall countered with her sword, but she was overwhelmed at close range due to Azula's skill. Serafall was knocked down by Azula's right roundhouse kick and she thought about what she could do.

'She is too strong! I need to do something. Wait! There is water under her.' Serafall thought as Azula started to walk up to her.

"Any last words before you die?" Azula said manically as she started to create lightning.

"Yes. Freeze Azula-chan!" Serafall said as she froze the water under Azula. Azula was stunned at this, giving Serafall a window to freeze her entire body. Serafall then noted the receptionist cowering in fear behind the reception desk.

"Ah, please don't kill me!" the receptionist said with his hands in front of his face.

"Tell me where Tsubaki-chan is!" Serafall said seriously.

"T-that girl Lucien brought over a f-few days a-ago? She is in the p-private jail under here." He sputtered out.

"How do I go there?" Serafall said as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Ahhh! Just hold down G!" The receptionist said as he urinated in his pants.

"Thank you!" Serafall said happily as she dropped the devil who then fainted.

Serafall sent into the elevator and held down G. She was in the elevator for a few moments before going to the private jail and rushing inside.

"Tsubaki-chan!" Serafall said as she rushed to Sona's Queen.

"S-Serafall-sama." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Let's get you out of here." Serafall said as she frosted the chains over and then made an ice sword to break the chains.

Serafall helped Tsubaki up and gave her a piggyback ride.

"We need to go get it." Tsubaki said weakly.

"Here. Now what do we need to get?" Serafall said as she handed a bottle of water to her as they got into the elevator.

"The proof. I have pictures of Lucien talking to Ophis." Tsubaki said.

"Do you know where he has it?" Serafall said as she pushed the button for the lobby.

"He kept saying something about a central room."

"Okay, I'll find it." Serafall said as the door opened to the lobby.

"You!" Serafall said as she pointed to the receptionist who cowered in fear again.

"Me? What do you want?" the receptionist asked in a cowardly voice.

"Where is the central room?"

"Down the hall and make a left. It is the last door in that hallway." He quickly said.

Serafall and Tsubaki followed the directions of the receptionist and they quickly came upon the room. Serafall frosted over the door and then kicked it down.

"There." Tsubaki pointed in the dimly lit room.

Serafall grabbed a camera and went through all the pictures to see if they were still there. They were all there which made Tsubaki happy.

"At least we can get Sona away from that monster with this." Tsubaki said as Serafall used a magic circle to transport themselves out of there and into Sinaad Hospital to let Tsubaki recover.

The 2 were being watched by Jill Valentine who was observing the entire thing from the surveillance room.

"Lucien-sama." Jill said telepathically to her master.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Serafall attacked here and managed to free Tsubaki. They have also managed to acquire the camera that incriminates you."

" Well, I factored something like this happening. I will be fine. Send Azula to meet me in the Castle while you and the rest of the peerage go to the safe house in Lilith."

"There is a problem." Jill nervously communicated.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Azula is frozen."

"Then go unfreeze her and be quick with it." Lucien said as he broke off the communication link.

_Beginning of the party_

"Oi Rias!" Lucien said as he went up to the Gremory heir and her peerage. They were all dressed up but Issei's arm is in a sling, and Xenovia is holding her stomach in pain due to Lucien cracking a rib.

"What do you want Lucien?" Rias said coldly with her back turned to the Vassago heir.

"Baby why you act like that?" Lucien said as he feigned being hurt by Rias's action.

"You injured 2 of my peerage members." She said angrily with her back still turned.

"Your point? They deserved it. Oh don't tell me your stupid Gremory extraordinary affection is affecting your mind." Lucien said dismissively, earning glares from the peerage.

Lucien waited with a big smirk on his face for Rias's reaction which ultimately never came. Lucien was confused and then started to talk.

"No response then? Well I have to start a party. Enjoy the party then." Lucien said as he smacked Rias on the ass and then walked away after smirking at a furious Issei. Lucien then walked to the balcony and stood next to his father, who was preparing to give a speech.

"Greeting my esteemed guests." Lord Vassago resounded through the air, making every devil turn towards him.

"I'm sure you are all aware for the reason of this party. This is to celebrate my son's engagement! This will be beneficial to both the Sitri and Vassago clans and lead to the next generation of devils who will prevent the Underworld from going extinct!" Lord Vassago concluded, earning a round of applause from the crowd.

"Now I will let my son speak." Lord Vassago said as he turned the attention to Lucien.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. This will be a night that everyone here will truly remember for the rest of their lives. May all of you enjoy it to the fullest." Lucien said as he got a round of applause for his speech.

"Now enjoy the party everyone." Lord Vassago said as everyone turned back to what they were doing before the speech.

"That was a great speech my son!" Lord Vassago said as they walked down one of the stairs to the ballroom.

"I know. Please excuse me." Lucien said as he turned and left his father.

A door got slammed wide open and a figure that was out of breath came into the grand room.

"EVERYONE!" the figure who turned out to be Serafall said, gaining attention to herself.

"Ahh, Serafall, how nice of you to join us after the party has started." Lucien said condescendingly.

"Shut up you Khaos Brigade traitor!" Serafall screamed, earning gasps from the devils in the audience.

"That is an outrageous accusation! I will not stand by and have my reputation tarnished by vicious lies!" Lucien said in anger as he pointed his finger towards the Satan.

"Sirzechs-Chan catch!" Serafall said as she threw a camera towards the crimson haired Satan.

Sirzechs fumbled for camera but managed to catch it without dropping it. Then he looked at the pictures and they shocked him.

"These are pictures with him and Ophis! He is a traitor to the Underworld!" Sirzechs declared to the other devils in the room, who became angry at this revelation.

"Wait I can explain…" Lucien tried to explain by was cut off by the screams of the devils present.

"Traitor!" Sairaorg Bael said.

"Terrorist!" Lord Gremory said.

"Kill him!" Seekvaira Agares said.

Lucien was shouted at before getting fire shot at him by Ravel Phenex. Lucien was relatively unharmed by the fire, but his suit couldn't say the same as his blazer was charred.

"Okay you are all fucking dead!" Lucien angrily said as he distorted the gravity of the chandelier to rip it from the ceiling, which caused it to go smashing down to the ground, crushing 3 devils underneath it in the process.

"The signal!" one of the waiters said as he threw away his tray of food and pulled out a gun with light bullets in them. All the others did the same and then the noble devils fought with the terrorists. Then the teams on outside rappelled into the carnage and soon joined the battle.

"It's time." Mangius said to Aria through the microphone in his sleeve. The ballroom was soon engulfed in sheer chaos.

Ravel Phenex was back to back with her family, holding off terrorists with their fire powers. Sairaorg Bael was striking down terrorists with his own hands and feet and his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon reflected many of the light enhanced bullets with her Power of Hole. Ajuka and Falbium were holding their own against the hordes of terrorists with Ajuka controlling their attacks with his Kankara Formula. Serafall and Sona's peerage worked in unison with Serafall freezing the feet of the terrorists while the peerage finished them off. Rias and Sirzechs both used their Power of Destruction to destroy any terrorist that came near them or their peerage. Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko,Rossweisse, and Xenovia were holding off devils and protecting Asia, who was using her Twilight Healing to heal the devils in the corner of the room. Tsubaki and the rest of Sona's peerage were fighting any and all terrorists that were in their way in an effort to reach Rias's peerage. However the terrorists managed to wound and kill some of the devils with their light bullets and one of the devils they killed was Diehauser Belial.

"Issei!" Saji said as he reached Issei.

"Saji! You are alive!" Issei shouted due to his happiness at his friend being alive.

"Yes, but that isn't important right now! Sona's been taken by Lucien." Saji quickly screamed.

"What?!" Rias, who was nearby screamed.

"She must have been taken in the carnage." Tsubaki added.

"Issei, go help Saji. He couldn't have gotten that far." Rias said as she took down another devil with the Power of Destruction.

"Hai!" they both shouted as they raced toward the exit by the stairs. They exited into the courtyard and saw Lucien running past the entrance gates, with Sona hitting him from the bridal carry position.

"Let's go!" Both of them shouted as they ran with all their speed at the gates. They raced into the darkness that comes with the night. They managed to race to the gates and saw Lucien about to put an unconscious Sona onto a Griffin.

"You bastard!" Saji shouted at him, grabbing the Vassago heir's attention.

"Hello shitty dragons. I would love to say and chat but I have a Griffin to catch." Lucien said as he put Sona on the Griffin.

"But I will gladly make time to kill you worthless dragons." Lucien said as a twisted smile formed on his face.

"You ready?" Issei asked Saji as he produced his Sacred Gear.

"Yes I am." Saji said, bring his out.

"Bring it." Lucien said as the 2 charged at him.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Issei was soon engulfed in the armor while Saji shouted out his Absorption Line towards Lucien who simply parried it and soon advanced on Saji with speed that was fast even for a devil.

"Hello!" Lucien said as punched Saji in the stomach, which sent him back 10 feet.

"Did you forget about me?" Issei said as he rushed in for a punch to Lucien's face.

"No, I simply didn't care as you are too weak to match me, even in this face." Lucien taunted. Issei had had enough of his taunting and soon became enraged.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

"All that power won't matter when you can't hit me, Low-class devil!" Lucien roared as he shot out a gravity beam towards Issei which scored a direct hit, knocking him back.

"Shadow Prison!" Saji screamed towards Lucien who felt like being was being restrained.

"Not going to work, boy!" Lucien said as he threw Saji against the gate with a tremendous amount of force. The Shadow Prison was released and Lucien turned his attention to Issei again.

"Saji!" Issei turned to his fellow Pawn.

"Cover me while I go into the Juggernaut Drive." Issei said to Saji, who nodded in response.

"Not going to happen" Lucien said as he manipulated the gravity all around Issei. Lucien made a gravity chainsaw which hacked through one of Issei's legs, which instantly put him out of commission.

"Your turn!" Lucien said to Saji as the chainsaw slashed his chest and made him lose blood.

"Tch! Stay still and let me kill you!"

"No! I will fight till I can't anymore." Saji defiantly said.

"That will be arranged." Azula said as she appeared from above Saji and shot lightning at him. This rendered him unconscious and Lucien took this opportunity to walk up to Saji.

"Well, no one is going to save you now." Lucien said as he started to manipulate the gravity around him.

"Lucien-sama! There is no time. They are coming out now!" Azula said worriedly as she saw Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub, Asia Argento, and Ravel Phenex coming out of the ballroom.

"You are safe again Pawn." Lucien said contemptuously as he boarded the Griffin and disappeared into the night.

"Issei! Issei!" Rias said as she ran up to her Pawn.

"What happened?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Buchou, Lucien took her on a griffin. Me and Saji were too weak." Issei said weakly as blood flowed out.

"Shh. Don't speak you will be better." Rias said as she looked at Ravel.

"I have Phenex Tears, Ise-sama. Let's reattach that limb." Ravel said as Sirzechs brought the body part that was cut off.

"Asia, go heal Saji." Rias said as Ravel approached Issei.

The Phenex tears managed to work and Issei's limbs got reattached. Saji's wound quickly healed due to Asia's Twilight Healing. Rias and Issei embraced each other and didn't let go until a visitor arrived.

"Azazel? What brings you here?" Sirzechs asked the Fallen Angel leader.

"We were attacked." Azazel said calmly.

"What? You too?" Sirzechs blurted out.

"Yes, one of our meetings was attacked by a group of devils. I believe these instances are connected in some way." Azazel said seriously.

"We found out Lucien Vassago is working with Ophis. Could he be behind both attacks?" Sirzechs asked.

"He could be part of the Khaos Brigade but that isn't the most troubling piece of information."

"Then what is, Azazel?"

"We were attacked by multiple Sacred Gear users. Most of them were Twice Critical gears but they had a Longinus user among them!" Azazel said.

"What? Which one?" Sirzechs screamed at him, alarmed that one of the terrorists possessed a Top tier gear.

"He possessed Telos Karma."

"I see." Sirzechs said as he put a finger under his chin.

"I'm not sure what he would get by attacking his own engagement party or what he could gain from provoking the Fallen Angels." Azazel said with a serious look on his face.

"Whatever his reasons, we need to find him quickly." Rias said quickly.

"Yes. First we need to account for everyone. Excuse me while I go back to my domain." Azazel said with a bow before he left them.

_The next morning._

Underworld: Vassago safe house: Lilith

Lucien Vassago is in his safe house, which is a warehouse on the outskirts of the capital of Lilith. Lucien Vassago is sitting on the couch, watching the tv on the morning after the terrorist attacks. Standing behind him are the remnants of the devils that survived yesterday's attacks. The only 2 leaders that survived were Aria and Haman, and the others are currently unaccounted for. Lucien is wearing a hood over his head, so the other devils beside his peerage don't know who he is.

"Good Morning Underworld!" the well dressed male announcer says.

"We begin your morning with some breaking news. Terrorists attack Vassago engagement party and a Fallen Angel government meeting."

"So how many were killed? Lucien chuckles.

"Sources say up to 100 devils were killed in Vassago Castle while hundreds of Fallen Angel are believed to have been killed at this point. One of the killed is believed to be Diehauser Belial, the number 1 Rating Game champion. We will continue to update you as soon as we learn more information." The newscaster announced.

"Thank you for answering." Lucien said sarcastically as he got up from the couch.

"Okay, it is confirmed." Haman said as he put away his cell phone and turned to the hooded Lucien.

"Listen, I just finished talking to my contact in the Underworld Investigation Bureau. Misael, Veelisa, Mangius, and Zeyser were all killed in the fighting yesterday." Haman said solemnly.

"Well that is a shame isn't it? Nonetheless we must keep pushing forward. I will contact you when I have a plan." Lucien dismissively said as he threw a cell phone to Haman, who gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hey that wasn't part of the deal!" Aria screamed at him.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Lucien said as he increased his killing intent to massive levels.

"Now get out of my sight." Lucien said coldly.

The 2 devil leaders and their 44 remaining devils mumbled in anger, but left the building without incident.

"Lucien-sama, what will you do now that your plan is ruined?" Saito asked.

"To be at my level, one must always have a contingency plan. I have formulated one, now it is just getting all the pieces together." Lucien said as he signaled his peerage to leave him alone.

"But remember this Saito. I will become king of the Underworld one way or another." Lucien said boldly.

Lucien then stood up and went to a room in the back. He opened the door to the room and saw his bride Sona there, awake and angry at him.

"Hello darling, how was your sleep?" Lucien said with a chuckle as he sat on Sona's bed.

"You traitor." She said contemptuously as she turned away from Lucien.

"Look at me. HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU." Lucien screamed as he yanked Sona's hair.

"Listen darling. I am trying to be a nice guy, but you are rapidly draining my patience." Lucien said coldly as he pulled Sona's face right in front of his face.

"You are in no position to be defiant as your powers are gone due to the drink I gave you yesterday. So please refrain from acting out." Lucien said as he threw Sona back on the bed.

Sona once she was back on the bed, spit in Lucien's face which enraged him, and he responded with a powerful slap to the face, which made her unconscious.

"In time you will learn to accept what I have done." Lucien whispered into her ear as he handcuffed her arms to the bedpost.

Lucien then took one last look at his spouse and then left the room. Lucien then went outside and looked at the Underworld sky.

"What is the plan?" Azula asked her master.

"First we need to acquire more help. I will do what that idiot Kokabiel failed to do." Lucien said as he observed Underworld Police helicopters zooming over the capital city.

"You didn't answer my question Lucien-sama." Azula said seriously.

"My my, I know you are an observant one. I will start another Great War and take control of the Underworld after the devils are weakened. You will see what I will do in time, Azula." Lucien said as he kissed Azula on the cheek before going back into the warehouse.

"Everyone will." Lucien said to himself as he looked at his bulletin board, thinking about his next move.

* * *

Well here is this engagement battle chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Just a note, I will not be writing for about 2 weeks so the next chapter will not be up until July 7th at the earliest. If you are having trouble following any of the characters or have suggestions, please message me. Read, follow, and review like always.


	8. The Contingency part 1- Black Operations

_Managed to crank this one out before my trip tomorrow, so this is the last update for about 2 weeks. Have fun and enjoy reading it. I also didn't have as much time as I would have liked to proofread it so I apologize if I have made more mistakes in this chapter than in my previous ones._

_"Speech"_

_'Thought'_

_I don't own Highschool DXD_

* * *

_Underworld: Satans Palace; Lilith_

"What are we waiting for Sirzechs-chan? We need to go and rescue So-tan!" Serafall said as she slammed her hands on Sirzechs's ivory work desk.

"Calm down, Serafall. We need to locate them first." Sirzechs said behind his desk with his hands out.

"No! If you aren't going to help, I will go find So-tan on my own then!" Serafall loudly said.

"Serafall, please don't freeze the entire Underworld. We need to be patient and find Lucien. Any wrong move can put Sona's life in danger." Falbium explained lazily. Falbium, in spite of his laziness, is a brilliant strategist and spoke tactically to Serafall.

"Falbium is right. You don't want to pressure Lucien. We aren't sure how he will react." Sirzechs as he folded his hands on his desk.

"Uuuuuuuuu. You are right then, but we need to find So-tan soon." Serafall pouted.

"We just need to wait. Lucien is the type of devil to do something and provoke a response. We just need to be ready." Ajuka said about his cousin.

"It is now the waiting game." Sirzechs said seriously as he put his put his hands behind his head and reclined in his chair.

_Underworld: Vassago safehouse; Lilith_

Lucien Vassago is in his safe house surrounded by the 40 something devils that have survived the attacks a few days ago. He is still wearing his hood and cloak so no one can see his face and no one knows of his true identity except those in his peerage. He is in the middle of explaining his next move to his subordinates, some of who have extremely shocked expressions on their faces.

"And that is my plan. So does anyone have anything to say about it?" Lucien said as he stared out into the sea of wide-eyed devils.

"T-this is i-insane!" one of the taller devils stated.

"Come now, what you did a few days ago is insane. This is mere child's play if you managed to fight your way out of Edeh Arae." Lucien lazily said. This explanation managed to convince that devil, but there are still those in the audience with misgivings about it.

"Don't worry. My peerage and I will take down the entire base and then we will give you the signal. You will then arrive in trucks to take what we need. Then a few of you will occupy it while I create dummies that gives the impression that the base is fully occupied." Lucien said in a soothing voice that managed to reassure the remaining devils.

"So any other questions, comments or concerns? If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it so speak up." Lucien said to his crowd.

"No master!" they all shouted in unison.

"Good then you are dismissed." Lucien said as all the devils except, Aria and Haman, left him.

"Amazing, you managed to completely gain their trust in 5 days. I wonder how you look underneath that hood." Aria said flirtatiously as she tried to unhood Lucien. Lucien grabbed her hand before it reached his hood and threw back her hand.

"Well I am a natural orator as my father told me. And please do not try that again." Lucien said as he let his killing intent out of his body, causing Haman to sweat in fear.

"So when is this plan going to take place?" Haman quickly said as Lucien stopped unleashing his killing intent.

"The newscaster said there is going to be a storm tomorrow so I will strike then as this will make it harder for them to detect us." Lucien calmly explained under his hood.

"You are really one crazy bastard if can pull this off." Haman said respectfully.

"I will take that as a complement. Anything else before I go talk with my peerage?"

"No." They both shouted in unison.

"Good then." Lucien said as he left his 2 "partners".

_The next evening_

_Underworld: Fort Norleras; Belphegor territory_

Lucien and his peerage teleport from Lilith and arrive just outside of Fort Norleras, which is on a mountainside in Belphegor territory during a thunderstorm. Fort Norleras in the Underworld is one of the most secure faculties due to it being the home base of 144th Special Operation Battalion , also known as the Underworld Emergency Tactical Response Service unit or UETRS, for short. This unit is one of the most well trained and most elite military units in the entire Underworld. Their nickname is the Phenex Battalion is because the Phenex family has produced many commanders in this battalion but the family hasn't been sending their sons to this unit as of late. They are well renowned for their fighting prowess in battle and their actions during the Great War has earned them the nickname "Angel Slayers". Tonight, the base is a lot less crowded because the UETRS was called to Lilith to aid in the search for Lucien and the perpetrators of the attacks. Lucien deduced there should be less than 50 devils in the outpost this night.

"Let's go." Lucien gestured to his peerage to advance. Lucien's peerage is wearing black tactical gear and black ski masks, so they are very hard to see in the dark except with the strikes of lightning in the background. The peerage managed to advance to the wall without spotted by the searchlights along the perimeter.

"Silencers on." Lucien said to the devils in his peerage that actually had guns. The ones that have guns are Lucien, Saito, Azula, Chun-Li, Cammy, and Jill Valentine. Lucien, Saito, Azula are armed with Uzi submachine guns that act as a backup to their regular powers while Cammy, Chun-Li, and Jill are armed with SIG SG 550 assault rifles that act as their main weapon. All of these guns have been outfitted with light bullets, making them very dangerous for devils should they be hit with it.

"Remember, no survivors." Lucien said as his peerage walked along the entrance wall.

"Saito, if you aren't going to use the gun give it to me." Lucien said angrily to his Pawn who had taken out his sword. Lucien then angrily put Uzi in his holster after glaring at his Pawn before turning his attention back towards the entrance.

"Alright, remember the groups?" Lucien said as he observed the security checkpoint a few feet away.

"Okay. Azula, take out the guard on the left. I have the one on the right. Jill, shoot the devil in the box." Lucien said as a patrol of soldiers approached their position.

The patrol walked right past the peerage and were attacked from behind. Lucien, using the light glove he stole from Shalba, created a light spear and impaled the devil on the right, while Azula shot lightning at the one on the left, which instantly stopped his heart and killed him. While this was happening, Jill fired a 3 round burst that hit the devil who was in the guard post in the head, killing him instantly.

"Get the bodies out of view." Lucien said to Sagat and Zangief, who dragged the bodies behind a bush.

"Okay, split up and eliminate." Lucien said to his peerage who saluted him.

Lucien, Camula, Kurumu, Sagat, and Jill went to the left side, while Azula, Fouquet, Cammy, Saito, and Chun-Li went to the right. Zangief was left to man the guard post after he put the dead guard's body out of sight behind the guard post. Their plan was to advance along the sides and then meet in the North wing to discuss what they are going to do next. Each group walked behind each other in a standard file line and came across several targets which they swiftly killed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this place. It is so cold here." A guard said to another guard as they were patrolling the base.

'Sorry you will die here.' Lucien thought as he looked to his Pawn who nodded back, getting the message of what she has to do. Lucien then took out guard on the left by stabbing him through the neck with a light spear, while Jill fired 5 rounds into the guard on the right. The guard with the light spear struggled for breath for a few seconds before succumbing to death, while the other guard died instantly, blood painting an outline his corpse.

On the other side, Azula and her team were systematically going from barrack to barrack killing any sleeping soldier they could find. The process was the same for each barrack they went to with Azula taking out her Uzi and delivering a shot to the head of a soldier, with Cammy and Chun-Li doing the same with their SIG SG 550s. Saito decapitated soldiers with his sword while Fouquet stood outside as a watchperson. They did this in 5 barracks before meeting at the North end with Lucien and the others.

"Any problem on your end?" Lucien asked his Queen.

"None, Lucien-sama." Azula said behind her black ski mask.

"I feel we should make sure get any other soldiers in one spot so it is less of a hassle for us. You all are to hide around the mess hall. I will go to the command room to make an announcement to all the soldiers to go to the mess hall. You will kill everyone that arrives and then meet me in the front." Lucien said seriously to his peerage who nodded in response.

Lucien then walked to the command room with was in the Northwest of the base, killing any soldier in his way with a light spear. Azula and the rest of them walked to the mess hall and hid along the perimeters out it. Azula peered in through one of the windows and saw 4 devils eating a late night snack inside.

"I see 4 inside." Azula said to Cammy as she ducked back down.

"Then there should at least be 3 kitchen staff there." Cammy said as Azula nodded.

Lucien slowly opened the door to the command room and walked into the hallway with doors on each side and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. He went to the door on the left and put his ear on the door to listen in on 2 voices inside.

"Delta, do you copy? Delta do you read me?" One of the voices in the room said as thunder crashed outside.

"Could be electrical interference due to this shit weather we are having." The other said after he yawned.

"Maybe, I don't know man. Beta, Charlie, and Delta haven't answered either." The first responded.

"Then go check it out if you are worried. I'll be staying here." The other one said as he slumped in his chair.

"Ok, be back in a few." The first said as he made his way to the door. Lucien quickly took his ear off the door and moved to hide in the bathroom. Lucien observed as the soldier went out of the room and he stealthily followed him out. When the soldier was outside, Lucien then materialized a light spear and stabbed him in the back of the head with it, killing him instantly. Lucien then went back to the room with the other soldier with his Uzi at the ready and opened the door. He saw the other soldier in his swivel chair with his back turned from the door.

"Back already? See if you don't want to be in this shit weath….." the soldier started but was cut off as Lucien stabbed through the chair with a light spear. The spear penetrated the chair with no problem and hit the soldier in the chest. Lucien then spun the chair to see the soldier coughing up blood, but not dead. Lucien then shot him in the face to put him out of his misery. Lucien then turned around to see a gun barrel directly in front of his face.

"Drop it." The soldier said as he steadied his weapon. Lucien complied as he knew he didn't need it to kill this soldier.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the soldier said with an authoritarian tone of voice.

'Must be the base commander.' Lucien thought, not caring about the gun in his face.

"Who I am is of no concern to you peasant. As for how I got in here, I walked through the checkpoint." Lucien said with a smile as he shifted the gravity up, directing the barrel towards the ceiling. Lucien took this opportunity to materialize a light spear and ram it in the soldier's stomach, causing him bleed to come out from his mouth. Lucien then moved it around, causing organ damage to the soldier.

"You can call me your murderer I suppose." Lucien said in the dying soldier's ear before he pushed him away. Lucien then shut the eyelids of the soldier after he picked up his Uzi, before leaving to go the other room.

"Ahh the communication room. Let's get started." Lucien said to himself as he found the microphone and turned on the PA system.

"Attention, all are to report to the mess hall as we are celebrating a very special birthday." Lucien said, mimicking the voice of the soldier he had just killed. This message was said throughout the entire base, causing any survivors to go to the mess hall. 10 minutes have passed after the announcement was made and 5 soldiers came to the mess hall which made there approximately 12 devils inside the building.

The peerage spread out to compass the north, south, and west sides in order to maximize the killing.

"Now!" Azula said as she shot out lightning through one of the windows of the mess hall.

The sound of gunfire couldn't be heard over the sound of thunder, but the sight of spent shells on the ground indicated what had happened. The peerage had emptied out their magazines before reloading for a second wave of shooting. They ordered Saito to go in to make sure everyone was dead and he went inside to the sight of bullet-riddled corpses.

"They are all dead." Saito said to Azula who simply smiled when she heard this.

"Let's go meet with Lucien-sama." Azula said as she started walking to the checkpoint on the other side of the base.

They walked for 10 minutes before seeing Lucien, Zangief and 2 moving trucks with 5 devils in each truck.

"Okay now that you are here, let's discuss what we are going to do. Azula, you and the others are to get all the bodies together in front of the mess hall." Lucien said, earning nods from his peerage before departing for their task.

"You are to get the uniforms. They are in the supply room. You should be able to find it on your map." Lucien said to 5 devils of the first truck who nodded before driving off to the supply room.

"You are to get any weapons and ammo you deem useful. Get as much as you can fit into the truck. The weapons are in the armory." Lucien said as the driver of the second truck who nodded before driving off to the supply room.

"Zangief, did anyone try to come in?" Lucien asked his Rook.

"There was a truck with 1 devil in it. It is taken care of." Zangief said as he looked at the overturned truck on the side of the road.

"As long as the driver is dead. Destroy the truck to take it out of sight." Lucien said with a sigh.

"Lucien-sama, we have gathered all of the bodies in front of the mess hall as you ordered." Fouquet said telepathically.

"Good. I'll be there soon." Lucien said as he broke off communications.

Lucien walked in the rain for 10 minutes before reaching the heap of dead bodies.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, Lucien-sama. We checked over every place we were in." Azula said calmly.

"Alright then. Everyone stand back." Lucien said as he levitated all the bodies up in the air by distorting the gravity there. Lucien then closed his eyes and raised his arms so that they were level with his shoulders. A small yellow sphere then appeared in the middle of the floating body horde.

"Dark Creation!" Lucien said as he suddenly opened up his eyes and brought his hands together. All the bodies went towards the circle at such high speeds that have all turned into light. Then the sphere starts to violently shake and a tremendous shockwave is felt, knocking back everyone except Lucien. The sphere turned from yellow to brown then to pitch black and then started suck everything in. Lucien has just created a black hole.

"White neutron!" Lucien said as a white sphere appeared inside the black hole. The white sphere and the black hole violently reacted with each other as they both have same amounts of gravity but in opposite ways so they violently canceled each other out. The black hole and white holes neutralized each other and the sphere and the black holes released a light brighter than 50,000 supernovas, and then where the black hole once was, there was nothing there.

"Is everyone ok?" Lucien said to his wide-eyed peerage.

"Yes, Lucien-sama." Azula said without her ski mask as the shockwave destroyed it.

"Everyone else?" Lucien said to his peerage that was still somewhat blinded by what they just saw. They all nodded and started to stare at the power their leader possesses.

"Okay everyone let's go to the checkpoint." Lucien said to his peerage who simply nodded as they were still awestruck by his power. Lucien walked in front of his peerage before reaching the checkpoint where there are 2 trucks.

"Okay, you 6 will stay over here. Wear some uniforms that you can find in the barracks. I will make dummy soldiers now." Lucien said as the 6 devils he pointed to started walking to the barracks. Lucien formed 50 soldiers and sent all but 3 to the barracks.

"You 3 will man the checkpoints." Lucien said to his mindless soldiers. They stared at him blankly before walking to the guard post. Lucien then turned his attention to the truck drivers.

"Do you have everything?" he said to both drivers.

"Yes master!" they shouted in unison.

"Good. Let's get back." Lucien said as he formed a giant magical circle that encompassed all of them and transported them to the Vassago safe house.

"How did it go?" Haman said as he walked up to one of the trucks.

"Wait. Okay, unload the trucks. Put the weapons over there and the uniforms over there." Lucien said he put his hand out in front of Haman's face. He directed where the devils will go as he pointed to a table and then a bed.

"It was fine. Just another mission I suppose." Lucien said dismissively as he turned to Haman.

"So what is the next part of your plan?" Aria asked as she looked at the devils scurrying to put the boxes in their rightful place.

"Them." Lucien said as he went up to the bulletin board. There are 2 pictures tacked onto the board and Haman and Aria are surprised by their identities.

"Them? How are you going to get to them?" Aria asked skeptically.

"Don't worry I'll find a way." Lucien said as he walked away from those two.

"I always do."

_Time Skip-4 days_

_Human world: Kuoh Academy; Japan_

"Azula, this is quite an intelligent plan. I can't believe I haven't thought about going undercover." Lucien said to his Queen as he down the street across from the Kuoh Academy.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama. But why do I have to look like this again?" Azula said as he took out her phone to use as a mirror.

"I believe people would find it as an improvement. You were quite beautiful before but this makes you even more beautiful." Lucien said to his Queen who blushed when she heard the word beautiful. Lucien looked at his Queen who now one of the most beautiful beings on Earth. Azula is 6 feet tall and now has flowing blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, a heart shaped face with full lips, button nose, green eyes that would make emeralds jealous, and white, flawless skin that would make goddess green with envy. Her Kuoh Academy didn't do her figure justice and her well-endowed figure as clearly evident.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama. But why did you chose that disguise then?" She said as she stared at her King. Her King was a 5 foot 8 inch tall boy with messy black hair, dark brown eyes, a big nose, and very white teeth. He was wearing his Kuoh Academy uniform in a disorganized manner.

"I used Saito as an example, and I didn't want draw too much attention to myself." He said as he waited for the crossing light to change so they could cross the street.

"Well I think you still look good Lucien-sama."

"As do you my Queen. One last time, can you feel any demonic aura coming from me?" Lucien said to his blushing Queen.

"None, Lucien-sama."

"I feel none coming from you too. Please refer to me by my cover name when we are inside." Lucien said as the light changed and they crossed.

They reached the gates and saw groups of people making way for a red haired girl walking with a black haired girl right next to her.

"Rias onee-sama!" one girl said.

"Akeno onee-sama!" another said.

The 2 ignored them and went to the front of the school.

'Humans.' They thought in unison as they looked at each other. They walked together to the lobby, earning glares from some of the boys and girls there.

"One more question." Lucien asked his Queen.

"What is it?"

"Do you think the others will be able to successfully carry out the plan?"

"I have complete faith that they will."

"Goodbye then, Sera." Lucien said with a smile as he left Azula at the lobby as he went to the attendance office.

"Hello, can I help you?" an elderly woman behind the desk said with a smile.

"Yes, my name is Yusuke Sakurai, and I just transferred here." Lucien said with a smile.

"Yes, you are that new transfer student. Give me a second while I print out your schedule." she said as she typed into her computer on the right side of the desk.

"Of course." Lucien said, again flashing his white smile.

"Here you are young man." she said as she handed him a freshly printed schedule sheet.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Lucien said as he bowed before leaving the office. He walked out of the office and onto the path of Rias and her group of fan girls. He brushed past Rias's bag and caused her and her group to stop.

"Hey you!" one of the girls said in a loud pitched voice behind him.

"What?" Lucien asked in a bored voice as he turned around.

"Aren't you going to apologize to her?" she said seriously.

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"She is Rias onee-sama!" another girl said.

"So? She is just another student here." Lucien said before he left the fuming group and a puzzled Rias Gremory.

Yusuke then went up the stairs and then looked for his classroom.

"Here it is." Yusuke said as he opened the door to the classroom.

"Hello, I am the new transfer student." he said to the teacher.

"Ah welcome Sakurai-kun." the teacher said as he welcomed Yusuke into the room.

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." he said as Yusuke turned to face the class.

"Kya!" one of the girls said.

"We are blessed with 2 princes in our grade!" another said.

"His look is average but there is something exotic about him." a perverted looking girl with glasses said.

'Don't murder them. Don't murder them.' Lucien thought to himself.

"Hello, my name is Yusuke Sakurai. I would say I would get along with each of you, but that is yet to be seen." he said in a disinterested voice, earning murmurs from the class.

"Anything else?" the teacher said in an incredulous voice.

"Not really. Anything that people will know, they will know in due time."

"O-okay then, please sit next to Hyoudou-kun."

"U-um, who is Hyoudou-kun?" Lucien said even though he knew who he was and could clearly see him in the room.

"He is over there." the teacher said as he pointed to Issei.

"Okay." Yusuke said as he bowed to the teacher and went up to the desk beside Issei.

"Hello, Sakurai-kun. I am Hyoudou Issei. I hope we can get along." Issei said as he extended his hand out for a handshake.

"I doubt it." Lucien said as he slapped Issei's hand out of the way and sat down, which earned several wide-eyed expressions from the class.

Class went by fast as Lucien knew everything that the class was teaching as devils have the ability to remember things better than the humans. Lucien remember this material as information he had learned when he was about 8 years old.

"Hello Sakurai-kun, my name is Asia Argento!" Asia said to the disguised Lucien after the lunch bell rung.

"I'm sure it is. Nice to me you." Lucien said he stood up and looked at Asia and the girls beside her, Xenovia and Irina.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us?" Asia asked in a polite voice.

"No thanks, and Hyoudou-kun. I'm sorry about the way I acted before." Lucien said as he turned to Issei.

"No problem. I hope we can be friends in the future." Issei said with a smile.

'Still doubtful, flithy dragon.' Lucien thought as he envisioned killing Issei with a light spear.

"Thank you and goodbye." Lucien said as he walked out to the third year wing where Azula was. He found Azula with her head down into her desk in a classroom and decided to talk to her.

"How are you doing?" Lucien asked telepathically as she perked her head up.

"This class is quite boring." she said in a bored voice.

"Please bear with me. We will finish this by the end of the day." Lucien said as he broke off telepathic communications. He then turned and bumped into a student which knocked him down.

"Ouch watch it." Saji said as he got back to his feet.

" We'll see if I do." Lucien said with a smirk as he went to his classroom.

The lunch break was over before he knew it and class had begun again. The next class, history, was so boring that Lucien put his head down on the desk for a large part of the class, earning stares from the other students.

"New student, if you feel you can sleep through my class, maybe you can answer the question!" the teacher, a middle-aged man with a moustache in a brown blazer shouted to Lucien.

"The answer is Charles V." Lucien said, not bothering to lift his head up from the desk.

"T-that is correct." the teacher said in a shocked voice.

"Obviously it is correct. I said it didn't I? May I go back to sleep now?" Lucien said as his head was still on the desk.

The teacher was stunned and when he got his brain back on line to make a response, he and the rest of the class heard snoring from Lucien, who feigned being asleep.

'Ahh, it is fun to mess with people.' Lucien thought as he went to sleep.

Lucien's nap ended with the end of the period, which was the end of the school day.

"Sakurai-kun, you must be very smart if you can do that." one of the girls who approached him after class said.

"I was considered a prodigy in my other school so it is expected." Lucien said as he watched Issei leave the room with 2 other lecherous looking boys.

"Waah, really? That is so cool." Asia said from behind him.

"It is. Now excuse me, I am going to meet with someone." Lucien said as he went out of the room to follow Issei. He saw Issei going down the stairs and decided to keep a good distance behind him. He followed him and saw him peeping into the girl's Kendo locker room. Lucien then started walking to them to expose them but then stopped for a better idea.

'Idiots. I am going to feel bad for them.' Lucien sadistically thought as he picked up a rock and chucked it at the locker room.

The girls came rushing out and saw Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama peeping behind their locker room. Their sheer speed surprised Lucien as he didn't think humans could move that fast.

"You three brought a friend this time?" one of the girls said as she pointed a shinai at Lucien.

"Run for it!" Issei said as Motohama, Matsuda, and him fled the wrath of the girls.

"!" Lucien was surprised for a second time within 2 minutes at humans moving so fast.

"Since we can't get the others, we will punish you then." the leader declared coldly as they encircled Lucien.

"W-wait, that is the one that brushed into Rias onee-sama!" one of them stated. This greatly increased the killing intent of the group.

"Y-you! You dare disrespect Rias onee-sama like that? You will die!" the leader said as a demonic aura encircled the entire group.

'Humans never cease to amaze me. They can produce this much intent?" Lucien thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles and took off his blazer.

"Well you ladies aren't going to be much of a problem but if you insist..." Lucien said as he threw his blazer at one of the girls and kicked her as she fumbled with the blazer.

All the other girls charged at Lucien who managed to take one shinai after Judo throwing a girl. Lucien effortlessly parried the shinais as he kicked the girls in their faces. 1 girl charged him from behind and Lucien viciously hit her with his shinai, causing 3 of her teeth to fly out and blood to spill out from her nose. Lucien managed to incapacitate 10 girls and then the club captain was left. She was extremely scared after witnessing his show of power and skill.

"Well darling, it appears you are the only left." Lucien said coldly as he advanced towards her, his shinai in his left hand.

"No please stop!" she screamed as his was closing in.

"Sorry darling, but that simply will not happen." Lucien said as she he threw the shinai in the air. This caused the girl to look up at the sky and Lucien took this opportunity to superman punch her in the face. She collapsed to the ground hard, blood spilling from her nose as Lucien caught the shinai without a problem.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me." Lucien sadistically smiled as he broke the shinai over leg without any expression of pain. Lucien then walked out of the area, leaving many kendo girls writhing in pain on the cold hard ground.

"Lucien-sama, we have completed our task." Fouquet said telepathically.

"Good, bring the target to the safe house and keep him under guard at all times. I'll be back in awhile." Lucien said telepathically to Fouquet as he looked back to see the girls in pain.

"Understood, Lucien-sama." Fouquet said as she broke off communications.

Lucien was unaware that the entire thing was observed by a first-year girl, Koneko. Koneko went as fast as she could to go to the Occult Research Club room and found Rias talking to Akeno, her Queen.

_Meanwhile back in Kuoh Academy's main building_

"Pardon me, but can you help me find this building?" A beautiful girl asked Asia as she held out a piece of paper with the word _Storage Room_ on it. Asia stopped talking to Xenovia and Irina when she heard this.

"Yes, but that building is far away." Asia said as she turned around and looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh thank you, I am new so I don't know where it is." she said with her hand behind her head.

"Really, do you want me to show you where it is?" Asia said energetically.

"You will? Thank you!" the girl said as she bowed.

"I will see you later." Asia happily said to Xenovia and Irina.

"What is your name?" the girl asked Asia as they started to walk down the stairs.

"My name is Asia Argento. What is yours?" Asia asked further down the stairs than that girl.

"My name is Sera." the girl said as her face turned evil.

_In the Occult Research room_

"Oh Koneko, what happened?" Rias said, concerned that something would make Koneko run fast enough to lose her breath.

Koneko explained everything she saw to Rias and Akeno, who listened intently to what she was saying.

"I knew there was something off with that transfer student." Rias said as she put a finger under her chin.

"Did you also notice something strange from our new classmate?" Akeno said as Rias turned to her.

"What was her name again? Sera Fulton?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Yes, for an American, her Japanese is flawless." Akeno said.

"Hmm, 2 new transfer students. Could they be new devils?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Probably not otherwise you or Tsubaki would have heard about it as she has taken over Sona's position."

"They don't feel like Angels or Fallen Angels. Maybe their powers are well hidden." Rias said to her Queen.

"Should we confront them directly?" Koneko added.

"We should confront the new male student first because we don't know if anything is out of place with the female one. The male is a bigger threat due to what Koneko said." Rias exclaimed as she got out of her chair.

"Should I get the rest of the peerage here?" Akeno asked seriously.

"No need, they should be here in a few moments anyway." Rias said as the rest of the peerage strolled into the room. Kiba, Gasper, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Issei went into the room, unaware of what the 3 know of.

"Buchou, why did you call for us today?" Issei asked his president.

"We need to check out a new student today. Koneko saw him display a tremendous amount of skill and power today." Rias asked as she looked over her peerage.

"Where is Asia?" Rias said as she notice her Bishop missing.

"She is escorting a new student to a building but she should have been here by now." Xenovia said.

"What does the new student look like?" Akeno asked.

"She is blonde haired, green eyed girl who looks like a 3rd year." Xenovia said as Akeno and Rias looked at each other seriously.

"Where did they go?" Rias asked seriously.

"The piece of paper she had said storage room on it so they must be there."

"Let's hurry!" Rias said as she hastily went out of the room, her peerage following her closely.

Rias and her peerage managed to go to the storage room quite quickly and saw Asia Argento unconscious and tied up with rope by looking through a window. They could also hear 2 voices coming from inside the building.

"Good job, Sera." a male voice said sarcastically.

"Please stop calling me that." Sera pouted.

Akeno and Rias looked at each other and then decided to act. They busted down the door to the storage room and then stormed into the room.

"Who are you and why do you want Asia?" Issei screamed angrily as he pointed to the 2 figures.

"My my flithy dragon, you can't tell who we are?" Lucien said as his voice slowly changed back to his normal voice. Lucien then also reverted back to his normal look.

"Lucien!" the entire peerage shouted in unison.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is Lucien-sama." Lucien said as he observed his fingernails.

"What have you done with Sona?" Rias screamed angrily.

"Calm down, 1 question at a time. I have done nothing that shouldn't have been done. I've hit her around and insulted her, that is it." Lucien said lazily as the peerage increased their killing intent towards him.

"You bastard! How can you do that to Kaichou?" Saji said as he brought the rest of Sona's peerage with him through the other door. The peerage's stood side by side in front of the door, blocking Lucien's escape path.

"I will do as I wish with my wife, flithy Low-class devil." Lucien said arrogantly.

"Die!" Kiba said as Kiba advanced on Lucien with a sword. Lucien then shifted the gravity back and threw Kiba back into the combined peerage.

"Azula, get her out of here. I'll deal with these Low-class devils." Lucien said with a smile as he readied for battle. Azula used a magical circle while Lucien faced the combined Sitri Gremory peerages.

Issei, Saji, and the rest of the peerage readied their Sacred Gears and aimed them at Lucien who looked at them with disinterest.

"You haven't learned your lesson have you? Fine, I have a minute to spare." Lucien said with a smirk as he looked up from his wristwatch.

Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, and Tomoe Meguri all charged at Lucien because they are all close range fighters. Lucien looked at them lazily before dodging a sword slash from Kiba and punching Kiba square in the face, knocking him out. He then spun around to deliver a round house kick to the head of Tomoe Meguri, causing her to be unconscious before she hit the floor. Lucien then caught Koneko's arm as she tried to punch Lucien and threw her at Xenovia. The pair hit each other with such tremendous force that they were instantly unconscious.

"Boring. Who's next?" Lucien asked as he looked down at his wristwatch.

The next wave of attackers are the Bishops from Sona's peerage, Rossweisse and Akeno. The 2 Bishops used magical attacks against Lucien who simply dodged all of them with minimal effort. He then closed the distance on the bishops and delivered gravity enhanced strikes towards them. The 2 went flying into the wall and both couldn't fight anymore. As he admired his handy work, he noticed that Rossweisse fired ice at him and moved lazily to the left to dodge it.

"Is that all you have boyfriend-less Valkyrie of the Gremory?" Lucien taunted, causing Rossweisse to go into a rage.

"Stop mocking me for not having a boyfriend!" she screamed as she launched every bit of magic she knew at the Vassago heir who simply managed to redirect them at the Rook of the Sitri Peerage, who was incapacitated due to the strong magic Rossweisse used.

"Don't worry some people aren't meant to have boyfriends." Lucien said as he fired a beam of gravity at her, which sent her flying at Tsubaki who just managed to get out of the way. Rossweisse hit the wall and was out of the fight. Lucien looked down at his wristwatch before noticing something behind him.

"Better luck next time, Gremory Queen." Lucien said to the stunned Akeno who managed to sneak up on him before grabbing her by her throat and throwing her towards the downed Rossweisse. The force of the impact knocked out Akeno and Rossweisse, who was struggling to get back to her feet.

"10 seconds." Lucien said arrogantly as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Dragon Shot! Blaze Black Flare!" Issei and Saji shouted together as they used their Sacred Gears against Lucien.

"!" Lucien was actually stunned at their teamwork but quickly regained his composure and calmly used used his gravity against his opponents. Lucien stopped the gravity which made the black flames burn in a perfect sphere and then fizzle out of existence while opening a wormhole to suck in Issei's Dragon Shot.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Lucien screamed as a portal opened behind Issei and his Dragon Shot scored a direct hit on Issei.

"Well, your minute is up. Goodbye." Lucien said as he started to make summon his magical circle.

"Threw everything you have now!" Rias screamed as she used her Power of Destruction in an attempt to hit Lucien who was about to teleport. Tsubaki used various types of magic and Saji again tried to use Blaze Black Flare but all of the attacks were negated by Lucien opening up a black hole in front of them, absorbing all of their attacks into it before disappearing.

"Well, thanks for your contribution to the cause." Lucien said with a smirk as he disappeared from the Storage Room.

_Underworld: Vassago safe house; Lilith_

"Welcome back, Lucien-sama." Azula who had changed back to her normal form, said as she bowed to her King.

"Thank you Azula. How is she?" Lucien said as he turned to Asia.

"Still unconscious, but unharmed." Azula said.

"Good we need her for her abilities. Go find Fouquet for me now." Lucien said as he looked at the unconscious Asia.

"Hai." Azula said as he went to go find Fouquet. She arrived back in 5 minutes after bringing Fouquet who was in the middle of a conversation with one of the devils from Haman's group.

"Yes, Lucien-sama?" Fouquet asked, hiding her annoyance at the fact her conversation was forcefully ended.

"Where is he?"

"He is in a room. I will bring you there." Fouquet said as she started to walk to the room.

Fouquet, Lucien, and Azula walked to a room and opened the door. The room was pitch black and when they opened the door, they saw a small boy sitting in the middle of the room on a small chair. Lucien then went up to the boy.

"Hello there, Leonardo." Lucien said, crouching down to see eye to eye with Leonardo.

Leonardo said nothing in response when Lucien greeted him.

"Ahh a quiet boy I see. No matter, you don't need to talk for what I have in mind for you." Lucien said twistedly as he stood up and left the room.

'Well all the pieces are here. Let the fun begin.' Lucien thought as a terrifying smile formed on Lucien's face.

* * *

This is where it deviates from canon. In volume 11, Shalba kidnaps Leonardo but in my story, Shalba died in a fire at Lucien's hand, so Lucien has Leonardo instead. The next chapter will be him using the Annhilation Maker from Leonardo and another part of the plot that you will have to wait 2 weeks for. Read, follow, and review like always.


	9. The traitor

_Hey guys, I'm back from my trip, and back to writing. If you have a chance, please check out my other story, Revenge of the Fallen. It is another DXD fanfic and I would greatly appreciate it if you review it._

_I don't own Highschool DXD or anything inside of it._

_"Speech"_

_'Thought'_

* * *

_Underworld: Vassago safehouse; Lilith_

"And that is my plan. Anyone have any questions?" Lucien said as he finished discussing his plan to the devils around him. No one in the room said anything and they all stared at Lucien for a brief moment.

"Well, I take your silence as a resounding no. You are all dismissed then." Lucien said as he erased his whiteboard that detailed plans.

"Hai master!" they all said as they left Lucien. The devils scattered in many directions but there was one that caught Lucien's eye.

"Hey you there." Lucien said as he directed his voice to the devil who was walking towards the backdoor. The devil was a young looking devil who was dressed in jeans, and a brown leather jacket. His hair was black and scruffy and he has a five o'clock shadow beard.

"Hai master?" the devil said as he turned to face Lucien.

"Where are you going?" Lucien asked suspiciously.

"I am going out to be with my family. I don't know if I will die in the battle so I need to make the most out of my time." The devil said quickly.

"Well then, be back soon." Lucien said skeptically as he turned around from the devil. The devil's sweating subsided and he left the building. Lucien walked up to one of his partners to ask about her member.

"Hey Aria, who was that person?" he asked Aria who was working on a laptop in the backroom.

"Which one?" she asked, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"The one with the scruffy hair who dresses like Fonzie." Lucien said in a sluggish manner.

"Oh him? His name is Vincenzo Marini. He is a reincarnated Devil who I revived with a Pawn piece." She said as she looked up from the screen.

"History." Lucien calmly said.

"He was the last person to be reincarnated into my peerage. He used to make contracts with my peerage relating to hitman work as he was an assassin for various crime syndicates in America. He was shot to death by rival assassins in Brooklyn in 1998, and I revived him because I believed he could be useful due to his connections in the Human underworld."

"I see. Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes. He hasn't shown me anything that would make me think otherwise. Why do you ask?" Aria said as she looked back down at the screen.

"I just had a bad feeling. Anyway carry on." Lucien said as he left the room.

_Underworld; underneath the Mokhali Overpass; Lilith_

Vincenzo Marini looked over his shoulder as he walked underneath the Mokhali Overpass. Cars zoomed by overhead and made Vincenzo nervous as he wasn't sure if the devils who come from above and kill him. It made no difference, and he was going to complete what he had thought of for days. He took out his grey color flip phone and started dialing numbers. He then put his ear to the phone and heard the dial tone.

"Underworld Investigation Bureau, detective Frearison speaking." A gruff sounding devil said on the other side.

"My name is Vincenzo Marini, and I have information on Lucien Vassago's plans." Vincenzo said as he hid behind a stone column.

"What? Tell me!" Frearison said out loud, getting the attention of the other devils in the station. He mouthed out to a nearby detective to trace the call.

"First I want full immunity for my past and present crimes, 5 million US dollars, and to be placed in protective custody." Vincenzo said as he looked down at his watch to see it has been 30 seconds into the conversation.

"I'll see what I can do, but it is going to take some time. How can I contact you?" Frearison said as he looked to his associate who started to trace the call.

"You don't. I'll contact you. Have Lucifer-sama be in the Midnight Sunfish nightclub at 8:00pm, that should give you plenty of time to draft the immunity agreement. Once I see the agreement, I will sign it and then leave with Lucifer-sama. I know you are trying to trace the call so I am hanging up now." Vincenzo said as he ended the phone call.

"Dammit! So close to the trace." Frearison said as he angrily slammed the phone down. He then put his arm on the table and then massaged his temple with the other hand.

"Someone go get Sirzechs-sama on the phone." Captain De Feriva yelled from his office.

_Underworld: Satans' Palace; Lilith_

Sirzechs is sitting at his seat in the meeting room, doing paperwork that his wife had forced upon him. The other Satans are busy with work, and in Asmodeus's case, sleep, before a phone rang in front of Sirzechs.

"Hai?" Sirzechs said after he picked up the phone. All the Satans, except for Asmodeus, stopped their work and looked at Sirzechs. Sirzechs listened intensely to the devil on the other end, and his face showed his deep thought.

"Draft up anything he wants! This may be our only chance!" Sirzechs seriously said.

"Okay, understood." Sirzechs said as he hung up the phone.

"We have a lead on Lucien." Sirzechs proudly declared.

_Underworld; Midnight Sunfish; Lilith_

The Midnight Sunfish is shall we say, a shady nightclub at best. It is in a bad part of town, and it is believed the place is a front for a drug ring. So it surprised everyone in the nightclub that Sirzechs Lucifer showed up and requested a seat at the bar. Everyone obviously obliged and then stared at their crimson-haired Satan. A devil wearing a fedora hat and a trench coat then took the seat next to him.

"Marini?" Sirzechs asked after ordering a drink from the awestruck bartender.

"Hai. It is an honor to meet you Lucifer-sama." Vincenzo said.

"Cut the introductions. Here is the agreement. Once you sign it, you will come with me to Underworld Investigation Bureau headquarters to tell us everything you know." Sirzechs said as he finished his drink in one shot.

"Of course." Vincenzo said as he scanned over the agreement after taking out a pen. He quickly read it and then signed his name in the places that need it.

"Okay, let's go." Sirzechs said as he got up and started walking towards the door. Vincenzo followed and they were greeted by Grayfia, Sirzechs' wife in the front.

"Get in the circle when it is done." Sirzechs said as a magical circle formed underneath him and Grayfia. Vincenzo nodded and then went into the circle, and was teleported to UIB headquarters in downtown Lilith.

_Underworld; Interrogation room 2B in UIB headquarters; Lilith_

Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Grayfia are all standing behind a one-way mirror in another room that can see into the interrogation room. They see Vincenzo sitting in a chair and Sirzechs walking into the interrogation room. All of a sudden, 2 magical circles appear in the room 2 of the Satans are in. They are the symbols of the Sitri and Gremory clans, and the 2 Peerages appear.

"Leviathan-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Grayfia-sama." The peerages said in unison as they bowed.

"What is happening?" Rias asked Grayfia.

"This devil came to us and will tell us Lucien's plans in exchange for immunity, Ojou-sama." Grayfia said as she looked at the combined peerages.

"Shhh. Shh. It is about to start." Serafall said excitedly.

Everyone in the other room then looked at Sirzechs who sat down in the chair opposite of Vincenzo and folded his hands before speaking.

"Tell us what Lucien is planning." Sirzechs said seriously as he unleashed a bit of killing intent. Vincenzo started to sweat at the sheer amount coming from Sirzechs and started to speak.

"Lucien stole military uniforms from a base and is planning to use those uniforms in an attack on Heaven that will go down tomorrow. He wants Heaven to think you ordered the attack and he wants a war to start."

Everyone in the other room gasped when they heard this information. Sirzechs, while shocked like the others, managed to keep a cool face on.

"What are you talking about? Nothing like that has been reported. Where is this base you are talking about?"

"That is because the defenders are all dead now. The base is in Belphegor territory. He didn't say where to the rest of us and only those who went with him know where it is."

"Interesting. There are only 2 bases in Belphegor territory." Ajuka muttered.

"Which means we need to check out both of them." Grayfia added.

"Where is the place he is keeping Sona and Asia?" Sirzechs said in a determined voice.

"You mean that broad Lucien is with and the blond girl he kidnapped? They are in a safe house in Lilith. They are near a restricted area and only a few devils can see them." Vincenzo said calmly.

When Serafall heard the word broad, she exploded with rage, and it was Ajuka who managed to stop her from destroying half of the Underworld.

"Where is it exactly?" Sirzechs said after feeling the killing intent unleashed by Serafall.

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't let us out of the building so we couldn't familiarize ourselves with the surroundings. It is definitely on the outskirts of the city and it is in the warehouse district. I will remember it if I could see it."

"You will be with the strike team that will rescue the hostages then. Anything else we should know?" Sirzechs said as he stood up.

"Yea. There is a young boy in the warehouse too. I couldn't get a good look at him but I can definitely feel he is human but there is a strange power from within him. Maybe it is a Sacred Gear."

"Noted." Sirzechs said as he opened the door.

"One more thing, Vincenzo." Sirzechs said with one foot out the door.

"Hm?"

"If this doesn't work, the agreement is null and void and you will be tried as a traitor." Sirzechs said coldly before slamming the door on his way out, leaving Vincenzo a nervous wreck in the room.

"So what do you think?" Sirzechs asked when he went into the room with the others.

"I believe he is telling the truth. He has no reason to lie to us after the immunity deal." Grayfia honestly said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sirzechs asked his wife with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"I am good at reading facial expressions."

"You are?" Sirzechs asked in a surprised voice.

"I can tell when you are lying or planning to slack can't I?" Grayfia said, causing the crimson-haired Satan to sweat drop.

"Onii-sama, what are we going to do?" Rias asked, causing Grayfia and Sirzechs to turn their attention back to the rest of the group.

"Ajuka, he is your cousin, what do you think we should do?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satan.

"Lucien isn't the type of devil to play psychological games by sending out false information, so I feel this devil is telling the truth. Firstly we need to contact Heaven about this, and then we need to assemble a team to get back Sona and Asia." Ajuka truthfully answered.

"I see." Sirzechs said as he thought about what he just heard.

"Ria-tan, you and your peerage, along with Sona's peerage, will go to Heaven to warn Michael about the attack. You will also stay there to help with their defense." Sirzechs said to his Tsubaki and Rias who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll have Asmodeus assemble a strike team." Sirzechs continued.

"What about him, Sirzechs-chan?" Serafall said as she pointed to Vincenzo who was seating in the other room.

"We will keep him under heavy guard until the mission tomorrow. If they find out about his treachery, they will try to kill him, and if we lose him, we lose our lead on Sona and Asia." Sirzechs said with authority.

"Ajuka, I need you to create something that stops Lucien's gravity distortion." Sirzechs said to his friend and fellow Satan.

"It will be done but I need time. I can't guarantee that it will be finished tomorrow." Ajuka said firmly.

Sirzechs gruntly but accepted it. Technology takes a long time to perfect and if Ajuka says it will be done, it is.

"Does everyone know what they need to do?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama." The 2 peerages said.

"Hai." Everyone else said.

"Okay, let us get going." Sirzechs said.

_Heaven: Throne Room; Heaven City_

Sitting on the throne of God, the archangel Michael oversees Heaven's continuation after the death of God. It surprised him and all the other Angels in the room when 2 magical circles appeared on the white ground.

"Devils!" a guard said as he summoned 2 light spears and held them at the ready. All the other guards did the same and approached the circles cautiously. Michael was the most surprised one when Rias and her entire peerage and Sona's peerage appeared in the room.

"Put your weapons down." Michael said with a tone of authority. All the guards did so and stepped to the walls to let the newcomers through.

"What brings you all here?" Michael asked as he got off the throne to approach the group.

"Michael-sama." All the devils said in unison as they bowed.

"Where's Asia?" Michael said in a curious voice after he looked around to see that she was absent from the group.

"She has been kidnapped." Rias said. Michael's smile completely disappeared from his face and it was replaced with a frown.

"What? By who?"

"Lucien Vassago."

Michael's face turned into a face of worry.

"Vassago you say? What does he possibly want with Asia?" Michael asked with the seriousness obvious in his voice.

"Yes. We don't know what he wants with her, but that isn't why we are here. We are here to warn you of an attack on Heaven tomorrow by him." Rias said, getting all the angels to gasp in shock.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked as she walked next to Michael.

"A devil from Lucien's group turned on him and gave us information on his plans in exchange for immunity." Rias replied to the female Seraph.

"When will this attack occur?" Michael inquired.

"Sometime tomorrow." Rias stated.

"Gabriel, go alert Uriel and Raphael. Tell them to put all our forces on standby." Michael said to his fellow Seraph.

"Hai, Michael-sama."Gabriel said before running off.

"We have been told by Onii-sama to stay here and help you ward off Lucien's assault. We are at your service." Rias said, causing both peerages to bow to Heaven's leader.

"Good. We will need all the help we can get." Michael cryptically said.

_Underworld: Vassago safe house; Lilith_

Sona Sitri and Asia Argento are chained together in the back room of the safe house. Standing outside their room are 2 guards with instructions to never leave that area.

"Step aside." Lucien said with authority outside their room. The guards unlocked the door before stepping aside to allow Lucien in. Lucien walked into the room with a gentle smirk on his face, and the smugness just radiating out of his body.

"Lucien." Sona uttered contemptuously.

"Is that any way to talk to the future ruler of the Underworld? I should punish you for that." Lucien said with a laugh after he put his face right to Sona's.

"They will stop you." Sona stated seriously.

"Ummm, no they won't. They won't even know what hit them." Lucien said as he put a finger to his chin.

"Issei-san will save me." Asia shouted out, getting the attention of both Lucien and Sona.

"Ahh, isn't that cute. I'm sorry Asia, but that isn't going to happen." Lucien condescendingly stated to her.

"Is this the part where we are supposed to ask about your master plan?" Sona said angrily.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! I will share my lovely plan with you as there is nothing you can do about it anyway." Lucien said as he smiled.

"Sona, I'm sure you are familiar with the Phenex Battalion. They will commit an act of war tomorrow" Lucien said to Sona and Asia.

"What is the Phenex Battalion?" Asia said as she tilted her head.

"It is an elite military forc….." Sona said before she was interrupted by a slap to the face from Lucien.

"DON'T interrupt ME!" Lucien said with an angry face.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted they are going to attack Heaven and start a war." Lucien said as he chuckled.

"Don't be stupid! They wouldn't commit treason." Sona said, the blood from the slap running down her nose.

"I have these uniforms to say otherwise." Lucien said as 2 devils wearing the Phenex Battalion's uniforms came into the room.

"Y-you! You are planning to attack Heaven and frame them! What is your goal?" Sona said in a horrified voice.

"Bingo! Right on the money!" Lucien said with an arrogant smile, and he gave a condescending thumbs up to Sona.

"As for my plan, the attack will trigger a war between Heaven and the Underworld. The 2 will fight each other for a stalemate, and that is the point I will take over the government. And as history has shown, war brings the people under the government, and the same works for devils. We will attack the Fallen Angels and when we kill them off, the devils will take me as their leader." Lucien boldly stated.

"You're insane." Sona hatefully stated with a sneer on her face.

"Perhaps, but I am sane enough to know what needs to be done." Lucien said with a psychotic smirk.

"You will never beat God!" Asia said.

"You do know he is dead right? Or are you still clinging onto that pathetic notion that he is still alive and in Heaven? Well, I wouldn't except less from someone of the Church." Lucien said contemptuously, causing Asia to start crying.

"Well, I need to get my beauty sleep. Can't have this face going bad. Goodbye." Lucien said as he and the other 2 devils left the room and locked the door behind them. He walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for the last piece of the puzzle. He dozed off but was woken up when his Queen nudged him awake.

"Did you get it Azula?" Lucien said as he opened his eyes to see his Queen standing in front of him.

"Yes Lucien-sama." Azula said as she handed him a vial with a strange black liquid inside of it.

"I knew you would get it. You never cease to impress me." Lucien said with a smile, causing his Queen to blush.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama." Azula said, barely managing to hide the blush from her master.

"One more day." Lucien said as he chuckled before going to his board to start the final preparations.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Read, follow, and review like always.


	10. Assault on Heaven

_I don't own Highschool DXD or anything inside of it._

_"Speech"_

_'Thought'_

_Just as a warning, Lucien is going to be much more violent in this chapter. Also, if you have time, please check out my DXD+ familiar of zero fanfiction, The Devil familiar of Zero._

* * *

_Underworld; Vassago safe _house_: Lilith_

"Everything set?" Lucien said as he went over to a Devil who was checking the weapons. All of the Devils are scrambling to make last minute preparations before the assault on Heaven.

"Yes master! All weapons have been equipped with Devil magic infused bullets." The Devil said as he stood at attention.

"Alright. Carry on." Lucien said after he gave a pat on the back to the Devil who became full of pride after this.

"May I have your attention?" Lucien said, earning the quiet of the Devils in the room.

"History will not forget what we are going to do there today. You will all be a part of history. History favors the bold, and you will all seize the quill to make your mark on history." Lucien said as cheers came from the crowd.

"Everyone who is on the strike team, gear up and be back here in 15 minutes." Lucien said as the crowd dispersed.

"That was a great speech Lucien-sama." Azula said as she approached her King.

"I know. I couldn't have done it without the help of the best Queen there is." Lucien said as Azula had a blush forming on her face.

"Thank you, Lucien-sama."

"You are welcome. Please get ready for the mission." Lucien said after he kissed her and started walking away. Lucien then walked to the room where he kept Sona and Asia and walked in, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Today is the day." Lucien confidently said.

"You won't get away with this." Sona declared boldly.

"We'll see." Lucien said with a smile as he turned and left the room.

Lucien then simply inspected the equipment 2 more times as he was already in his Phenex Battalion uniform and was therefore fully ready. 15 minutes went by quickly and before he knew it, Lucien was approached by his entire strike team.

The strike team consisted of Azula, Camula, Kurumu, Chun-Li, Jill, and a few Devils from Haman and Aria's group. The group in total had 11 Devils, Lucien included, and was equipped with MP7s loaded with Devil bullets that would significantly harm Angels should they hit.

"Well, I would like to say before we leave, we will be remembered in the long scroll that is history." Lucien said to his stoic group.

"Let's go then." Lucien said after he took a deep breath and then sighed. A giant Vassago magical circle appeared underneath the strike group, and it teleported them all to the outskirts of Heaven.

"Alright, quiet until we get engaged. Everyone switch to telepathy." Lucien said as he and his group approached the first wall of Heaven. Lucien then saw two patrolling guards and used his light manipulating glove to make 2 arrows which pierced the guards in the back of the head, killing them instantly. He then crept along the wall to the gates of Heaven. He made sure that they are clear jumping over the gates which his group did shortly afterwards. The group them slowly made their way to Heaven City, hiding from any large scale patrols in alleyways cleaned by Angelic magic. Heaven City was a city like no other as it was completely clean and everything was either white, yellow, or pink. There was no dark colors or modern vehicles in Heaven City, and so there were only footpaths in there.

Heaven City was also divided into 4 "Spheres", which are distinct sections of the city for certain classes of Angels reside. The 1st Sphere is where the where the Ophanim, Angels with 2 or 4 wings, reside. The 2nd Sphere is where the Cherubim, Angels with 6 or 8 wings, live. The 3rd Sphere is where the high-ranking Seraph live. The 4th Sphere is where the 4 Great Seraph live, so only Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael reside in it. The 4th Sphere is also where the Throne Room is, and the Throne of God resides within it. Lucien and his strike group are currently inside the 1st Sphere, and they are rapidly approaching the wall that separate the 1st Sphere from the 2nd Sphere.

"Lucien-sama." Azula said telepathically.

"Yes?" Lucien said as he looked around after he peered out from behind a trash can.

"This is too quiet. They might be leading us into a trap." Azula said seriously.

"I agree. I don't like this at all. I anticipated much more Angelic forces here. We need to kill some more Angels before we retreat." Lucien said as he broke off telepathic communications, signaling that his decision was final.

The group made their way to the wall and saw 5 guards patrolling coming from their left side. Jill and Chun-Li took out their silenced MP7s and fired bullets at the Angels who were hit and died as a result. Lucien then spotted an opening and went into the opening, coming out on the other side of the wall and into the 2nd Sphere. The 2nd Sphere was much grander and had massive white skyscrapers that shot through the clouds in there. Lucien then made his way around in the 2nd Sphere, trying to find and kill any Angels that he saw.

_At the same time _

_Underworld; Warehouse district: Lilith_

"Okay, it isn't this one." Vincenzo said as he was led by the UETRS around the warehouses in Lilith. There were close to 10 Devils and Vincenzo in this forward group that was supposed to find the location of the safe house. Right now, the group is moving along the walls of a warehouse, and they stopped at the corner.

"There! It is that one." Vincenzo said after he peeked his head out of the corner to see a warehouse with a lamppost outside of it.

"How can you tell?" The UETRS leader said in a gruff voice.

"The warehouse has a broken lamppost in front of it. That is the one." Vincenzo replied.

"Alpha Team to HQ. We have found what we believe to be the location. Moving in for confirmation." The leader said as the team and Vincenzo moved stealthily along the wall of the warehouses near there and they slowly snaked their way to the safe house's West wall. The group then moved along the wall to go right beside a window.

"Mason, use your powers to see through the wall." The leader said to Mason who nodded before looking intently at the wall. He saw many Devils moving around and many firearms which are illegal in the Underworld, sitting on various tables.

"Sir, no line of sight on the hostages, but there are many weapons inside the place." Mason said after he switched off his ability to see through objects.

"Understood. HQ, no sign of the hostages but there are many illegal weapons inside the compound." The leader said after he nodded to Mason.

"Understood. Your objectives remain the same. Finding the hostages is the main priority. Securing the weapons is a secondary objective." HQ responded through a comlink.

"Understood."

"Sit tight and don't engage until the signal from Heaven has been given. P Team and F Team are on route to your location." HQ said as they broke off communications.

_Back in Heaven_

_Heaven: 3__rd__ Sphere_

"Michael-sama, Lucien has entered the 3rd Sphere." A female Angel said to the leader of Heaven who was crouched beside a window. Issei and Rias were sitting on either side of Heaven's leader.

"Understood." Michael said calmly as the Angel left.

"Do you think he will take the bait?" Issei asked Heaven's leader.

"While I don't like using my brother as bait, we need something to lure him out." Michael said as he turned to Issei.

"Lucien's plan is to probably cause as much destruction in Heaven and then escape. An open door to one of the houses in Heaven probably isn't suspicious so he will most likely take the bait." Rias said to her Pawn.

An explosion seen from the house across the street, signaling everyone that he had taken the bait.

"He took the bait! All forces attack!" Michael screamed out loud and all of the forces that were lying in wait all sprung out of their hiding places.

_Across the street_

"Retreat!" Lucien said after he killed Archangel Raphael who was waiting for them in the house. Raphael managed to catch them by surprise and he managed to kill some of the Devils. Those who survived are Lucien, Azula, Chun-Li, Kurumu, Camula, and Jill and they are in full retreat mode.

'Shit, shit! I knew it was too easy.' Lucien thought. Lucien and his group right now are simply running towards the 3rd wall, with Angels and the rest of them in tow.

"To your left!" Azula said behind him. Lucien managed to dodge the light spears thrown by 4 Angels and he distorted the gravity to snap their necks. No time to play around is there?

"On your right!" Lucien said to Azula as the group made it to the 3rd wall. Azula managed to cartwheel out of the path of 2 light spears and she countered with lightning that electrocuted the 2 Angels foolish enough to throw them.

_Meanwhile in the Underworld_

"All teams, you are cleared for action." HQ said. Alpha Team caused an explosion from the West wall and caught the Devils inside by surprise. F Team came through the front entrance while P Team came down from the ceiling and landed behind a majority of the Devils. The terrorists were now surrounded from 3 sides and were trapped by 20 Devils and 10 Fallen Angels as F Team was sent by Azazel to help. The group then formed together and chased down the survivors who fled.

Many of the terrorists were wiped out but the survivors managed to retreat into a deeper part of the warehouse that was in front of the room where Sona and Asia were. Haman managed to find his Sacred Gear user in the chaos and approached him as the survivors retreated into the hallway where the hostage room was.

"Shael, uses Telos Karma!" Haman said as he shook his Pawn's shoulder frantically. Shael nodded and brought it out, which was in the form of a ring that was on his middle finger of his right hand. When the assault group came into view, the ring flashed a bright green many times, and many shadows soon formed under the group. From these shadows, beings started forming from the floor and attacking the group. The group retreated and the beings soon come out of the ground and pursed the group into the main part of the warehouse, with the surviving terrorists following closely behind.

As you see, the Telos Karma has an extremely interesting ability and is similar to the Annihilation Maker. The Telos Karma gains access to the memories of those in front of it, and looks through the memories. Then from all the memories, any being that they have killed or wrong is created based on the images with a strong sense of revenge and vengeance in them. In short, this Sacred Gear Longinus has the ability to create an army of vengeful beings, eager to exact revenge on their tormentors.

The beings chased the group back into the wide open space in the warehouse and soon engaged in defense of the hallway leading to the hostages.

"Lucien-sama, we have a problem." Sagat telepathically said to Lucien as he elbowed a Phenex Battalion member into oblivion.

"Kind of busy right now." Lucien said as he stabbed through 2 Angels with a light spear in Heaven.

"The safe house is under attack!" Sagat said as he dodged a fire attack before grabbing a Fallen Angel as a human shield.

"Hold them off until I get back. Don't let them get the boy or the hostages." Lucien said telepathically as he grabbed an Angel as a shield before snapping his neck.

"Understood." Sagat said as he threw the Fallen Angel at a Devil.

_Back in Heaven_

"How much longer until we can safely teleport?" Azula said as she fired lightning at an Angel to her left. All of the Devils in Lucien's group used their wings and were flying to the 2nd Sphere at a constant speed.

"We need to get past the gate. The Angelic magic is weak enough there to allow us to safely move." Lucien said as he spotted the 2nd wall. He saw many Angelic archers getting ready to fire their arrows at them.

"Ready, aim, fire!" the Angel commander said as his Angels blocked out the sun with their wall of arrows.

"Fall in behind me!" Lucien said as the arrows were coming right towards them. The group listened and flew right behind Lucien who put out his right hand and opened up a black hole. The black hole absorbed all the arrows and then disappeared. Lucien then opened up another hole on the opposite side of the wall and all the arrows came flying out, hitting and killing all of the Angels on the wall. Lucien and his group then flew over the 2nd wall, not paying attention to the dead Angels below them.

"11 o'clock low, Lucien-sama." Jill said to Lucien who immediately looked in that direction, only to see an Angel with a light sword charging at him. Lucien managed to barrel roll and avoid the strike, and the Angel was vaporized by Azula moments later.

The group was now near the 1st Sphere wall and after this are the gates of Heaven which they need to pass before they can safely teleport back. The 2 were rapidly approaching the 1st wall where they saw a few familiar figures on there.

"There!" Rias said as she fired ball after ball infused with infused with the Power of Destruction at Lucien's group.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Lucien said as he dodged a ball that slipped by his head. They were rapidly approaching the first wall, dodging Issei's dragon shot, Akeno's lightning, Rias's Power of Destruction, Rossweisse's Norse magic, and the Angel's light arrows/spears. Lucien got eventually fed up with this onslaught as they neared the wall.

"Can't deal with you right now." Lucien said as he lifted them all off the wall with his gravity manipulation. He then violently accelerated them down to the ground and knocked out most of them. He couldn't help but smile as he flew over the 1st Sphere wall.

"There!" Lucien said as they neared the gates of Heaven. Once the group got outside the gates they retracted their wings and started running to the point where they had decided prior to the attack. However, there was an Angel with 12 wings that slowly crept up on them, and he fired a stream of fire at Lucien.

"Lucien-sama!" Kurumu said as she jumped in front of the path of the flames, shielding her leader but at the expense of her life. Lucien turned around and caught Kurumu in his arms after the fire stopped.

"Lucien-sama, you have saved me when that vampire tried to kill me back in Yokai Academy. The least I could do is the same." Kurumu said weakly before she died, cradled in Lucien's arms. Lucien then put her lifeless body on the ground before turning to the 12 winged Angel who was looking silently on the scene.

"Go aid the others in the warehouse. I'll take care of this one and join you when I can." Lucien said coldly as a magical circle appeared behind him.

"But Luc…" Azula started before she was cut off.

"Just go!" Lucien angrily said as he opened his wings to fly to meet the Angel who killed a member of his peerage. The peerage nodded and entered the magical circle that took them to Lilith. The Angel was a young looking man with brown messy hair and he simply eyed Lucien who was looking at him with vengeful eyes.

"Archangel Uriel. I will kill you for what you have done!" Lucien screamed as he charged forward at the Seraph. Uriel was stunned at the speed and ferocity coming from Lucien and could only dodge and try to land his famous Holy Flames. Lucien started creating dozens of light spears and threw them all at Uriel who could only dodge and try to counter them.

"Gotcha!" Lucien said as he managed to get a spear into his stomach. Uriel fell down to the ground in pain, and started coughing up blood, not noticing Lucien coming him from behind.

"Here is your punishment." Lucien said with a slasher smile as he manipulated the gravity around Uriel's 12 wings. He twisted the wings of the Seraph and broke each wing, one after the other, causing blood curdling screams from the Seraph. He then yanked each wing out, invoking more cries of pain from the now wingless Seraph.

"That is enough I suppose." Lucien said as he manipulated the gravity around Uriel's head to cause it to explode.

He then walked to the lifeless body of Kurumu and went to one knee and closed her eyes.

"You have served me well." Lucien said solemnly after he kissed her on the forehead. Lucien also shed a tear before using a magic circle to go to Lilith. Lucien teleported into a room where the battle lines were drawn evenly. The terrorists were on the left side, trying to defend the hallway entrance while the Fallen Angel/ Devil group was slowly advancing towards the entrance as they gradually pushed the terrorists back. The terrorists were being overwhelmed by the amount of power on the other side and getting forced back into the hallway.

"Lucien-sama!" Azula said as she rushed to her leader.

"Take me to the boy. We need to evacuate soon." Lucien said to his Queen who nodded and then walked into the hallway.

_Meanwhile with Issei_

"Dragon Shot" Issei said to the terrorist in front of him. Rias's and Sona's peerage all teleported to the safe house and were thrown directly into the foray of battle.

"Senpai behind you!" Koneko said as she threw a terrorist.

"I've got it!" A familiar male voice said to Issei as a flaming fist hit the Devil that was sneaking up on Issei. It was Riser who was with his peerage.

"Riser, why are you here?" Issei asked as he turned around, stunned that his former enemy was here.

"Anyone who harms Ravel will die! Lucien made Ravel cry and shall pay the price!" Riser declared.

"Pay attention you two and get back into the battle!" Rias said from behind them as she launched her Power of Destruction at a charging terrorist.

"Nice to see you too Rias." Riser said as he launched himself at another terrorist.

"They are retreating!" The UETRS commander declared.

"After them!" Issei said as ran into the dark hallway. They could see a door at the end of the hallway and they all rushed into it, with Issei being the first. They saw a gaping hole on the left side of the room and they could clearly see Lucien with Sona, Asia, and Leonardo about 40 meters away.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said after he powered up with Rias's breasts and fired at Lucien whose back was turned.

"Lucien-sama!" Camula said as she pushed Lucien out of the way and took the full brunt of the force. Lucien then turned to see Camula, completely dead after taking it head on. Lucien then completely snapped and went insane.

"Shiiitttttttttyyyyyy dragon!" Lucien said to Issei who was running towards him. Lucien then took out the vial and crushed it in his left hand. He then charged at Issei with the fastest speed he could and impaled him by punching through Issei's body with his left hand.

"What is this? Why is my power leaving me?" Issei said weakly to Lucien, whose face was insane due to him losing another peerage member.

"Oh this? This is painful right? It is the curse of Samael! It hurts doesn't it shitty dragon? Hmmm? Yes good! I want it to hurt." Lucien said as he started to maniacally laugh after pulling his arm out of Issei's body.

"I won't let you completely die though. Not yet anyway." Lucien said after he calmed down and started to manipulate the gravity behind Issei. The gravity was tremendous and almost pulled Issei in but Lucien kept him steady with another gravity manipulation. A giant hole then appeared behind Issei and it appeared to be a portal of some kind.

"Have a nice one-way trip to the Dimensional Gap. You should feel honored to get a present from me! This wormhole is the last thing before your death!" Lucien said as he push kicked Issei into the wormhole before it closed.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she and others ran towards Lucien.

"Oh the party is just getting started! Muahahahaha!" Lucien said as he grabbed Leonardo and a circle then appeared on his other hand. He shoved the circle into Leonardo's body, causing him to scream out in pain. Shadows then came from the ground underneath Leonardo and started coming up from the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" Rias asked fearfully as the rest of her, Sona's, and Riser's peerage caught up to her.

"Fuahahahaha! I just forced activated his Balance Breaker! The Underworld will love these monsters won't you say?" Lucien said with an evil laugh as the monsters from the ground took distinct shapes.

"They're huge!" Sona stated fearfully as 13 monsters formed right in front of her.

"I know right? Have fun dealing with this!" Lucien said as he created a magical circle underneath all of the monsters.

"Stop them!" Sona, Rias, and Riser stated in unison. The 3 Devils and their peerages fired their best shots at the monsters who simply shrugged them off.

"Bwahahahhahahhaahaha! Since I'm in such a good mood that your deaths are coming so soon, you can take the bitch and the other girl back." Lucien said as he maniacally laughed.

"My peerage. You know where to meet me. Go to safe house 2B." Lucien said seriously before bursting into maddening laughter again.

The circle disappeared and Lucien was nowhere to be found. The rest of his peerage also managed to get away in the ensuing chaos but they did recover the 2 hostages.

"Asia!" Rias and her peerage screamed as they ran up and hugged her.

"Kaichou!" Saji and the rest of the peerage said as they hugged her.

"We've missed you so much." Both peerages said to their respective members.

The reunion was short lived with the arrival of the 4 Satans and Fallen Angel leaders.

"So-tan!" Serafall said as she flying tackle hugged Sona.

"Serafall be serious!" Falbium said in one of the few times he wasn't letting others do the work.

"Falbium's right. We have an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of." Sirzechs grimly explained.

"What is it, onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"13 giant monsters have been seen at each end of the Underworld." Sirzechs said to his sister.

"There are 6 in our territory, and 7 in yours." Azazel explained.

"Where's Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"He's in the Dimensional Gap. Lucien poisoned him with Samael's blood and then shoved him into the gap." Rias explained sadly.

"Oh." Sirzechs said in a sad fashion.

"Issei's death is sad and all, but we need to figure out how to destroy those monsters before they completely rampage through the Underworld." Azazel exclaimed seriously.

"Azazel's right. We all need to go back to Gremory castle to figure out of plans." Sirzechs said in a tone that left no room for argument. Everyone there nodded and used their magical circle to transport to Gremory castle.

"Lucien, what the hell are you doing?" Ajuka said to himself as he stared at the Underworld sky as he created a magical circle to take him to Gremory Castle.

* * *

So yeah, Lucien took over Shalba's role in the story. Hope you like it and the next chapter should come up within a week or 2. Read, review, and follow.


	11. Vengeance

_Next installment of Herald of destruction_

_I don't own anything from Highschool DXD_

_"Speech"_

* * *

_Flashback-2 years ago._

_Yokai Academy._

"No please don't do that. I'm begging you." Kurumu said as a pink haired vampire approached her. Kurumu had just lost in a fight and was laying against a tree, badly beaten and broken.

"Let her go." A new voice said, catching everyone off guard.

"Who said that?" Moka said angrily.

"I did." Lucien said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who do you think you are?" Moka snarled at him.

"Oh that is none of your concern. I am simply here to take the succubus." Lucien said as Kurumu looked happily at him.

"And if I refuse?" Moka asked aggressively.

"Then we will have problems." Lucien said as he released some of his aura.

"I don't care who you are, but know your place!" Moka said as she charged at Lucien. Lucien looked lazily at her before dodging her kick.

"No. I suggest you know yours." Lucien said coldly as he distorted the gravity of Moka to negate the impact of another kick Moka is throwing. Lucien then threw a punch that he accelerated with his powers that knocked Moka down. This stunned Moka as she has never been hit that hard before in her life. For the first time in her life, Inner Moka was experiencing fear.

"W-what are you?" Moka said fearfully.

"I am a Devil." Lucien said as he rushed towards her to knock her out with a kick as she tried to get back up. The kick landed and Moka was knocked out cold. Lucien then turned to the human who watched in fear due to the event that just happened in front of him.

"Don't be afraid human, I am not going to kill you. I am just here for what I need." Lucien said as he offered his hand to Kurumu after walking towards her. He then picked her up bridal style before opening his wings. He was about to fly off into the sky but not before saying something to Tsukune.

"Good luck here, human. You'll need it." Lucien said with a smirk as he flew into the red sky.

_Present_

Human World: Washington D.C.; United States of America.

Lucien Vassago is sitting in the middle of the living room in his human world safe house. He is sitting on the couch alone, having just shed a tear because he remembered the first time he met his Knight, who was killed in Lilith.

"Saito, Sagat, Zangief, Kurumu, Camula, Fouquet. All dead." Lucien said angrily. Most of his peerage was killed in the battle at the safe house, and the ones that survived had some injuries.

"I need to rest." Lucien sighed as he went upstairs to the large bedroom. Lying on the bed was Azula, Cammy, Jill, and Chun-Li. They were all exhausted from the battle, but otherwise survived with only minor injuries. Lucien decided to join them in the spacious king sized bed and quickly dozed off.

_3 hours later_

"Lucien-sama, I think you need to see this." Azula said as she shook her sleeping king up.

"What happened?" Lucien said lazily.

"Just come down. I think you want to see this." Azula said seriously.

"Coming." Lucien said after he got up from bed. There is no one else in the bed and everyone is downstairs waiting for him.

"What the hell!" Lucien screamed after seeing Issei's face on tv. His safe house was equipped with Underworld programming and the caption reads _Oppai Dragon destroys monsters._

"AHHHH!" Lucien said as he made the tv explode. Lucien started to hyperventilate while screaming how is he still alive? His remaining peerage members manage to calm him down after a few minutes, and he simply stood there before having a twisted smile come to his face.

"I have an idea." Lucien said as he stared at his remaining peerage, with an evil smile creeping onto his face.

Human World: Hyoudou Residence; Japan

Miss Hyoudou is cooking dinner for her son and his guests that have been away on a trip for the weekend. She stops when she hears a ring on the doorbell.

"Hello, who might you be?" She said to the handsome young man at the door.

"My name is Lucien Vassago, and I believe I have business with your son." Lucien said with a vicious smile.

_5 hours later_

"Okaa-san. We are back." Issei said as he opened the front door of his lavish house. Issei is the first to enter his house, followed by the rest of the Occult Research Club, and at the end is Sirzechs Lucifer with his wife Grayfia.

"Okaa-san?" Issei said as he called out for his mom.

"Issei-kun, I found this note on the table." Rias said as she handed her Pawn a note that was on the table.

The note read

_Issei, your father and I are on vacation. Please call us when you get this note. Our number is 010-999-6666. Hope to hear from you soon son._

"Did my parents tell anyone that they are going on a vacation?" Issei said as no one said anything.

"This is strange. They would have told us something." Rias said as she put her finger on her chin.

"Call the number to find out where they are." Kiba said as Issei took out his cellphone.

Issei then punched in the number and waited for a person to answer on the other side.

"Issei?" A voice matching Issei's mom said on the other side.

"Okaa-san, where are you?" Issei asked his mother.

"Oh, Issei, can you put me on speaker? I want to talk to all of you right now." His mother said.

"Sure." Issei said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Okaa-sama." Rias and Asia said in unison. All the others said some variation of this greeting to the voice on the other side.

"Oh good, is this everyone?" His mother asked.

"Yes this is everyone. Okaa-san, where are you and Otou-san?" Issei inquired.

"We are in a small place called Lilith." His mother said on the other side. Everyone was stunned at this, as Lilith is the capital of the Underworld.

"Okaa-san, can you please say that again?" Issei said slowly.

"Of course, my dear Issei. We are in Lilith." His mother said as her voice slowly turned into Lucien Vassago's.

"Lucien!" They all shouted in unison.

"What have you done with Otou-san and Okaa-san?!" Issei yelled into the phone.

"Well, since you have taken something away from me, I feel it is appropriate to do the same." Lucien taunted Issei.

"You bastard! Don't you dare hurt Otou-sama or Okaa-sama!" Rias screamed into the phone.

"Oh don't worry. They will be safe as long if you accept my challenge." Lucien said in a sadistic voice.

"W-what are you planning?" Issei asked.

"One final showdown. You took Kurumu's life, I will take yours. If you don't show up I will torture your parents until they are begging to die." Lucien taunted.

"When and where?" Issei reluctantly said.

"You will know tomorrow. Keep your phone on you at all times and be in Lilith tomorrow." Lucien said.

"Anything else?"

"You are more than welcome to bring the bastards you call your fellow peerage members, but if I see anyone else, they will both die." Lucien said seriously.

"That is all I have to say. See you tomorrow, Issei." Lucien said as he reverted to Issei's mother's voice.

Underworld: Unknown location; outskirts of Lilith

"I'm sure you two heard that conversation." Lucien said to bound and gagged parents of Issei. They kept trying to say something, but the gags prevented them from doing so.

"Don't worry, it will all be over tomorrow." Lucien said with a smirk as he looked at the skyline of Lilith in the distance.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter seems half-assed because in all honesty it is. This work hasn't gotten the amount of reviews/likes that I would have liked it to, and I have been focusing on my more popular Familiar of Zero/DXD work. Nonetheless, this is the 2nd to last chapter, and it will all end in the next chapter. The next chapter will come sometime next week, and I thank everyone that has read this fanfiction.

Read, review, and follow like usual.


	12. Endgame

Here for the last installment of Herald of Destruction.

"Speech"

I don't own anything from Highschool DXD

* * *

Underworld: Satans' Palace; Lilith

"Issei. Take this." Ajuka Beelzebub said as he handed him a vial with a strange black liquid in it. Issei is in the Satans' Palace to receive something from Ajuka to use in Issei's fight with Lucien.

"What is this, Beelzebub-sama?" Issei asked the Satan.

"I created something that will temporarily take away his powers." Ajuka said simply.

"How does this work?"

"Lucien simply needs to have skin contact with this. Once he does, he will feel like his skin is burning and his powers will gone."

"Thank you, Beelzebub-sama." Rias said as the entire peerage bowed to Ajuka and then teleported to downtown Lilith. Issei's phone started to ring and he picked it up, looking around to see if he could see anyone from Lucien's peerage observing him.

"Glad you could make it." Lucien said as he chuckled.

"Go west for ten blocks and then wait for further instructions." Lucien said before he hung up.

Issei and the rest of the peerage listened to Lucien's instructions and did exactly as he said. They walked ten blocks west before stopping at the corner of that street, waiting for Lucien's next call. Lucien's call came five minutes after they arrived at the corner.

"Good dragon, now go twenty miles north. That will take you out of town." Lucien said in a condescending voice.

Issei then walked opened up his wings and took flight as did the rest of the peerage. Rias thought about where Lucien could be as this area is heavily industrial except for one place. The phone rang once again when Issei landed after flying twenty miles in 15 minutes.

"Isn't it fun playing Lucien says?" Lucien said with an amused voice as Issei remained quiet.

"No response? That's fine then. Go west for five minutes. You will know the building when you see it. Lucien out." Lucien said as he hung up. Issei and the rest of them walked west for five as a massive building came into view. The building was unfinished and has well over 30 floors.

"That is…." Kiba started before Rias finished.

"That is the Hall of the Fallen Pillars." Rias finished. This building is a monument to those who died in the Great War as it has a floor for each pillar that was destroyed.

"Sure is dark." Issei said as they came upon the unfinished entrance.

"Of course it is. This building project has been abandoned for years as the project ran out of funds to complete it." Rias said as they looked around in the dark to see a familiar sight.

"Otou-san!" Issei said as he ran to his dad who was in a corner. His dad is currently bound and gagged, and shows signs of torture on his body. His face was bloodied and he has numerous cuts on his arms and legs.

"Issei? Is that you?" His father said weakly as he Issei untied him.

"Yes, Otou-san." Issei said as he helped him to his feet.

"What should we do Buchou?" Issei asked Rias.

"He needs medical attention. Koneko, you and Asia go with him to Sitri hospital." Rias said to she created a magical circle for them to transport in.

"Understood." Koneko said as she lifted up Issei's dad before walking into the circle with Asia.

"Ohh hello!" A voice said.

"Lucien!" The remaining ones said as they noticed a walkie talkie lying on the ground.

"Where are you?" Issei screamed into the walkie talkie.

"Don't worry. You will find me soon enough. I'll be waiting for you at the third floor." Lucien said from the other walkie talkie.

"Let's go." Issei said seriously as they looked for the stairs. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and then the third floor where they saw Lucien smiling in the middle of the dark room.

"Yahoo! Hello, how have you been shitty dragon?" Lucien said with a smirk.

"Cut the crap! Where is Okaa-san!" Issei screamed out.

"On the 17th floor. You can only get there through me." Lucien said as he launched a gravity beam that knocked Issei to the ground.

"You can do it Issei-kun!" Rias screamed as Issei got back to his feet to see Lucien standing over him.

"Yes you can!" Lucien taunted as he grabbed Issei by the neck with his right hand and put him at eye level with him.

"Dammit." Issei said quietly as he struggled in Lucien's grasp.

"What?" Lucien taunted him as he put his other hand behind his left ear.

"Got you!" Issei said as he threw the vial at Lucien's face, causing it to break on impact and getting the liquid on Lucien's face. This caused Lucien to release his grip on Issei and he stumbled back screaming at the pain he is enduring.

"What is this?!" Lucien screamed as Issei caught his breath.

"This is something Ajuka-sama made to take away your powers." Rias said with a smirk on her face.

"You can't stop my powers!" Lucien bellowed as he put his hand out to distort the gravity around Issei. To his shock and surprise, nothing happened. He then tried a fire and water spell, but that also failed.

"You are defenseless now." Issei said as he got back to his feet.

"No I'm not!" Lucien screamed as his four remaining peerage members jumped down from the ceiling.

"Kill them!" Lucien said as he ran towards the stairs as his peerage engaged Rias's peerage. Azula engaged Akeno, Rossweisse, and Rias all at once. Cammy fought Kiba and Xenovia, while the two pawns engaged Gasper. Issei meanwhile ran after Lucien.

"Die!" Lucien said as he threw a light spear at Issei as he came up the stairs to the 5th floor.

"Argh!" Issei said as he looked down at his left leg. The spear hit it, but Issei kept pressing forward and trying to get Lucien. Lucien then ran up the next set of stairs with Issei closely behind, firing off Dragon Shots at the retreating Vassago heir.

Meanwhile with Rias and the others, the situation is turning critical. Azula was overwhelming them with her brilliant fire techniques and magical abilities and she managed to knock Rossweisse unconscious with a fist strike to the face. Cammy was holding her own against Xenovia and Kiba and she managed to strike Kiba even with his amazing speed. Jill managed to knocked out Gasper and Chun-Li was about to deliver a killing blow before she was attacked from another source.

"Sona!" Rias said to her fellow Devil. Sona brought her entire peerage with her and it was Sona who fired off a stream of high pressure water at Chun-Li which stopped her from killing Gasper.

"Payback!" Tsubaki Shinra said as she materialized her mirror in front of Azula as she was about to use a fire strike against Akeno. The mirror shattered and reflected all the damage back to Azula, killing her. With reinforcements from Sona's peerage, the three remaining peerage members from Lucien were slowly driven back and killed by the combined peerage.

"Where's Issei?" Saji asked after they finished off Cammy.

"He is chasing Lucien inside the building. Let's help him now." Rias said as the combined peerage raced up the stairs to find Issei. They rushed all the way to the last floor before finding the entrance to the roof, and they pushed it open to see Issei, Lucien and Issei's mother.

"Get back. Get the fuck back!" Lucien said as he held Issei's mother in front of him to be a human shield. He also has a light spear towards her throat and is threatening to kill her.

"Lucien! This has gone far enough." Sona said to her as she looked at the desperate Vassago heir.

"Shut up bitch." Lucien said as he dragged himself and Issei's mom closer to the edge.

"Put your hands down or the bitch gets it." Lucien said as he put the light spear closer to her throat. Mrs. Hyoudou was choking back tears and saying that she doesn't want to die.

"Do it." Rias said as she lowered her hands. The rest of her peerage did the same after looking at their King. Sona's peerage followed in this example. Issei was the last one to aim his gauntlet down and Lucien smiled at this.

"Die!" Lucien said as he threw Issei's mom aside before chucking the light spear at Issei. Issei managed to dodge it and they now have a clear shot at Lucien.

"Now!" Rias and Sona screamed in unison as they launcher their attacks at him. Rias launched her Power of Destruction while Sona fired a stream of water at him. Issei rolled out of the way of the spear and fired a Dragon Short at him.

"AHHH!" Lucien said as all three of those attacks managed to hit him. The force of those attacks knocked him off the building and he fell thirty stories to hit the cold hard ground below and met his death.

"It's all over now." Sona said as she looked over the edge to see Lucien's lifeless body on the ground.

"Yes it is." Rias said as she approached the crying Mrs. Hyoudou to hug her. She then looked at the purple Underworld sky, knowing that this finally over.

* * *

Please review for the last time, and thanks to everyone who supported and read this fanfiction. I had a great time writing it. Thank you for reading(bows head)


End file.
